Um amor para sempre
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [TERMINADA] Ela achava que tinha a vida perfeita, mas o que acontecerá quando se cruzar com a última pessoa que desejava!
1. Default Chapter

A vida perfeita  
  
Virgínia Weasley, a caçula da família Weasley sentia-se a menina mais feliz do mundo. Tinha tudo o que poderia imaginar, era uma jovem muito bonita, a família apesar de pobre era unida, mas o que a fazia se sentir mais feliz era o facto de ter o namorado perfeito. Namorava com Harry Potter desde o Verão..........sem dúvida alguma a vida era perfeita.  
  
Gina encontrava-se no Salão Principal juntamente com o seu namorado.  
  
- Gi, onde vais passar as férias de Natal? – questionou o menino com os lindos olhos verdes.  
  
A ruiva olhou para o namorado, não esperava aquela pergunta, e apesar de estarem perto das ferias, faltava um mês, ela ainda não havia pensado a respeito.  
  
- Bem Harry ainda não sei. E tu onde vais passar?  
  
- Eu vou passar onde tu fores passar.  
  
A menina sorriu, era óptimo ser o centro das atenções, em especial de Harry Potter.  
  
- Bem Harry eu ainda não sei onde vou passar as ferias, mas quando decidir eu digo-te logo!  
  
O menino que sobreviveu inclinou-se para a ruiva e deu-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios. Na altura em que ia a aprofundar o beijo a coruja dele posou ao pé do casal. Harry olhou aflito para a coruja, retirou a carta lendo-a rapidamente, e de seguida virou-se para a namorada e disse:  
  
- Gi, desculpa mas tenho que ir é importante.  
  
- Tudo bem, não faz mal. – disse ela quando ele se levantava e se dirigia para ao pé de Ron e Hermione.  
  
Gina viu-o a dizer-lhes algo e ambos olharam aflitos para o garoto, saindo logo a seguir do salão.  
  
- Deixo-te outra vez?  
  
- É Maggie, mais um daqueles problemas do trio maravilha.  
  
Maggie era a melhor amiga de Virgínia. Era diferente da ruiva, era uma menina sem papas na língua e bastante despachada. Tinha muitos meninos atrás de si por ser bastante bonita, tinha os olhos cor de avelã, e o cabelo era de um castanho clarinho, quase louro, totalmente liso, que lhe chegava a meio das costas.  
  
Virgínia era diferente, era uma menina tímida e calada, não se abria facilmente com as pessoas, adorava guardar os seus segredos. Seus olhos eram castanhos, como o melhor chocolate, seus cabelos de um vermelho vivo, marca Weasley como ela costumava dizer, em vez de lisos eram cacheados.  
  
- Sabes Gi eu se fosse a ti já tinha deixado esse namoro à muito tempo. Harry não te liga nenhuma quando aparecem esse problemas.  
  
- Ah Maggie, como eu posso deixar o Harry, andei anos atrás dele e ele nunca me olhava, agora que finalmente consegui que ele reparasse em mim ia deixá-lo?! Só se fosse doida!  
  
- Bem amiga tu é que sabes.  
  
As meninas saíram do Salão conversando alegremente, e dirigiram-se para a sala comunal da Grifindória.  
  
Era tarde quando decidiram irem se deitar.  
  
- Eles ainda não vieram! – comentou a ruiva baixinho quando se dirigia para o quarto.  
  
- Descansa eles estão bem! – confortou a amiga  
  
- Maggie tu ainda gostas do meu irmão?  
  
- Bem Gi na verdade eu não sei, ele agora namora com a Hermione, e eu acho que nestas ferias o consegui esquecer.  
  
- Ainda bem, pois há muitos meninos que adorariam namorar contigo.  
  
- E tu?  
  
- Eu?! Eu o quê? – questionou a ruiva abismada.  
  
- Ainda gostas do Harry?  
  
- Maggie que pergunta! É claro que eu gosto do Harry, por alguma razão eu namoro com ele.  
  
- O facto de namorares com ele não quer dizer nada.  
  
- Maggie....já chega, não vamos voltar a falar sobre isso. Eu gosto do Harry e ponto final. Agora vamos dormir, que eu estou cansada.  
  
As duas amigas deitaram-se sem dizerem mais nada.  
  
Virgínia encontrava-se no lago de Hogwarts, sentia imenso frio e seus músculos não respondiam. Não conseguia nadar para a margem, de repente vê Harry, ele sorri para ela.  
  
- Harry ajuda-me, não consigo salvar-me! – pediu a ruiva em desespero.  
  
O moreno continuou a sorrir-lhe mas não fez menção de a ajudar. Gina sentiu as forças a abandonarem-na, e começou a afogar-se.  
  
A ruiva acordara sobressaltada na sua cama.  
  
- Foi só um pesadelo.  
  
Apesar de ter sido só um pesadelo, ela sentia-se assustada, e por isso decidiu ir dar uma volta pelo castelo, para resfriar as ideias.  
  
Ia tão compenetrada nos seus pensamentos, que acabou por não tomar a devida atenção ao caminho. Quando deu por si, encontrava-se perdida.  
  
- Pelo aspecto, devo de estar nas masmorras. Ma em que sitio?!  
  
Encostou-se à parede e deslizou por esta abaixo, encostou a cabeça aos joelhos e manteve-se nessa posição durante um tempo, até uma porta à sua frente se abrir.  
  
Quando olhou para a porta, viu que quem a abrira fora um rapaz, um belo rapaz por sinal. Cabelos platinados, olhos cinza e pele muito clara. O menino olhou para ela e disse com uma voz arrastada:  
  
- Estás perdida?  
  
- Estou!  
  
- Sabes uma menina não devia de andar nas masmorras as estas horas! Suponho que não és da Sonserina?  
  
- Não, eu não sou.  
  
O rapaz ainda não havia descoberto quem era a menina, ela mantinha-se na sombra. Para saber com quem falar ele aproximou-se dela.  
  
- Mas tu és a namoradinha do Potter, a Weasley!  
  
- E tu és?  
  
- Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Ah pois claro, como não reconheci a bicha loira da sonserina! – Virgínia admirou-se com a sua pergunta, e o rapaz aproximou-se ainda mais dela.  
  
Agarrou-a pelos ombros, puxando-a para cima, mas mantendo-a encostada à parede. Desejou que ela morresse, nunca ninguém o ofendera tanto como aquela pequena. Mas em vez de a amaldiçoar, ou xingar como seria normal, ele beijou-a. Um beijo frio, ríspido e sem sentimento algum.  
  
- Porque fizeste isso?  
  
- Para te provar que não sou bicha nenhuma, e se quiser eu faço muito mais do que isto.  
  
- Não sabia que um Malfoy tivesse necessidade alguma de provar o que quer que fosse para alguém, muito menos para uma Weasley! – disse ela irritada com o descaramento do rapaz.  
  
- E não tem.  
  
Nesse momento ele reparou que ela se encontrava extremamente pálida. Soltou- a e viu-a cair. Por instinto ele aparou-a.  
  
"OK, o que faço agora?! Não posso aparecer na Ala Hospitalar com uma Weasley nos braços a estas horas, ainda me acusavam de algo!"  
  
Ele olhou para a menina desmaiada nos seus braços. Os cabelos dela vermelhos, os lábios entreabertos e rosados.  
  
"Bem que é linda, lá isso é! O Potter até tem sorte!"  
  
Decidiu sentar-se no chão com a ruiva nos braços.  
  
Quando Gina abriu os olhos assustou-se ao se deparar com um par de olhos cinza mirando-a. Draco era tão belo, mais belo do que algum dia Harry seria, e o cheiro dele inebriava-a, era algo citrino ela não soube distinguir bem, só soube que era o melhor cheiro que alguém podia ter.  
  
- Finalmente, já estava a pensar que ia passar a noite toda com uam Weasley nos braços.  
  
- Só ficaste porque quiseste, eu não te pedi nada! – mais uma vez ela se admirava com a sua reacção perante aquele rapaz.  
  
- Óptimo, para a próxima vou embora! – disse azedo empurrando para o chão.  
  
- Au, magoaste-me!  
  
- Que pena! – disse ele antes de começar a encaminhar dali para fora.  
  
- Espera ainda estou perdida!  
  
Virgínia seguiu Draco sem dizer nada, sabia que ele a levaria para algum lado que ela conhecesse, e assim foi.  
  
- Acho que já sabes encontrar o caminho de volta!  
  
- Sei! Obrigado.  
  
O louro olhou para ela, e sem dizer nada foi embora.  
  
A ruiva quando se voltou a deitar, estava muito confusa.  
  
"O que se pasou lá em baixo nas masmorras?! Porque é que ele me beijou. Se Harry sabe! Bem o melhor é ninguém saber de nada!"  
  
Draco por seu lado estava irritado.  
  
"Por que raio não deixaste aquela pequena sozinha quando desmaiou?!"  
  
adormeceu depressa, mas o seu sono não fora nada agradável. Encontrava-se no lago de Hogwarts e tinha que ir salvar alguém, necessitava disso. Acordou antes de saber quem era.  
  
N/A: Bem nova fic....eu sei que disse que ia escrever a continuação da outra, e vou não se preocupem, mas vou escrevendo esta também. Bem o que acharam deste 1º capitulo?! Reviews por favor! 


	2. Ao pé do lago

Ao pé do lago  
  
Quando Virgínia acordou, nem se lembrou do que tinha acontecido com Draco Malfoy nas masmorras durante a noite. Arranjou-se calmamente e de seguida desceu as escadas e foi encontrar o namorado na sala comunal.  
  
- Bom dia Gi!  
  
- Olá Harry, tudo bem? – perguntou ela dando-lhe um selinho de seguida.  
  
- Está tudo bem. Olha Gi eu lamento aquilo de ontem, era urgente.  
  
- Não tem importância Harry.  
  
- Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço?  
  
- Claro.  
  
Quando chegaram ao salão os olhos da ruiva encontraram os de Draco.  
  
"Malfoy! Que estupidez já me tinha esquecido do que aconteceu!"  
  
Para seu desespero ela corou. Nunca tinha corado por ninguém sem ser por Harry e isso assustou-a.  
  
(momentos antes)  
  
Draco encontrava-se sentado na mesa a comer o seu pequeno-almoço. Estava furioso, a pequena Weasley não lhe saia da cabeça, aqueles cabelos vermelhos, os olhos castanhos, e o beijo. Como o sabor da boca dela era estranhamente delicioso e viciante.  
  
- Olha a Potter e a sua namoradinha a pobretona! – disse Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Sem pensar duas vezes Draco olhou para a porta do salão, e voltou a contemplar aqueles olhos cor de chocolate.  
  
"Nem parece a mesma! Toda sorridente ao pé do seu príncipe encantado! Será que ele sabe do que se passou?! Não deve de saber, porque senão ele já tinha vindo acertar contas comigo! Mas valha-me Merlin, que sorriso bobinho que ela tem quando está ao pé dele!" – pensava Draco irritado, e por muito que lhe custasse admitir enciumado.  
  
Para seu espantou, ou contentamento, a menina corou violentamente.  
  
"Porque cora ela?!" – perguntou-se admirado  
  
Gina fazia exactamente a mesma pergunta: "Porque estou a corar?! Por causa daquele louro aguado, áh Virgínia Weasley, tu tens o namorado que sempre quiseste!" – e pensando isto ela olhou para Harry, o seu perfeito Harry, que vendo bem não era tão perfeito quanto ela achava no seu primeiro ano.  
  
A meio do pequeno-almoço, Harry perguntou à namorada:  
  
- Vais ter poções, não é Gina?  
  
- É, e tu vais ter adivinhação.  
  
- Exacto. E por falar nisso é altura de ir, sabes como é a sala fica longe e não quero chegar atrasado.  
  
A menina sorriu e ele beijou-lhe os lábios docemente. Nessa altura o coração dela disparou, o que tinha acontecido?! Não ficava nervosa quando ele a beijava?! Lembrava-se que sempre ficar, sempre até ao dia anterior. O que se estava a passar com ela?! Tinha que ficar nervosa, devia de ficar nervosa!  
  
"Óh meu Merlin, por favor faz-me voltar a sentir o mesmo que sentia por ele! Por favor!" – suplicava a ruiva mentalmente.  
  
Mal o namorado saiu do salão os olhos dela pousaram instantaneamente em Draco. Ele ainda comia o seu pequeno-almoço, como ele estava lindo. Os cabelos platinados a caírem-lhe para a face, a simples maneira como ele levava a comida à boca, ele era perfeito.  
  
Draco sentiu-se observado, odiava sentir-se assim. Olhou para a frente e qual não foi o seu espanto quando viu um par de olhos castanhos a fitá-lo.  
  
Quando o louro olhou para a ruiva, esta desviara rapidamente o olhar.  
  
- Gi!  
  
-Olá Maggie!  
  
- Está tudo bem Gina?  
  
- Claro. Porquê a pergunta?  
  
- Bem é que de noite eu acordei e não te vi na cama!  
  
- É que tive um pesadelo e por isso decidi ir dar uma volta pelo castelo, para ver se melhorava um pouco.  
  
- E agora estavas muito concentrada a olhar para o Malfoy!  
  
- Não estava nada......eu só estava a olhar mais nada, não era propriamente para o Malfoy!  
  
- Amiga eu conheço-te! Mas tudo bem se não queres contar, não contes eu não te vou obrigar, mas sabes que podes sempre contar comigo!  
  
- Eu sei! – e dizendo isto as meninas saíram do Salão em direcção à aula que iam ter. Mas não repararam que o trajecto delas fora seguido por um par de olhos cinza.  
  
- Draquinho!  
  
- Não me chamas isso! – disse o louro com a voz azeda, olhando para Parkinson.  
  
- Está bem, olha é melhor irmos para a aula.  
  
- Pela primeira vez na vida tens toda a razão. Vamos embora.  
  
Ao passar por uma janela de onde se via o lago, Draco estacou. Não soube bem o que sentiu, mas teve uma enorme vontade de ir até ao lago.  
  
Ao lá chegar ficou admirado com a pessoa que via. Aproximou-se sorrateiramente dele e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:  
  
- Olá Weasley.  
  
A menina arrepiou-se ao senti-lo tão perto.  
  
- Ora vejam só se não é a bicha loura da Sonserina! – ela não sabia bem o porquê mas não sentia vergonha de zombar dele.  
  
Draco por seu lado, ficou fulo com o que ouviu, virou a pequena rapidamente e para seu espanto e sua irritação a menina sorria.  
  
Mas era um sorriso tão belo, um sorriso como nunca vira.  
  
- Posso saber qual é a piada? – perguntou quando se refez de choque que o sorriso lhe causara.  
  
- É que normalmente és tu que te metes com os Weasleys, e desta vez foi ao contrário. Achei piada.  
  
- Bem das duas uma ou és maluca, ou a estupidez Potteriana pega-se.  
  
- Há Há Há, que piada!  
  
O louro achou melhor não ligar ao comentário dela, estava curioso demais.  
  
- O que fazes aqui Weasley?  
  
- Bem primeiro estava a observar o lago, mas agora estou a falar com o garoto mais metido de Hogwarts.  
  
- Metido, eu?  
  
- Sim tu seu louro aguado, o que tens a ver com o que faço aqui ou não faço?  
  
Gina estava a adorar a "conversa", era bastante divertido ver o louro a ficar irritado.  
  
Por seu lado Draco travava uma luta interior, entre deixar aquela pequena intacta, ou atirá-la para o lago.  
  
- Eu não tenho nada a ver com o que fazes, mas estava curioso.  
  
- E tu o que fazes aqui?  
  
- Apeteceu-me. Foi estranho.  
  
- Como se sentisses uma enorme vontade de aqui vir. Foi isso Malfoy?  
  
- Foi Weasley. Como sabes?  
  
- Eu senti o mesmo.  
  
O louro e a ruiva olharam-se intensamente.  
  
- Bem vou-me embora. – disse ela quebrando o contacto visual.  
  
Ao passar ao lado de Draco este agarrou-lhe no pulso e puxou-a para si.  
  
- O que estás a fazer?  
  
- A provar-te que não sou bicha nenhuma!  
  
- Já não provaste ontem?  
  
- Não exactamente. – respondeu ele antes de a beijar. O beijo fora diferente do anterior, fora um beijo mais caloroso. Quando Virgínia sentiu a língua de Draco a percorrer a sua boca sentiu um arrepio na espinha como nunca tinha sentido antes.  
  
- Ok, já provaste que não és bicha nenhuma! - disse ela sem fôlego, depois do beijo.  
  
- E o Potter já tem uns belos adereços na testa.  
  
- Não contes.....  
  
- Weasley, achas mesmo que eu vou sair por aí contando que beijei uma Weasley, olha como ficava a minha reputação.  
  
Ele começou a encaminhar-se para o castelo, deixando para trás uma ruiva bastante confusa.  
  
N/A: E então estão a gostar? Mandem reviews...please...jinhos!!! 


	3. Amigos!

Amigos?!  
  
N/A: Sabem eu estou a entrar em desespero, ninguém comenta a minha fic......não estão a gostar...eu sei Tânia tu comentas-te...e muito obrigado amiga....por favor comentem sim?!  
  
Há alguns dias que Gina e Draco não se encontravam, para o louro isso era bom, pois não estando com ela não pensava tanto nela, já a ruiva tinha imensas saudades de ver o loiro irritado, do seu olhar gelado, e por muito que lhe custasse admitir tinha saudades dos seus beijos.  
  
- GINA!  
  
- Harry não é preciso gritares eu não sou surda!  
  
- Não?! Bem, chamei-te cinco vezes e tu não me ouviste! Em que pensavas?  
  
"Pensava que os beijos de Draco são muito mais envolventes do que os teus, e que ele beija extremamente bem!"  
  
- No trabalho de poções....é muito complicado, e ainda não o acabei. Mas o que querias?  
  
- Saber onde vais passar o Natal?  
  
"O natal?! Pois nunca mais me lembrei disso....ah Virgínia Weasley só sabes pensar naquele louro aguado, que ridículo!"  
  
- Bem Harry, sendo sincera eu ainda não sei, ainda não me decidi, mas prometo que quando decidir eu digo-te ok?  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
O menino fez menção de beija-la, mas ela levantou-se dizendo que ia ter aula de transfiguração e que não queria chegar atrasada.  
  
Por mais que Draco tentasse não reparar no que a ruiva fazia, acabava sempre por olhar para ela, e aquela manhã não era excepção. O que ele mais estranhou foi o facto de ela ter praticamente fugido do beijo do namoradinho- quatro- olhos- com- uma- cicatriz- na- testa.  
  
Mal a menina saiu do Salão, Draco foi atrás dela. Teve de correr para a conseguir alcançar.  
  
- Vejam só se não é a namoradinha do rapaz cicatriz!  
  
- Olá para ti também Malfoy! O que fazes aqui?  
  
- Vou para a aula, o quê pensavas que te estava a seguir?  
  
- Não disse isso, mas que eu saiba vais ter Poções e as masmorras não ficam por aqui Malfoy. – disse ela com voz de puro gozo.  
  
- Como sabes onde vou ter aula, por acaso andaste a coscuvilhar o meu horário, hã Weasley?  
  
- Não és importante o suficiente para eu fazer isso, sei porque Harry vai ter Poções, e essa aula é sempre com a Sonserina!  
  
"Sempre o maldito Potter! O Potter maravilha isto, o Potter maravilha aquilo, será que as pessoas não vêem que ele é um garoto normal, bem normal não, ele é tudo menos normal!"  
  
- E já agora Weasley o que é que tu vais ter?  
  
- Transfiguração!  
  
- A sério?! Bem que eu saiba a sala de transfiguração fica para o lado contrário, a não ser que agora as aulas sejam dadas ao pé do...  
  
- Lago! Raios é sempre o lago, e tudo por causa daquele maldito sonho! – disse ela abruptamente interrompendo-o.  
  
- Sonho?! Que sonho?  
  
- Um sonho em que eu me afogava neste lago.  
  
Draco reparou que a expressão da menina mudara, a face dela ostentava agora um expressão de medo. Não soube muito bem o porquê, mas ele puxou a menina de encontro ao seu peito. Sentia o coração dela bater acelerado, de encontro ao seu. Mantiveram-se abraçados, só sentindo o coração um do outro.  
  
- Porquê? – questionou a ruiva quase sussurrando.  
  
- Porquê o quê?  
  
- Porque me abraças assim?  
  
- Eu não sei. – e não sabia mesmo, só sabia que queria estar abraçado aquela menina.  
  
- Dra....Malfoy...  
  
- Podes chamar-me de Draco, eu não me importo!  
  
- Draco, onde vais passar as férias de Natal?  
  
- Aqui em Hogwarts. Porquê??  
  
- Nada de mais, só para saber.  
  
O silêncio voltou a instalar-se, e o louro entreteve-se a acariciar os cabelos macios da ruiva.  
  
- Qual é o teu primeiro nome? – perguntou ele quebrando o silencio.  
  
- Gina!  
  
- Isso eu sei. Não quis saber o diminutivo, mas sim o nome!  
  
- Virgínia, mas ninguém me trata assim.  
  
- Bem eu sou diferente....Virgínia.  
  
A ruiva riu, ao ouvir o nome dela ser proferido por ele  
  
- Qual é a piada?  
  
- Foi engraçado ouvir-te chamar-me.  
  
- Foi?! Então vai-te habituando!  
  
"O que estou para aqui a dizer?! Esta menina faz-me sair dos contextos normais!"  
  
- Isso quer dizer que vamos ser.....hã....amigos?  
  
"Por favor que diga sim!"  
  
- Podemos tentar! – disse ele sorrindo verdadeiramente para ela.  
  
(......)  
  
Quando Gina entrou no dormitório, foi puxada pela Maggie.  
  
- O que pensas que estas a fazer Virgínia Weasley?  
  
- Eu...nada.  
  
- Eu vi-te abraçada ao Malfoy!  
  
Gina ficou pálida por um momento, mas logo a seguir voltou ao seu estado normal.  
  
- Eu não me posso me abraçar aos amigos?  
  
- Amigos?  
  
- Sim, eu e Draco somos amigos.  
  
A amiga dela gargalhou perante esta afirmação. A ruiva olhava para ela praticamente chocada.  
  
- O que é tão engraçado?  
  
- Malfoy, amigo de uma Weasley? Um Malfoy não é amigo de ninguém!  
  
- Isso não me interessa. Só sei que Draco é meu amigo, mais nada me importa.  
  
Virgínia saiu do quarto, deixando a amiga especada no meio do quarto.  
  
N/A: se alguém lê esta fic, por favor comentem, é de uma extrema importância para mim. 


	4. Grande namorado

"Grande namorado"  
  
Virgínia e Draco desenvolveram uma amizade improvável e secreta. Encontravam-se todos os finais de tarde ao pé do lago; ninguém os veria, pois estavam tapados por enormes arbustos. O louro passava horas a dar explicações à ruiva.  
  
- Não Virgínia está errado.  
  
- Que ódio eu não gosto mesmo nada de poções.  
  
- Ouve bem, este ano tens os N.O.Ms, vais ter que perceber isto.  
  
- Pois mas não tenho vontade nenhuma.  
  
O louro olhou para a menina. Era irritante como ele adorava contemplá-la, mas o mais irritante é que ela não saia do seu pensamento. Pensava nela nas aulas, quando se encontrava deitado na cama esperando que o sono viesse, e não tirava os olhos dela na altura das refeições.  
  
A ruiva corou ao sentir o olhar cinza de Draco em si. Já se tinha habituado ao facto de ele olhar imensas vezes para ele, mas corava sempre. Era um olhar tão penetrante, tão belo e ao mesmo era um olhar indecifrável, e frio. Ela adorava ser admirada por ele, era óptimo, mas punia-se mentalmente por isso, afinal ela começava a pensar no louro de uma maneira diferente, e isso era errado, pois ela ainda tinha namorado.  
  
- Já vi que hoje não vais aprender mais nada, por isso mudando de assunto, como vai o namoro com o príncipe encantado?  
  
- Vai bem – respondeu ela sem olhá-lo.  
  
"Claro que vai, ela sempre o amou!" – pensou ele ligeiramente enciúmado.  
  
"És tão mentirosa, tu já nem gostas do Harry!" – pensava ela tristemente, mas sem o demonstrar.  
  
- Bem é quase hora de jantar, é melhor começarmos a ir embora!  
  
- Tens razão Draco, vamos!  
  
Virgínia e Draco dirigiram-se para o castelo, cada um por seu lado é óbvio, afinal não deviam de os ver juntos.  
  
A ruiva não sabia bem porquê, mas não tinha vontade nenhuma de comer. Não tocou na comida, facto esse notado pelo louro.  
  
"Porque é que ela não come?!" – pensava ele preocupado.  
  
Draco viu a menina dizer algo à sua amiga, e sair do Salão.  
  
Quando a ruiva chegou ao dormitório, sentia a cabeça a latejar e por isso achou melhor deitar-se e dormir um pouco.  
  
Sentia frio, muito frio na verdade, as forças abandonavam-na e ela sentia- se a afogar cada vez mais fundo, e mais fundo. Começava a perder os sentidos, quando sentiu umas mãos a segura-la pela cintura.  
  
Virgínia acordou suada e assustada.  
  
"A continuação do pesadelo. Óh meu Merlin, o que isto quer dizer?!"  
  
(......)  
  
Durante uma semana a ruiva e o louro não se falaram, tudo por causa dos treinos de Quidditch. Grifindória e Sonserina iam ter o seu primeiro jogo no próximo fim-de-semana.  
  
O louro andava ansioso por isso, afinal desejava ardentemente ganhar ao Potter, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria ter que jogar contra a Grifindória pois Gina era batedora dessa equipa. Por isso o louro andava extremamente confuso, e isso deixava-o ainda mais mal-humorado que o costume.  
  
A ruiva por seu lado, andava pálida e sentia-se fraca, todas as noites tinha o meu pesadelo, e o facto de ir defrontar Draco no jogo de Quidditch ainda a deixava pior.  
  
(....)  
  
Na noite antes do jogo o louro teve um pesadelo.  
  
Nadava no lago de Hogwarts, tinha que a salvar, não podia deixá-la morrer. Lá estava ela, os seus cabelos vermelhos que ele adorava mais cada dia que passava. Agarrou-a pela cintura, e começou a nadar de encontro à superfície.  
  
Acordou sobressaltado.  
  
- Virgínia - sussurrou ele – os nossos sonhos completam-se.  
  
Não voltou a adormecer, não queria sonhar com ela outra vez, esperou ansiosamente que a hora do jogo chegasse.  
  
E ela lá chegou, o estádio estava cheio, ¾ da escola apoiava a Grinfindória, mas como sempre os alunos da Sonserina conseguiam abafar os gritos dos apoiantes da equipa do leão.  
  
- Boa sorte Virgínia! – sussurou Draco ao passar por ela. Mal olhou para ela, mas reparou que ela estava muito pálida.  
  
- Para ti também.  
  
O jogo já decorria à mais de uma hora, estava bastante equilibrado, 150 X 120, ganhava a Sonserina.  
  
"Que merda, nem sinal do pomo!" – pensava Draco irritado.  
  
Olhou de relance para a ruiva, ela encontrava-se cada vez mais pálida. Mas nesse momento ele viu-o, voava perto de Gina. Acelerou a vassoura, e foi atrás do pomo, Harry ao ver o louro a deslocar- se também o viu, e foi logo atrás. Estavam lado a lado, não se podia dizer qual dos dois iria agarrá-lo primeiro. Draco estava quase a apanha-lo quando olhou para a ruivinha, ela acabava de desmaiar.  
  
"Óh não, Virgínia! Decide Draco o pomo ou Virgínia? O pomo ou Virgínia? Que se dane!"  
  
Deu uma guinada na vassoura e apanhou-a antes de ela cair no chão.  
  
- Grifindória vence! – foi o que o louro ouviu.  
  
- Virgínia acorda por favor! – pedia ele, abanando-a suavemente no seu colo. O estádio estava em silêncio, e o menino sentia todos os olhos pregados nele.  
  
- Gi! – gritou Harry ao chegar ao pé deles  
  
Quando Draco olhou para o menino que sobreviveu fê-lo com um olhar gelado, mas mesmo assim o moreno não se intimidou e disse:  
  
- Malfoy, deixa-me levá-la para...  
  
- Levá-la Potter?! Porquê posso saber? – nesta altura ele já se tinha levantado do chão e carregava agora a ruiva desmaiada nos seus braços – Não te preocupaste nada com ela, apenas com a merda do jogo! Pois bem ganhas-te e és sem duvida alguma um ÓPTIMO NAMORADO!  
  
O louro começou a dirigir-se para a Ala Hospitalar, deixando Harry especado no mesmo lugar.  
  
(......)  
  
- O que ela tem?  
  
- Nada de mais Sr. Malfoy, desmaiou porque está anémica.  
  
- Ela não tem comido muito bem. Não se preocupe não vai voltar a acontecer, eu próprio me encarregarei disso. Posso ficar com ela?  
  
- Só um pouco.  
  
A enfermeira saiu e deixou o louro com a ruiva. Ele olhava atentamente para ela. Passado um bocado Gina começou a abrir os olhos, e a primeira coisa com que se deparou foi com os olhos cinzas de Draco a olharem-na.  
  
- Draco o que.....  
  
- Shii. Está tudo bem, vocês ganharam!  
  
- Porquê?  
  
- O Potter apanhou o pomo.  
  
- Mas tu é que estavas mais perto, porque é que.....óh tu não o fizeste....tu deixas-te o pomo...por...mim?  
  
O louro ficou ligeiramente rosado, e a ruiva sorriu-lhe com carinho.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
- De nada.  
  
Ficaram em absoluto silêncio, apenas contemplavam a face um do outro, até que Gina disse:  
  
- Draco chega-te!  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Vá lá chega-te.l  
  
O louro aproximou-se dela, estavam muito próximos, conseguiam sentir a respiração um do outro.  
  
- Beija-me Draco.  
  
Ele ficou espantado com o pedido, mas como podia negá-lo se era exactamente isso que ele desejava, beijá-la. Aproximou os lábios dos da ruiva.  
  
Fora um beijo suave, mas ao mesmo tempo longo, delicado e quente, que fez com que a ruiva sentisse um arrepio pela espinha acima.  
  
- Virgínia porquê? – questionou ele quando se separaram.  
  
A ruiva sorriu, e logo depois respondeu:  
  
- Não sei....acho que tinha.....hã...saudades dos teus beijos!  
  
- Mas e o Potter?  
  
- Bem já não gosto dele, eu vou acabar o namoro com ele, mal saia daqui.  
  
- A sério?  
  
- Sim.  
  
Olharam um para o outro com carinho. Draco não resistiu e voltou a beijar a ruiva, ela puxou-o pelo pescoço tornando o beijo mais intenso.  
  
N/A: bem aqui está mais um capítulo. E o que acharam.....??!!! Bem quero agradecer as todos os que já mandaram Reviews.....  
  
Kika Felton: bem amiga muito obrigado, continua a mandar esses teus comentários da paleta, que eu curto um molho lê-los, rio-me bué....  
  
Utopia-90: Adorei seu review, tá muito boa mesmo, fico feliz por saber que está gostando. E é claro que vou continuar escrevendo, afinal a fic já está quase toda acabada (num caderno óbvio) é só passar para a net. Vai mandando as tuas opiniões.  
  
Pessoal se quiserem também podem mandar mail: rutemarques_3@hotmail.com  
  
Jinhos. 


	5. Feliz Natal

Feliz Natal  
  
Madame Pomfrey só deixou Gina sair da Ala Hospitalar dois dias depois à hora de almoço, fazendo-a prometer que comeria como deve de ser dali para a frente. Ao chegar ao Salão ela foi imediatamente puxada pelo braço por Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Tu vens comigo minha menina! – disse ele antes de começar a dirigir-se para a mesa da Sonserina. Todos olhavam para a ruiva o que fazia Draco perguntar irritado: O que foi?! Nunca viram?!  
  
- Eu prometi que tomava conta de ti, por isso come Virgínia! – disse ele mal se sentaram.  
  
- Eu não tenho fome Draco. – respondeu ela olhando para a comida.  
  
- Come Weasley!  
  
Ela achou melhor comer, a maneira como o louro havia falado conseguia assustá-la. Comia calmamente quando reparou que todo o Salão estava silencioso, e que Draco olhava fixamente para um ponto atrás dela; virou-se e encontrou...  
  
- Ron, olá!  
  
- O que fazes aqui Virgínia Weasley? – questionou o irmão com as orelhas vermelhas por causa da irritação.  
  
- Ela come. Porquê Weasley, é assim tão complicado de perceber? – questionou Draco com a sua habitual voz de deboche.  
  
- Na mesa da Sonserina? E ao teu lado Malfoy?  
  
- Sabes Ron – começou Virgínia calmamente – Draco foi a única pessoa que se preocupou realmente comigo. Nem tu, nem Harry se preocuparam com o meu estado.  
  
- Um Malfoy não se preocupa com ninguém!  
  
- Isso não me interessa para nada, só sei que Draco se preocupou comigo, só isso me interessa.  
  
- És muito ingénua Virgínia Weasley, ele não se preocupa com ninguém mesmo. Lembras-te quando o pai do teu querido amiguinho louro te deu como prenda o diário de Tom Riddle no teu primeiro ano?  
  
O louro sabia perfeitamente que a ruiva não gostava nada que tocassem naquele assunto, ela havia-lhe dito há algum tempo atrás; na verdade ele próprio não gostava que tocassem naquele assunto. Afinal ela correra perigo por causa do seu pai. Levantou-se de repente e agarrou o ruivo à sua frente pelo colarinho, e disse:  
  
- Nunca mais me compares ao meu pai, ouviste Weasley? Agora baza daqui.  
  
(.......)  
  
- Vais-me explicar o que se passou no Salão? – perguntou Ron a Gina mal esta entrou na sala comum.  
  
- Acho que Draco foi muito explícito. - respondeu ela. E olhando para o namorado disse: - Harry preciso de ir conversar contigo, vamos até aos jardins?  
  
Ao chegarem aos jardins o menino de olhos verdes começou dizendo:  
  
- Gi eu peço desc.....  
  
- Não vim aqui para ouvir as tuas explicações! – disse ela interrompendo-o – Esta caminhada tem um só objectivo.  
  
- E qual é?  
  
- O final do nosso namoro.  
  
- Mas Gi, olha eu sei que não tenho sido bom namorado, que muitas vezes te deixo sozinha, mas amo-te muito, por favor dá-me outra oportunidade! Eu prometo que vou melhorar o meu comportamento em relação a ti.  
  
- Sabes Harry, tu tens os teus defeitos, e como namorado infelizmente tiveste muitos. Desde nova que eu sonhava em namorar contigo, e talvez tenha criado muitas expectativas em relação a isso. E agora que namorávamos eu vi, que tu não eras exactamente o que eu imaginei, por isso também tenho certa culpa no fracasso deste namoro. Mas Harry, por mais que tu me prometas que vais mudar, nunca conseguirás alcançar as minhas expectativas, porque eu pensava que tu eras quase perfeito, mas não és, és Humano e erras como todos nós. Tu erras-te e eu também errei, se calhar mais do que tu, por certas coisas que aconteceram. Mas eu já não te amo, por isso nunca mais poderia dar certo.  
  
- Tu já não me amas?  
  
- Não Harry, já não te amo. Sendo sincera eu não sei se alguma vez te amei de verdade, acho que o que sempre senti por ti foi uma grande admiração, como um ídolo, entendes?  
  
- Não, não entendo. Gina nós fomos felizes!  
  
- No início do namoro sim, mas agora isto já nem parecia nenhum namoro.  
  
- O Malfoy!  
  
- O que tem o Draco a ver com isto tudo?  
  
- Tu ama-lo?  
  
- Não creio ser obrigada a responder a essa pergunta, pois a partir de agora cada um tem a sua vida, e eu já não te devo explicações da minha. Adeus Harry Potter.  
  
Dizendo isto Gina virou costas e voltou para o Castelo.  
  
(.....)  
  
Os dias foram passando, e Draco e Gina eram cada vez mais amigos. A véspera de Natal chegou rapidamente, e Virgínia passeava com a sua amiga Maggie pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Falavam alegremente, quando a menina loira, pois havia pintado o cabelo, disse:  
  
- O Malfoy vem para aqui, e eu vou-me embora!  
  
- Mas não necessitas de ir! Podes ficar.  
  
- Eu não gosto de fazer de vela!  
  
- Nós não namoramos.  
  
- Por enquanto. – disse a menina piscando o olho para a ruiva, que lhe sorriu de volta.  
  
Quando o louro se aproximou da ruiva, o coração desta acelerou instantaneamente.  
  
- Olá Weasley! – cumprimentou ele com um sorriso.  
  
- Olá Malfoy!  
  
- Ao pé do lago de novo?  
  
- Passeava com a minha amiga.  
  
O louro manteve-se a olhar para ela. Olhava-a fixamente, e Gina começava a sentir-se incomodada, e começava a ficar vermelha.  
  
- Sim Malfoy, o que foi? – questionou ela por fim, na tentativa de ele a parar de olhar daquela maneira.  
  
- Voltas-te a ter aquele sonho?  
  
- Tive sim, várias vezes seguidas, por isso é que no jogo eu estava tão mal, por causa do sonho. Ele tirava-me o sono, e a fome. Só que não era como da primeira vez, destas ultimas vezes alguém me salvava, mas nunca consegui ver quem.  
  
- Eu tive um sonho também, na véspera do jogo – começou ele, aproximando-se mais da ruiva – Eu nadava no lago, e salvava alguém, alguém com lindos cabelos vermelhos.  
  
A ruiva olhava seriamente para ele, e por fim disse:  
  
- Tu salvaste-me! E salvas-te mesmo! Salvaste-me de cair da vassoura, de um namoro que caminhava para a ruína, e salvaste-me a mim própria quando entras-te na minha vida.  
  
O louro encostou a ruiva delicadamente à árvore que se encontrava atrás dele, e de seguida encostou o seu corpo ao dela. Podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, o coração do outro a bater forte de encontro ao peito. Draco passou uma mão pela face quente da ruiva, e pousou a outra na sua cintura. Ela passou os seus braços por trás do pescoço dele. O primeiro contacto foi suave, só roçando os lábios, de seguida ela entreabriu os lábios, deixando-o explorar a sua boca. Ao sentir a língua dele de encontro à sua, ela sentiu o seu corpo estremecer, um arrepio percorreu toda a sua espinha, e ela segurou-se com mais força ao pescoço dele, com medo de cair. Beijavam-se calmamente, queriam desfrutar do sabor da boca um do outro. Para infelicidade de ambos, eles tiveram que se separar para recuperarem o fôlego.  
  
- Virgínia posso te fazer uma pergunta? Prometes que não te ris? É que nunca fiz uma pergunta.....tão....estúpida.  
  
- Podes, e eu prometo não me rir.  
  
- AceitasnamorarcomigoVirginia?  
  
- O quê? Desculpa Draco eu não percebi, tens que ser mais explícito!  
  
- A...cei...tas na...mo...rar co..mi...go Vir...gi...nia? Explicito o suficiente?  
  
A ruiva olhava para ele abismada, não esperava que ele a pedisse em namoro. Mas tinha pedido, e não era um sonho. Draco Malfoy tinha pedido ela em namoro.  
  
- É claro que eu a...cei...to namorar contigo.  
  
Ao ouvir a resposta o louro teve ímpetos de começar ao pulos, mas o facto de ter 16 anos de educação Malfoy, e a sua noção pelo ridículo fê-lo reconsiderar a hipótese. Em vez disso ele voltou a beijar a namorada apaixonadamente.  
  
(....)  
  
Virgínia entrara na sala comum super feliz, era a namorada de Draco Malfoy, e adorava-o muito, mais do que algum dia havia adorado Harry.  
  
"Harry! – pensou ela olhando para o menino que sobreviveu – Como será que ele vai reagir quando souber que foi trocado pela pessoa de Hogwarts que ele mais odeia?!"  
  
- Gi! Como foi? – perguntou Maggie por trás da ruiva.  
  
A menina virou-se para a amiga com os olhos a brilhar e com um sorrido enorme.  
  
- Draco pediu-me em namoro! - respondeu ela num sussurro.  
  
- A sério? – perguntou ela fazendo com que todos os que se encontravam na sala olhassem para ela, afinal havia praticamente gritado – Ops....desculpa! – acrescentou baixinho.  
  
As duas meninas saíram da sala sorridentes, e dirigiram-se para o Salão Principal, para irem jantar.  
  
Ao lá chegaram viram que só havia uma mesa, afinal pouca gente ficara em Hogwarts.  
  
Depois de se sentar, Virgínia sentiu alguém sentar-se ao lado dela. Olhou para o lado e deparou-se com o belo menino louro.  
  
- Óptimo vou fazer de vela. – comentou a loira baixinho, fazendo com que Draco e Gina sorrissem.  
  
Virgínia almoçava calmamente, estando se mão dada com o louro, quando viu entrar pela porta do Salão o trio maravilha.  
  
- O que faz o Malfoy sentado ao pé da minha irmã?  
  
- Eu também gostava de saber! – respondeu Hermione.  
  
Harry olhava para os dois com um misto de ódio e tristeza.  
  
- Sem dúvida alguma a cara do Potter é muito divertida. – comentou o loiro à namorada.  
  
- Não sejas assim Draco!  
  
O trio maravilha sentou-se em frente do casal, e Gina já imaginava o que ia acontecer, eles iam começar a mandar vir com Draco e este responderia à letra. Mas para surpresa dela, ninguém abriu a boca.  
  
Passado uns momentos, Draco pousou a mão dele, que estava dada com a da namorada, em cima da mesa, fazendo com que os olhos de todos os membros do trio maravilha olhassem abismados para aquela situação.  
  
Virgínia teve a impressão que o namorado se divertira com a cara dos outros, pois ela sentiu os dedos dela a se entrelaçarem nos dela.  
  
- Chega! – gritou Ron, que se encontrava vermelho – o que se passa com vocês?  
  
- O que queres dizer? – questionou Draco fazendo-se de desentendido.  
  
- O que quero dizer?! O que fazem vocês de mãos dadas?  
  
- Nada Ron! – respondeu Gina.  
  
- Nada?! Nada?  
  
- Bem que eu saiba Weasley, namorados andam de mãos dadas!  
  
- Na....namorados? – balbuciou Ron chocado. – O que raio significa isso?  
  
- Significa que eu e Virgínia namoramos, ou seja, andamos de mãos dadas, beijamo-nos e não desgrudamos um do outro. Percebido Weasley, ou queres um desenho?  
  
- Tu......Virgínia Weasley, explica-te!  
  
- Explicar-me?! Porquê?  
  
- Porque eu sou teu irmão!  
  
- Exacto, irmão; não és meu pai, por isso não tenho que te dar nenhuma explicação sobre a minha vida!  
  
- Eu pensava que Harry é que era teu namorado.  
  
- Era! Bela aplicação do verbo, no passado.  
  
- Eu não acredito que foi por ele que me trocaste! – disse Harry pela primeira vez.  
  
Virgínia gargalhou, e o ego de Draco atingiu o máximo.  
  
- Foi Harry! Foi por ele mesmo. E Ron não te incomodes em contar aos pais, eu própria tratarei disso. Draco vamos?  
  
A ruiva levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a porta do Salão, sendo seguida por um louro extremamente sorridente, e deixando para trás o trio maravilha em estado de choque.  
  
Ao chegarem à árvore "deles" Gina disse furiosa:  
  
- Que ódio, não posso ter a minha própria vida. O meu irmão ainda pensa que eu sou uma menininha, mas já tenho 15 anos, sei muito bem tratar de mim sozinha. E agora vou ter que escrever aos meus pais a contar do namoro.  
  
- Eu também vou escrever aos meus, mas fazemos assim, escrevemos só depois do Natal, dia 26.  
  
- Tudo bem – concordou a ruiva antes de ser puxada por Draco, que acabava de se sentar no chão.  
  
- Sabes, tu ainda és uma menininha, e precisas de protecção.  
  
- Tu também?  
  
- Protecção de um namorado.  
  
- E serás tu que me vais proteger?  
  
- Sempre. – respondeu ele antes de a beijar.  
  
Olharam um para o outro e de seguida para o céu estrelado. De repente uma estrela cadente passou.  
  
"Desejo que ele não me deixe nunca!" – pediu a ruiva  
  
"Por muito estúpido que possa ser, eu quero que o nosso namoro dure!" – desejou ele  
  
- Feliz Natal Virgínia!  
  
- Feliz Natal Draco!  
  
Beijaram-se durante imenso tempo, já a noite ia alta quando eles se dirigiram para as respectivas salas comunais.  
  
Deitaram-se ambos com enormes sorrisos nos lábios, afinal tanto Draco como Gina se encontravam felizes.  
  
N/A: Mais um capitulo. O que acharam?  
  
Bem quero agradecer os reviews que me têm mandado.  
  
Fefs Malfoy: Muito agradecida pelo seu review, espero que continue acompanhando a fic, e vá comentando sempre. E deixe as suas opiniões.  
  
Ana: Priminha. Fiquei muito feliz quando vi o teu review, ainda bem que estás a gostar. Olha eu vou continuar a escrever, é lógico, e tu vê se vais continuando a ler e claro a comentar tá? Posso dizer-te que o sonho deles tem um significado, que eles vão descobrir mais para a frente.  
  
Kika: Pois é amiga do meu coração, mais um capítulo, mais um comentário. Desculpa se te deixei a arder ontem, mas é que aquele capítulo tinha que acabar assim, para dar mais suspense, percebes? Que mais te posso dizer?! Ainda bem k gostaste do meu ultimo review, e vê se metes a outra fic depressa na net. E continua a comentar.  
  
Jinhos para todos. 


	6. Cartas e berradores

Cartas e berradores  
  
N/A: Eu sei, eu sei....demorei muito tempo para actualizar, peço desculpa...mas aqui vai mais um capitulo!  
  
Era manhã de natal e Virgínia acabara de acordar sendo a chocalhada pela sua amiga Maggie.  
  
- GI, acorda já é manhã e tens muitos presentes para abrir.  
  
A ruiva abriu os olhos demoradamente e de seguida olhou para os pés da cama e constatou que a amiga tinha razão.  
  
Começou a abrir os presentes e viu que sua mãe lhe mandara uma camisola como todos os anos (ao menos deixou de ser rosa e passou a ser branca - pensou ela), Percy oferecera-lhe um livro intitulado "Como ser bom cidadão!", livro esse que ela meteu imediatamente de lado, Ron dera-lhe uma caixa de doces, os gémeos uma capa novinha em folha, Hermione um livro trouxa (Romeu e Julieta), Maggie uma caixa de maquilhagem, Harry um perfume e os seus irmãos mais velhos deram-lhe o presente que ela mais gostou, um pingente em forma de meia-lua.  
  
- Bem este ano recebi muita coisa! Agora vou-me arranjar e depois descemos para o almoço de Natal. – disse ela antes de se encaminhar para o banheiro.  
  
A ruiva ia com a amiga a caminho do Salão quando encontrou o namorado.  
  
- Virgínia posso falar contigo em particular? – questionou ele friamente.  
  
- É claro – respondeu ela.  
  
Maggie continuou o seu caminho em direcção ao Salão e Virgínia seguiu o namorado até uma sala de aula vazia.  
  
- O que se passa Draco? – questionou ela que começava a se assustar com o modo frio dele.  
  
- Passa-se que eu........ – a voz dele era tão fria que a ruiva fechou os olhos com receio do que iria ouvir- ........eu não te comprei prenda nenhuma.  
  
A menina olhou para ele com os olhos esbugalhados, como ele podia ter assustado-a tanto?! Aproximou-se dele e teve uma reacção que o louro não espera, começou a bater-lhe no corpo e a dizer:  
  
- Tu queres matar-me de susto?! Eu pensei que ias acabar tudo comigo!  
  
Draco ria com toda aquela situação, passou uma mão pelas costas da menina e encostou-a ao seu peito acariciando os cabelos sedosos dela com a outra mão.  
  
- Tu achas mesmo que eu ia acabar contigo, minha tontinha?  
  
- Porque não me disseste logo o que era?  
  
- E perder a diversão toda?! Nem pensar.  
  
A menina olhou para ele fixamente e depois disse:  
  
- Eu também não te comprei nada.  
  
- Tu és a melhor prenda que alguma vez imaginei ter!  
  
Gina gargalhou perante a afirmação do namorado.  
  
- O que foi? – questionou ele admirado.  
  
- É que foi engraçado....ouvir o poderoso Draco Malfoy dizer uma frase tão.......romântica......nunca imaginei!  
  
- Pois eu também não.  
  
Draco e Gina passaram o dia de natal juntos, o primeiro dia totalmente juntos como namorados.  
  
Na manhã seguinte quando a ruiva acordou sentia o coração acelerado, era o dia em que tinha combinado escrever a carta para os pais contando do seu namoro com Draco.  
  
Encaminhou-se vagarosamente para a sala onde tinha combinado com o namorado, e quando lá chegou encontrou o belo menino sentado numa cadeira olhando pensativo para a folha de pergaminho que tinha à frente.  
  
- Olá Draco.  
  
- Olá Virgínia, pronta?  
  
- Sim – respondeu ela sentando-se ao lado dele.  
  
Depois de ambos acabarem as cartas, eles trocaram-nas para ver o que cada um tinha escrito. A primeira a ler foi a ruiva.  
  
"Mãe e Lucius  
  
Devem de estar a achar estranho eu vou estar a escrever, mas é que decidi informar – vos que namoro. Bem sei que não é novidade nenhuma eu namorar, mas este namoro poderia chegar aos vossos ouvidos por outras pessoas, visto ele ir chocar muita gente; então decidi eu próprio dar-vos a noticia. Bem para te acalmar pai, ela é sangue puro e de uma família antiga. Tu falas imenso da família dela.........chama-se Virgínia Weasley. E pronto a noticia está dada. Adeus  
Draco Malfoy"  
  
A ruiva olhou para o namorado e disse que a carta estava bem, e que ele podia ler a dela.  
  
"Mãe e Pai  
  
Agradeço desde já as vossas prendas, e agradeçam aos meninos por mim. Bem a finalidade de esta carta é informar-vos de algo de pouca importância.....eu estou a namorar e já não é com Harry. Não se preocupem eu sei-me cuidar, e se o Ron vos mandar alguma carta a falar mal dele não liguem, pois o meu irmão não gosta do meu namorado. Bem não tenho mais nada para dizer, por isso despeço-me.  
  
Com amor e saudades  
Virgínia Weasley  
  
P.S – É verdade ia-me esquecendo de uma coisa insignificante, ele chama-se Draco Malfoy!"  
  
- Sem importância?! Uma coisa insignificante?! Eu sou isto tudo? – questionou ele mal acabou de ler a carta.  
  
- Claro que não meu amor.......tu és muito importante e extremamente significante – disse ela beijando-o.  
  
- Melhor, mas não muito!  
  
- E o que queres que eu faça?  
  
- Beija-me novamente.  
  
A menina sorriu, mas cedeu à chantagem do namorado de bom-gosto.  
  
Draco mandou a sua carta pela coruja da família, e Gina utilizou a velha Errol.  
  
- A coruja não vai morrer pelo caminho?  
  
- Pode demorar a lá chegar, mas vai lá chegar.  
  
Na manhã seguinte quando a ruiva tomava o pequeno-almoço ao lado do namorado, a coruja dele pousou à frente de ambos.  
  
"Draco  
  
Finalmente uma ideia brilhante a tua, namorares a pobretona Weasley, e ex- namorada do Potter. (nesta altura não percebia o que seu pai queria dizer com tudo aquilo.) Estou orgulhoso moleque, com esse namoro vais abalar o estado psicológico do menino que sobreviveu e o Mestre vai ficar muito feliz. Tens todo o meu apoio para continuares com essa farça!  
Lucius Malfoy"  
  
Virgínia reparou que Draco se encontrava mais pálido do que o normal, e por isso questionou assustada:  
  
- O que foi? O que ele disse?  
  
O louro apenas passou a carta para as mãos da menina, e esta ao lê-la ia ficando cada vez mais escandalizada.  
  
- Este é o teu plano? – questionou ela no fim. – É Draco?  
  
-Não- respondeu ele de imediato – Eu nunca te usaria Virgínia, acredita em mim por favor!  
  
- Eu acredito! – disse ela olhando para os lindos olhos dele.  
  
(.....)  
  
Os dias foram passando e depressa as férias acabaram. Virgínia ainda não tinha recebido a resposta à sua carta, dirigia-se para o Salão pensando nisso, quando sentiu alguém ao seu lado.  
  
- Olá Virgínia.  
  
- Oi Draco.  
  
- A carta dos teus pais já veio?  
  
- Não – respondeu ela enquanto que os alunos iam chegando.  
  
Eles separaram-se, Draco foi para a mesa da Sonserina e Virgínia para a da Grifindória.  
  
A ruiva tomava o seu pequeno-almoço calmamente quando algo caiu à sua frente. Ela levantou-se e viu que o algo, era a Errol. Pegou na coruja e viu que ela trazia um envelope vermelho.....um gritador.  
  
Ela abriu-o com os dedos trémulos, sentia todos a olharem-na, e num instante os gritos de sua mãe foi ouvidos por todo o salão.  
  
- VIRGINIA WEASLEY COMO TE ATREVESTE A TROCAR O HARRY POR ESSE TRASTE DO MALFOY....  
  
- E AINDA POR CIMA DIZES QUE É ALGO SEM IMPORTANCIA! – desta vez a voz que se ouvia era a do seu pai, e aí ela assustou-se, Artur nunca lhe havia gritado.  
  
- OS MALFOY'S SÃO O INIMIGO, LEMBRASTE DO QUE TE FIZERAM NO PRIMEIRO ANO?! QUERO QUE ACABAS IMEDIATAMENTE COM ESTA LOUCURA.....UM MALFOY COM A MINHA FILHA QUE ABSURDO.  
  
O gritador explodiu e a ruiva encontrava-se encolhida na sua cadeira. Todos bichanavam, e a coitada não sabia o que fazer, o que Draco iria pensar?!  
  
Nesse momento ela sentiu a mão do namorado no seu ombro e ele disse-lhe:  
  
- Vem comigo!  
  
Saíram do Salão e encaminharam-se para a sala de aula onde se costumavam a encontrar.  
  
- Virgínia ouve este namoro vai-te trazer muitos problemas – começou Draco olhando-a nos olhos – acho que o melhor para ti é nós.......acabarmos – terminou ele a custo.  
  
- NÃO! – gritou ela correndo para ele e abraçando-o – Eu não vou acabar contigo por causa dos meus, eles têm que compreender que eu sei tomar conta de mim, e depois eu falo com eles, e vais ver como eles te vão dar uma hipótese.  
  
O louro passou a mão carinhosamente pela face dela, e de seguida uniram-se num beijo profundo.  
  
Por causa do gritados toda a escola ficou a saber do relacionamento de Draco e Gina, os grifindórios deixaram de falar com a ruiva durante uns dias (excepto Maggie que apoiava a amiga e Mione que dizia que um sobrenome não tem nada de especial!). Os sonserinos só não deixaram de falar com o louro porque tinham-lhe respeito e medo. Mas depois tudo voltou ao normal, afinal eles eram um casal de namorados como tantos outros.  
  
Gina voltou a escrever aos pais dizendo-lhes que não iria terminar com o namorado, e eles responderam-lhe com uma carta, dizendo que iam dar uma oportunidade ao louro.  
  
Lucius continuava a achar que o namoro do filho era um plano, e chegou mesmo a mandar uma carta ao menino, que o fez gargalhar como nunca na vida.  
  
- O que foi Draco? O que teu pai te disse?  
  
- Vê por ti mesma. – respondeu-lhe ele entregando-lhe a carta.  
  
"Draco  
  
Se queres que a pobretona caía de amores por ti convida-a a vir passar uns dias à nossa Mansão nestas ferias de Verão!  
Lucius Malfoy"  
  
- Entao Virgínia queres ir?  
  
- Meus pais eles nunca deixariam!  
  
- E se eu fosse passar uns dias a tua casa, para eles me conhecerem achas que assim eles já deixavam?  
  
A menina olhava admirada para o namorado, sorriu e disse que assim talvez eles deixassem. Correu a mandar uma carta aos pais, desta vez pela coruja de Ron, o que fez com que a resposta viesse no dia seguinte.  
  
- Draco podes ir passar uma semana à Toca. – disse-lhe ela sorrindo.  
  
- Vou nesta primeira semana, e depois tu vais na outra para minha casa.  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
Faltava pouco tempo para as férias de Verão e eles estavam ansiosos que elas chegassem.  
  
N/A: Pronto mais um capitulo....espero que tenham gostado....agora os agradecimentos.  
  
Ana – Querida priminha obrigado pelo comentário e ainda bem que gostaste tanto do capitulo 6........continua a comentar sim...?!  
  
Utopia – Muito obrigado pelo comentário......ora os sonhos não têm um significado explicito...apenas estão ligados a algo...que claro está eu não revelar! Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo....e continue a comentar.  
  
Kika Felton – Minha querida amiga, finalmente tive paciência e tempo para postar este capitulo.... Continua a comentar.....porque os teus lindos comentário são importantes para mim......e só faltam dois capítulos (se não em engano) para o teu capitulo do coração.  
  
Mais uma vez eu peço reviews para me animar.....e com muita pena minha eu não sei quando sairá o próximo capitulo...porque começam os testes e eu tenho que estudar.... Mas prometo que quando poder o meto logo.....Beijinhos! 


	7. Férias na Toca

Férias na Toca  
  
- Faltam dois dias para as férias – dizia a ruiva sentada no parapeito da janela encostada ao namorado.  
  
- Virgínia que dia é hoje?  
  
- Hoje?! Hã ....24 de Junho, porquê?  
  
- Por nada; é só que hoje fazemos 6 meses de namoro e tu nem te lembraste.  
  
A ruiva e riu e voltou-se para o namorado dizendo:  
  
- Eu lembrei sim, só que nunca pensei que tu te fosses lembrar.  
  
- E porquê?  
  
- Não sei, talvez por seres rapaz. Vocês nunca se lembram de nada mesmo, e muito menos de datas.  
  
- Weasley, quantas vezes é que eu tenho eu te lembrar de que sou um Malfoy, e de que os Malfoy's são melhores do que os outros?! Até para lembrar de datas.  
  
A menina riu e começou a se encostar ao corpo do belo menino louro, sentando-se agora de frente para ele.  
  
- É "Sr. Sou melhor que os outros", já que é tão bom assim, diga-me o que me comprou?  
  
- Querendo presente?! Quem disse que eu comprei presente?  
  
- Eu sabia, não és assim tão bom. – disse ela emburrada.  
  
Nesse momento Draco viu que a namorada se encontrava muito perto dele, por isso ele puxou-a delicadamente pela cintura, trazendo-a para perto do seu corpo e beijou-a apaixonadamente. A ruiva passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e começou a despentear-lhe os cabelos. Ela sentiu o namorado a arrepiar-se e logo de seguida sentiu as mãos dele as percorrer as suas costas. De uma só vez ela entrelaçou as pernas na cintura do namorado e encostou ainda mais o seu corpo ao dele. O louro considerou aquilo como um incentivo e meteu as suas mãos por baixo de camisa da menina. Gina arrepiou- se ao sentir as mãos geladas dele de encontrou à sua pele quente, e o louro começou a percorrer a cintura dela com as mãos até chegar à barriga, daí as mãos dele começaram a subir pelo corpo da menina.  
  
"A subir de mais!" – pensou ela.  
  
- Draco pára! – disse Gina afastando-se dele, encontrava-se extremamente vermelha.  
  
- Tu és má.  
  
- Não sou nada, sou sensata.  
  
- Não, não és. Primeiro provocas-me e depois afastas-te, queres o quê? Enlouquecer-me de vez?  
  
- Amor tenta perceber, eu não......hã.....me sinto preparada.  
  
- Eu percebo Virgínia. – disse ele encostando a sua testa à da ruiva. – Mas da próxima vez não me incentives tanto.  
  
- Está bem.  
  
Ele sorriu e deu um beijo carinhoso na namorada. De seguida levantou-se e foi procurar algo na sua capa. Trouxe um embrulho.  
  
- A tua prenda.  
  
- Mas, tu disseste que não tinhas comprado nada.  
  
- Menti, pega abre.  
  
Quando a ruiva abriu a prenda deparou-se com uma gargantilha de ouro branco cravada com diamantes e brincos a condizer. Os olhos da menina brilharam, as faces ficaram rosadas e a boca abriu-se de admiração.  
  
- Então gostaste? – questionou ele por fim.  
  
- Eu...eu...adorei. É lindo, muito obrigado – ela sorriu para ele e ele retribuiu. Manteve-se a olhar para a prenda durante algum tempo, até que a deixou de lado e levou as mãos ao pescoço. Draco olhava-a admirado.  
  
- A tua prenda. – disse ela.  
  
- Não Virgínia, não posso aceitar. É o teu pingente, foi oferecido pelos teus irmãos e tu adora-lo.  
  
- Por isso é que tu estou a dar, para estar sempre perto de ti. Vá toma.  
  
O louro aceitou-o e meteu-o logo no pescoço, de seguida beijou a namorada docemente.  
  
(........)  
  
dois dias passaram e Virgínia e Draco encontravam-se no trem para irem para a Toca.  
  
- Pronto para conhecer minha família?  
  
- Sim, mas eu já conheço, não são muitos.....ao todo são seis pessoas!  
  
- Seis?! Estás a contar com quem?  
  
- Ora, teus pais, o Weasley amigo do Potter, os gémeos e aquele todo emproado que era Monitor-chefe.  
  
- Esqueceste-te do Gui e do Carlinhos....meus irmãos mais velhos.  
  
- Mais dois?! E só agora é que me dizes? – perguntou ele olhando seriamente para a namorada.  
  
- Achei que era irrelevante.  
  
- Óh claro....irrelevantíssimo.  
  
- Chegámos.  
  
Draco e Gina saíram do trem, e o louro depressa vislumbrou a mãe da namorada. A ruiva agarrou-o pela mão e puxou-o levando-o ao encontro de sua mãe.  
  
- Gina! Filha bem-vinda.  
  
- Olá mãe! Tinha saudades. Este – disse ela apontando para o louro- é o meu namorado, Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Muito prazer.  
  
- O prazer é todo meu – cumprimentou ele o mais delicado possível.  
  
Depois das apresentações o louro seguiu os Weasley's que se dirigiram para um pequeno automóvel.  
  
- Nunca andaste de carro? – questionou Gina ao namorado vendo a cara de choque olhando para o automóvel.  
  
- Eu....bem sim....só que o meu chama-se limusina.  
  
- Pois gente rica é outra coisa. – disse ela sorrindo e entrando no quarto.  
  
Ele entrou no carro seguindo a namorada, e passado algum tempo estavam à porta da Toca.  
  
Quando o louro olhou para a casa da namorada trocei o nariz.  
  
- Virgínia como cabe tanta gente nesta casa?  
  
- Eu sei lá, cabendo.  
  
- Sim bastante explicita Weasley.  
  
A ruiva olhou para o namorado com um olhar assassino e entrou na casa deixando o louro à porta.  
  
- Então Malfoy esta casa é muito pobre para o Sr. Todo-poderoso?- questionou Ron.  
  
- Talvez seja por tu viveres nela, mas como Virgínia consegue cá viver, eu também posso cá passar uns dias. – respondeu ele com o seu sorriso de desdém entrando na casa.  
  
Ao entrar ele admirou-se, a casa era pequena como ele pensava, mas estava bastante limpinha, visto não haver nenhum elfo-doméstico para a limpar.  
  
- Não é bem ao que estás habituado? - questionou Molly.  
  
- Não, não é.  
  
- Olha querido é melhor ires desfazer as malas, Gi filha acompanhas o teu namorado até ao quarto onde ele vai ficar?  
  
- É claro, anda Draco.  
  
Gina e Draco subiram as escadas e ela questionou:  
  
- Arrependido de teres vindo?  
  
- Não, nem por isso.  
  
- Talvez, fiques agora.  
  
- Porquê?  
  
- Bem vais ficar no mesmo quarto que o Ron.  
  
Virgínia viu os olhos de Draco a arregalarem-se.  
  
- Não posso ficar no teu? – questionou ele passado um bocado.  
  
- Não – respondeu ela corando – meus pais NUNCA deixariam.  
  
- Se tem mesmo que ser.  
  
- É aqui. – disse ela abrindo a porta do quarto.  
  
Quando o louro olhou para o quarto exclamou perplexo:  
  
- Laranja! E tudo desarrumado....credo.  
  
- Desarrumado?! Ora Draco ele é rapaz.  
  
- Também eu, e nem por isso meu quarto se encontra desarrumado.  
  
- Vou fazer de conta que acredito.  
  
- É verdade, eu vou mostrar-te, vais ver. Agora responde-me a uma pergunta. Onde é o teu quarto?  
  
- Vês aquela porta ao fundo do corredor?! É aí. Agora eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas, até já.  
  
A ruiva saiu deixando Draco a olhar em redor.  
  
- A admirar a instalação Malfoy?  
  
- Estou à procura de algo de valor, neste monte de lixo!  
  
Ele viu o ruivo a ficar vermelho de raiva, mas para seu espanto ele limitou- se a dizer:  
  
- A tua cama será aquela?  
  
Draco aproximou-se dela e disse:  
  
- O teu primeiro pensamento de manha deve ser: "Tenho que ter cuidado ao me levantar ou ainda bato com a cabeça no tecto!".  
  
- Não mereces resposta.  
  
- Admite Weasley, não tens resposta para me dar.  
  
- Eu ainda gostava de saber o que fazes cá em casa, se só sabes meter defeitos?  
  
- Isso não é da tua conta, é assunto meu. – respondeu dirigindo-se para a porta.  
  
- Onde vais?  
  
-Ter com a tua irmã......ao quarto – completou provocador.  
  
- Não te atrevas.  
  
- Tenta impedir-me. - disse ele antes de fechar a porta na cara do ruivo.  
  
Dirigiu-se para a porta do quarto da namorada e bateu esperando resposta.  
  
- Entre.  
  
Quando entrou ficou surpreso, o quarto era diferente do de Ron. Tinha uma cómoda onde a ruiva guardava os adereços, uma pequena estante onde ela tinha alguns livros, um guarda-roupa ao lado da estante e a cama encontrava- se ao lado da janela e ficava de frente para a porta.  
  
Só depois de admirar o quarto é que o louro reparou que a namorada se encontrava na cama, quando viu a maneira como ela estava sorriu maliciosamente. Ela encontrava-se debruçada para fora da cama, devia de estar a guardar algo debaixo desta, pois só se via as pernas dela, e para contentamento do louro a saia da menina estava bastante subida, deixando a sua perna quase toda à mostra.  
  
Ele aproximou-se calmamente, e meteu as mãos nas pernas dela. Gina saltou de susto e quando olhou para cima e viu o namorado ruborizou como nunca.  
  
- Draco! Pensava que era a minha mãe. – e dizendo isto ela sentou-se na cama, tapando as pernas. Viu que o namorado não tirava os olhos dela. – Não me olhes assim, deixas-me encabulada.  
  
Ele aproximou-se dela, ficando bem perto, na tentativa de se afastar ela chegou-se para trás, só que ele continuava a aproximar-se. Quando deu por si estava deitada na cama, com o namorado em cima dela. Ele aproximou-se do ouvido dela e disse:  
  
- Ficas uma gracinha encabulada.  
  
A ruiva corou, e ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela. Ela puxou-o pelo pescoço tornando o beijo o beijo mais intenso e as mãos dele começaram a percorrer a barriga dela, iam subindo devagar, sem que ela o impedisse. O louro sentiu as mãos dela por baixo da sua camisa, arranhando as suas costas suavemente. As mãos dele continuavam a subir até.....  
  
- Gina! – gritou Ron – Sai dai Malfoy.  
  
O ruivo empurrou Draco da cama e olhou para a irmã que desejava enfiar a cabeça na terra.  
  
- Espera até a mãe saber disto. – disse ele encaminhando-se para a porta.  
  
- Se contares, eu digo-lhe o que tu e a Hermione fazem!  
  
Bingo. Ron olhou para ela com o olhar esbugalhado.  
  
- Co...como....sabes?  
  
- Ouvi-te a conversar com ela.  
  
- Muito bem eu não digo à mãe – e saiu do quarto todo corado.  
  
- Bela tirada Virgínia.  
  
- Foi um tiro no escuro.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Eu não ouvi conversa nenhuma, eu não sabia de nada, mas pelos vistos acertei.  
  
Começaram os dois a rir, Draco riu tanto que acabou por se deitar na cama. A ruiva deitou-se em cima dele e beijou-o; ele puxou-a pela cintura juntando os corpos.  
  
- É melhor descermos – disse ela – ainda aparece ai a minha mãe e depois é que nos ferramos.  
  
Draco concordou e ambos saíram do quarto.  
  
(.....)  
  
os dias passaram rapidamente. Draco estava a divertir-se bastante, afinal estava com a namorada 24 horas por dia e ainda tirava sarro do Ron. No dia seguinte já estaria em casa, e levaria a namorada consigo. O pai de Draco havia falado com Arthur e disse-lhe que teria muito gosto em conhecer a namorada do filho, e o ruivo deu permissão à filha para ir.  
  
Draco ficara felicíssimo e Gina andava nervosa.  
  
- Virgínia não estejas assim. – disse-lhe Draco no ultimo dia na Toca – Meus pais não são nenhuns monstros.  
  
- Não é isso, é que....vocês são diferentes de nós. Comportam-se de maneira diferente.  
  
- Eu tenho a certeza que te vais sair bem. Boa noite – disse ele antes de dar um beijo carinhoso na namorada.  
  
A ruiva manteve-se acordada durante bastante tempo, o nervoso nunca a deixava dormir. Decidiu ir beber um copo de água, encaminhou-se silenciosamente para a cozinha. Já tinha acabado de beber quando alguém lhe tapou a boca.  
  
- Sou eu não grites.  
  
- Draco – sussurrou a ruiva virando-se para ele – assustaste-me.  
  
- Pois foi o que pensei, por isso é que tapei a tua boca, para não gritares.  
  
- O que fazes aqui?  
  
- Vim beber água.  
  
Ela esperou por ele, e depois subiram as escadas juntos.  
  
- Eu acompanho-te até ao quarto.  
  
- Não é necessário.  
  
- Eu ínsito.  
  
A menina deu de ombros e Draco seguiu-a até ao quarto. Ao chegar à porta ela virou-se para ele e beijou-o. Sem aviso ela sentiu a porta a abrir-se e foi empurrada por Draco. O louro fechou a porta atrás de si.  
  
Gina puxou o namorado pela camisola e ele beijava-a quase selvaticamente. A ruiva sentiu as mãos do namorado a baixar as alças da sua camisa e de seguida os lábios dele no seu pescoço. Ele encostou a namorada à parede, e encostou seu corpo ao dela, as suas mãos percorriam o colo da menina e foram descendo sem que ela impedisse.  
  
As mãos dele continuavam a percorrer o corpo dela, e ela tremia com o contacto; beijaram-se durante muito mais tempo até que ela se afastou. Sentia-se quente e viu que Draco se encontrava rosado.  
  
- É melhor ires.  
  
- Pois é melhor. Atá já. – despediu-se beijando-a demoradamente.  
  
Gina sentou-se na cama com o coração acelerado.  
  
"É quase manha. Daqui a umas horas estou na Mansão Malfoy, é melhor dormir um pouco."  
  
N/A: bem mais um capitulo.....espero que tenham gostado...mandem reviews ok?!  
  
Agradeço muito a quem comentou...e continuem comentando....jinhos...até ao próximo capitulo...FUI. 


	8. Mansão Malfoy

Mansão Malfoy  
  
N/A: Muito obrigado pelos comentários.....apesar de terem sido poucos..não gostaram do ultimo capitulo?!  
  
Era quase hora de almoço quando Gina e Draco chegaram à Mansão. Quando a ruiva olhou para a Mansão ficou chocada com a imponência desta.  
  
- Virgínia! – chamou Draco – Vamos?  
  
A menina disse que sim com a cabeça; ao entrar na Mansão exclamou:  
  
- Uau, é linda. Enorme, imponente, a decoração é magnifica, nunca imaginei que fosse assim.  
  
Ela olhou para o namorado e viu que ele sorria.  
  
- Anda vou-te apresentar-te aos meus pais – o louro agarrou na mão da ruiva e encaminharam-se para o Salão.  
  
Quando entraram a ruiva deparou-se com o Salão mais belo que alguma vez vira. No meio encontrava-se uma enorme mesa de vidro, ao pé da janela estavam os sofás, e em frente a estes havia duas portas de vidro que davam para uma enorme varanda.  
  
Gina viu que por essas portas entrava a mulher mais bonita que já vira. Era alta, magra, loura e jovem.  
  
- Mãe! – disse Draco aproximando-se da mulher.  
  
- Meu filho, que saudades – cumprimentou a mulher abraçando o belo menino.  
  
- Mãe apresento-te a Virgínia Weasley, minha namorada.  
  
Para surpresa da ruiva a mulher sorriu-lhe, e o sorriso era sincero.  
  
"Como o de Draco" – pensou ela  
  
- É um prazer conhecer a Senhora.  
  
- É um prazer conhecer a namorada do meu filho.  
  
- Mãe onde está Lucius?  
  
- O teu pai Draco não está, foi a uma reunião.  
  
A ruiva viu que o olhar da mulher tinha ficado assombrado, e percebeu qual era a reunião, reunião de comensais.  
  
- Áh claro......uma reunião.  
  
- Filho não tens que ir arrumar as tuas coisas? Vai enquanto eu falo com a tua namorada.  
  
O louro olhou para a mãe e saiu sorrindo do Salão.  
  
- Virgínia é esse o teu nome certo?  
  
- É sim, mas só Draco me trata assim, todas as outras pessoas me tratam por Gina.  
  
- E como desejas que te trate?  
  
- Como a Senhora quiser.  
  
- Muito bem Gina, fala-me do vosso relacionamento!  
  
- O meu e do Draco?  
  
- Claro menina.  
  
- Bem nós os dois damo-nos bem. Eu gosto imenso dele.  
  
- Ele alguma vez te magoou?  
  
- Nunca Sra. Na verdade ele é um óptimo namorado, faz-me sentir importante e amada.  
  
A mulher sorria e disse-lhe:  
  
- Eu conheço bem o meu filho, é a primeira vez que ele traz uma namorada cá para casa, e ele está muito feliz. Ao contrário do meu marido, que pensa que ele namora contigo só para agradar ao Lord das Trevas, eu sei que não é verdade, tenho a certeza que ele te ama mesmo.  
  
A ruiva ruborizou e sorriu, a mulher continuou:  
  
- Gina vem comigo, vou-te mostrar onde fica o teu quarto!  
  
Encaminharam-se as duas para o Hall de entrada e começaram a subir as escadas. Quanto mais a ruiva conhecia a casa, mais ela a achava esplêndida.  
  
- Este é o quarto de Draco, e aquele é o teu.  
  
Gina viu que ficava no quarto mesmo ao lado do de Draco.  
  
- Se necessitares de algo é só chamares....eu estarei lá em baixo a preparar as coisas para a festa!  
  
A ruiva olhou aterrorizada para a mulher, e perguntou:  
  
- Festa?! Que festa?  
  
- A festa de aniversário de Draco, ele faz 17 anos daqui a dois dias. Ele não te disse nada?  
  
- Não.  
  
- É típico dele – e dizendo isto fio embora.  
  
Quando a menina viu a mulher a desaparecer do seu campo de visão, entrou no quarto do namorado.  
  
- Dra..... – não terminou o que ia a dizer, pois o que viu deixou-a sem ar. O namorado encontrava-se só de calças, o seu tronco extremamente torneado e bem feito, encontrava-se despido.  
  
- O que foi Virgínia?  
  
Ela nada respondeu, mantinha-se a contemplá-lo.  
  
- Virgínia! Acorda!  
  
- Hã, o quê?  
  
- O que querias?  
  
- Áh pois, porque é que não me disseste nada sobre o teu aniversário?  
  
- Tu nunca perguntas-te.  
  
- Eu sou uma péssima namorada, tu compraste-me prenda de anos e eu nem sequer me preocupei em saber a tua data de aniversário.  
  
- Virgínia tu não és nada uma péssima namorada. – disse ele aproximando-se perigosamente dela.  
  
- Sou sim, sou sim.  
  
A ruiva sentiu o namorado a encostá-la à parede e de seguida sentiu o corpo dele de encontro ao seu. As mãos dela percorriam as costas dele e ele desapertava os botões da camisa dela. Beijavam-se fervorosamente só se afastando para recuperarem ar. Ela agarrou-se ao pescoço dele e ele encaminhou-se para a cama, levando- a consigo. Deitou-se delicadamente por cima dela, e no momento em que ele sentiu as mãos dela a abrir o seu cinto ouviu sua mãe dizer:  
  
- Draco, teu pai chegou!  
  
- Merda para ele – sussurrou o louro.  
  
- Draco vamos embora, é melhor.  
  
- O meu pai aparece sempre quando não deve......estava a ficar tão bom.  
  
A ruiva ruborizou ficando da mesma cor dos cabelos e ele riu dando-lhe a camisa que se encontrava no chão do quarto.  
  
Draco saiu do quarto dirigindo-se para o Salão, sendo seguido pela namorada.  
  
Quando chegou ao Salão a ruiva deparou-se com Lucius Malfoy, era igual a Draco, só que o cabelo deste era mais comprido do que o do seu namorado.  
  
- Pai! – saudou Draco sem emoção.  
  
- Draco, sê bem-vindo. Como estás?  
  
- Óptimo.  
  
- E esta linda jovem deve de ser a tua namoradinha, a Weasley.  
  
- É Gina. – disse Narcisa.  
  
- Pois claro....Gina – corrigiu o homem a custo.  
  
A ruiva viu que Lucius não gostava dela, e que seu olhar era frio como o gelo, assim como o de Draco para Harry.  
  
- Muito prazer Senhor! – cumprimentou ela educadamente.  
  
- Igualmente. Filho eu preciso de falar contigo! Com licença.  
  
A ruiva viu o namorado a sair do Salão.  
  
- Vão para o escritório do meu marido. Gina nunca lá entres sem seres convidada, ele não gosta disso.  
  
- Certamente.  
  
- Gina passa-se algo? Pareces triste!  
  
- É que eu não sabia que Draco fazia anos, e muito menos tinha conhecimento da festa, e por isso não trouxe vestido nenhum de jeito. – respondeu corando.  
  
A mulher sorriu e os seus olhos brilharam.  
  
- Podemos tratar disso. Vem comigo.  
  
Enquanto isso Lucius perguntava ao filho:  
  
- O Potter está abalado com o teu namoro?  
  
- Está pai....muito abalado.  
  
- Óptimo, o mestre vai gostar de saber. Diz-me garoto quando estiveste em casa dos Weasley's ouviste algo interessante?  
  
"Como posso ter ouvido se não prestei atenção nenhuma?!"  
  
- Não pai, não ouvi nada.  
  
- De certeza?  
  
- Sim Lucius de certeza. Porque haveria eu de mentir?  
  
- Tens razão. Podes ir.  
  
Quando o louro saiu do escritório não encontrou nem sua mãe nem a namorada.  
  
- Kelly! – chamou ele a um elfo-doméstico que ali passava – Minha mãe onde está?  
  
- A Sra sua mãe menino dirigiu-se para o quarto, sendo seguida pela menina vermelha.  
  
- Menina vermelha! – repetiu ele rindo – Obrigado Kelly.  
  
Ao entrar no quarto de Narcisa a ruiva admirou-se mais uma vez. Era enorme, bonito e extremamente bem decorado. Ela viu a mulher a dirigir-se para o armário e a procurar algo. Tirou um lindo vestido preto.  
  
- Quero que experimentes este vestido.  
  
-Mas.....  
  
- Eu disse para o experimentares.  
  
A menina assim fez, dirigiu-se para o banheiro do quarto e vestiu o vestido. Assentava-lhe como uma luva, como se tivesse sido feito para ela.  
  
Era o vestido mais belo que alguma vez experimentara. Justo na zona do peito, alargando na zona da cintura. Comprido até aos pés, de alças, com um decote arredondado, mostrando o seu colo e seu pescoço.  
  
Quando saiu do banheiro Narcisa mirou-a e depois disse:  
  
- Como eu pensei, perfeito. Eu vesti esse vestido quando tinha a tua idade, num baile de Natal em Hogwarts, foi nesse baile que conheci o amor da minha vida.  
  
- O pai de Draco?  
  
A ruiva viu o olhar da mulher a entristecer, e arrependeu-se de ter perguntado.  
  
- Lucius é o meu marido, não quer dizer que seja o amor da minha vida.  
  
- Eu.......eu não sabia. Peço perdão, não devia de ter questionado.  
  
- Não faz mal. Gina eu ofereço-te esse vestido.  
  
- O quê?! Óh não Sra não posso aceitar, o vestido é seu, e deve de ser muito especial para si, eu não posso.  
  
- Ele é meu e por isso eu é que sei o que fazer com ele. Ofereço-to, usa-o no aniversário do meu filho.  
  
- Muito obrigado – agradeceu a ruiva antes de voltar para o banheiro para se trocar.  
  
Quando saiu do quarto viu Draco à porta.  
  
- Draco o que fazes aqui?  
  
- Estava a ver se chovia. – respondeu irónico – É obvio que te esperava. Afinal o que tu e a minha mãe tanto conversaram?  
  
- Assuntos de mulheres filho.  
  
- Não vale a pena insistir, já vi. Mãe ouvi dizer que vais fazer uma festa para mim?  
  
- É verdade.  
  
- Quem convidas-te?  
  
- Só amigos. Agora deixo-vos a sós.  
  
O louro foi para o seu quarto e levou a namorada consigo. Ao entrar no quarto a ruiva olhou em redor. O quarto era enorme (como tudo naquela casa), a cama dele, que era de casal, estava no centro do quarto, em frente desta o armário onde ele guardava a sua roupa, ao lado do armário estava um aporta que dava para o banheiro do quarto, em frente desta porta encontrava- se uma enorme estante cheia dos mais diversos livros, e de frente da porta do quarto estavam duas portas que davam para a varanda.  
  
- Bem tinhas razão, o teu quarto está impecável.  
  
- Só agora é que reparaste?  
  
- Digamos que à bocado quando entrei estava mais interessada a olhar para....... – a menina corou e Draco questionou:  
  
- Para o quê?  
  
- Para o teu corpo – respondeu vermelha.  
  
- Sério?! Estás interessada no quê agora?  
  
- Nos livros. – respondeu ela afastando-se dele.  
  
- Livros?! Estás interessada nos livros?!  
  
A ruiva sorriu para si mesma e Draco sentou-se na cama emburrado.  
  
O dia passou rapidamente, e Virgínia divertiu-se bastante.  
  
Draco mostrou-lhe toda a casa durante a tarde e a ruiva adorou, é claro que ele aproveitou o facto de terem ficado sozinhos para se agarrar à namorada, nas divisões mais isoladas da casa.  
  
Em certa altura ele chegou ao ponto de conseguir tirar o soutien da menina. Começou a beijar-lhe a barriga delicadamente, e ela tremia ao sentir os lábios quentes dele no seu corpo; mas ainda tremeu mais quando sentiu as mãos dele a envolverem os seus seios delicadamente.  
  
Ele reparou que ela não se sentiu à vontade e por isso disse-lhe ao ouvido:  
  
- Não te preocupes, tu és lindíssima, não tenhas vergonha.  
  
- É que eu nunca deixei que ninguém tocar-me tanto.  
  
Ele afastou-se dela e olhou-a nos olhos.  
  
- Nem o Potter?  
  
- Eu e Harry nunca passamos de simples beijos....simples de mais. – respondeu ela puxando-o de encontro ao seu corpo beijando-o.  
  
As mãos dele percorriam o corpo da menina e ela arranhava as costas dele com uma das mãos e com a outra massajava-lhe os cabelos.  
  
Em meio de beijos ela disse:  
  
- É melhor irmos embora! Ainda aparece para ai um dos inúmeros elfos.  
  
- Eles não vêm para esta parte da mansão.  
  
- Mas é tarde.  
  
Ele afastou-se dela e entregou-lhe sua roupa de seguida.  
  
(......)  
  
Já deitado Draco lembrava-se do corpo delicado e perfeito da namorada e sorriu para si. Encontrava-se feliz, pois aos poucos ela ia cedendo e ele ia avançando. O que ele sentia por aquela menina era algo que nunca pensou sentir por ninguém, muito menos por uma Weasley. Mas ele agora tinha a certeza, amava aquela ruivinha mais do que tudo, e não via o dia em que a teria totalmente nos seus braços. Adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
Enquanto isso no quarto ao lado Gina revirava-se na cama.  
  
- Minha Virgínia – dizia-lhe uma voz conhecida, mas que ela queria esquecer.  
  
A ruiva abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a câmara dos segredos, e ao seu lado estava.........  
  
- Tom!  
  
- Olá Virgínia, senti saudades tuas – disse ele aproximando-se dela. Passou sus grande mão fria pela face quente da pequena. Gina tremeu com o contacto e várias lágrimas escorreram pela sua face quando ela sentiu os lábios frios dele de encontro aos seus.  
  
- Eu te amo Virgínia.  
  
- Eu......eu não te amo Tom, eu amo Draco.  
  
Ao dizer isto ela sentiu as mãos dele a apertarem-lhe os braços e a deitá- la no chão. Ela chorava e ele encaminhou as mãos até à saia dela, e abriu-a facilmente.  
  
- Não, não Tom, deixa-me!  
  
- Tu desejas-me Virgínia.  
  
- NÃO, eu desejo Draco.  
  
Nesse momento ela acordou. Sentia frio, medo e viu que chorava. Levantou-se de sua cama e saiu do quarto entrando no de Draco. O louro acordou ao ouvi-la entrar, quando olhou para a namorada viu que ela chorava imenso. Sentou-se na cama e ela correu para ele.  
  
- Virgínia, o que foi?  
  
- Tom, sempre Tom. Eu sonhei com ele, eu estava na câmara e ele disse que me amava e beijou-me, eu disse que te amava, então ele deitou-me no chão à força e tirou-me a saia felizmente eu acordei – disse ela em meio de soluços.  
  
- Foi só um sonho.  
  
- Não, olha – ela mostrou-lhe os braços, e Draco pôde vê-los vermelhos, marcados por mãos.  
  
- Vais dormir aqui comigo o resto da noite, não te vou deixar sozinha.  
  
Deitou-se na cama e foi quando ela reparou que ele estava só de roupa interior.  
  
- Eu acho melhor não.  
  
- Virgínia, vais só dormir, mais nada.  
  
Ela deitou-se ao lado dele e adormeceu profundamente. Ele manteve-se a olhá- la durante bastantes minutos, até que também adormeceu.  
  
(.....)  
  
Na tarde seguinte Gina encontrava-se com a Sra. Malfoy, e esta perguntou- lhe:  
  
- Passasse algo?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Gina não me mintas, diz-me o que se passa!  
  
A ruiva sentiu que podia confiar naquela mulher e por isso contou-lhe o que se passara. Narcisa não interrompeu, no fim olhou para ele e perguntou-lhe:  
  
- És virgem?  
  
- Sou.  
  
- É por isso. Tom anda atrás de ti por seres pura, na altura em que te entregares a um homem ele deixa-te.  
  
- Tem a certeza?  
  
- Quase a certeza Gina. Vê, ele é muito persistente, meu marido deu-te o diário quando tu ainda eras muito nova. Suponho que ele se apoderou de ti muito mais do que imaginávamos. E agora que estás mais crescida ele decidiu reaparecer, pois ele vive em ti. Se fizeres com que outro homem faça parte de ti ele é expulso do teu espírito para sempre.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
Para seu alívio naquela noite ela não sonhou com Tom.  
  
Quando acordou na manha seguinte lembrou-se que era o aniversário de Draco.  
  
N/A: Pronto..mais um capitulo...o que acharam? Mandem reviews!!!! Por favor...  
  
Obrigado a todos o que têm comentado......  
  
Até ao próximo capitulo.....que prometo vir o mais depressa possível.... 


	9. A festa

A festa  
  
Quando saiu do quarto Draco também saia do dele.  
  
- Bom dia Virgínia, dormiste bem?  
  
- Bom dia, dormi sim – respondeu passando os braços por trás do pescoço do namorado – Muitos Parabéns – continuou antes de beijá-lo apaixonadamente.  
  
- Obrigado Virgínia.  
  
Nesse momento a ruiva vê Lucius, o homem dirige-se para eles e diz com a sua voz fria:  
  
- Draco tua mãe chamou-te! Áh e parabéns. – e dizendo isto desapareceu por um enorme corredor.  
  
- Que simpático que o teu pai é!  
  
- Bem, pelo menos deu-me os parabéns, o que já não é mau. Vamos?  
  
O louro começou a afastar-se, mas a namorada puxou-o para si voltando a beijá-lo. Beijaram-se uma e outra vez, até serem interrompidos por um dos elfos-domésticos, que lhes disse:  
  
- A Sra sua mãe está chamando-o menino.  
  
Quando eles chegaram ao Salão Gina viu que estava belíssimo.  
  
- Filho, muitos parabéns – disse a mulher loura abraçando-o – Bom dia Gina. – completou sorrindo para a ruiva.  
  
- Bom dia.  
  
- Então gostaram do Salão?  
  
- Está belíssimo Senhora.  
  
- É mãe, está óptimo! A que horas é que é a festa?  
  
- Ás 6 da tarde. E Gina eu convidei os teus pais.  
  
A ruiva arregalou os olhos e Draco também, ambos olhando para Narcisa.  
  
- Não me olhem assim. Eles são os pais da tua namorada Draco, também têm direito a serem convidados.  
  
- Mas eles não aceitaram pois não? – questinou Virgínia esperançada.  
  
- Aceitaram sim. Agora tenho que ir, até já.  
  
Depois da mulher sair do Salão a menina virou-se para o namorado e disse:  
  
- Eles vêm! Óh meu Merlin!  
  
- Tem calma vai tudo correr bem.  
  
- Óh claro meu pai e o teu juntos. Lembras-te do que aconteceu da última vez que se encontraram?  
  
- Nada de mais. Começaram a lutar no meio da livraria. Até que foi bonito – acrescentou ele com um sorriso sádico no rosto.  
  
As horas passaram depressa e por volta das 5 da tarde Gina virou-se para o louro e disse-lhe:  
  
- Vou arranjar-me!  
  
- Mas ainda falta uma hora para o início da festa.  
  
- Eu quero ser a menina mais bonita da festa.  
  
- Virgínia tu já és a menina mais bonita, não necessitas de te arranjar muito.  
  
- Eu não me vou arranjar muito, só um pouquinho, está descansado.  
  
Ela deu um selinho ao namorado e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto.  
  
Faltava pouco para as 6 e Gina acabava de se arranjar. Já ouvia as vozes que vinham do piso de baixo, os convidados já deviam de estar a chegar. Ouviu alguém bater à porta e foi abri-la. Deparou-se com o namorado, ele estava LINDO.  
  
Trajava de smoking preto, a camisa que usava era branca. O que mais chamou à atenção da ruiva foi o cabelo dele, encontrava-se húmido e caía para a zona dos olhos. Reparou que ele olhava intensamente para ela, e que sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta.  
  
Quando Draco vislumbrou a namorada ficou atónico, ela estava BELISSIMA. O vestido preto assentava-lhe bem, mostrando as suas curvas bem delineadas, a gargantilha que ele lhe oferecera destacava o seu pescoço desnudo, o cabelo dela encontrava-se preso num delicado coque, o que deixava à mostra os brincos que condiziam com a gargantilha. Ele viu que ela ostentava uma maquilhagem clarinha, mas se notava.  
  
- Então o que achas? – questinou ela vendo que ele não fazia qualquer comentário.  
  
- Que vou estar acompanhado da menina mais bela que alguma pisou o chão desta casa.  
  
- E eu vou estar acompanhada do menino mais belo, sexy e gostoso de toda a festa.  
  
Ele ofereceu-lhe o braço sorrindo, e encaminharam-se para o Salão. Ao entrar neste Gina ficou assustada, ele estava cheio de gente, as famílias mais ricas e poderosas estavam reunidas naquele Salão.  
  
- Filho, Gina! Uau estão ambos perfeitos, o vestido ficou-te mesmo muito bem.  
  
- Mãe não disseste que só tinhas convidado amigos?  
  
- Amigos do teu pai.  
  
O louro revirou os olhos e olhou para a porta.  
  
- Tua família Virgínia, acompanhada do Potter, da Granger, e do....eu sei o nome dele..., áh sim...Sirius Black.  
  
Nesse momento a ruiva sentiu as mãos de Narcisa, que se encontravam nos seus ombros, a ficarem húmidas.  
  
"Será ele?!"  
  
Olhou para a mulher e viu que ela olhava para ele, assim como viu que ele olhava para ela.  
  
"É deve de ser mesmo ele!"  
  
- Filha!  
  
- Mãe, pai – a ruiva viu que Ron e os Gémeos também vinham.  
  
- Que vestido bonito – comentou Ron – Onde o arranjaste?  
  
- Foi-lhe oferecido! – respondeu Draco azedo.  
  
- Sr e Sra Weasley é um prazer recebe-los em minha casa.  
  
- O prazer de virmos aqui é todo nosso Sra Malfoy.  
  
Nesse momento Gina viu Lucius a dirigir-se para eles.  
  
- Narcisa onde estão....... – ele olhou para os Weasley's e o copo que tinha na mão espatifou-se no chão – O que.....  
  
- Eles foram convidados pai.  
  
O homem olhou para Draco e viu que este sustentava um sorriso cínico.  
  
- Se foram convidados tudo bem! Narcisa o que eu queria saber é onde estão as bebidas?  
  
- Na cozinha! – respondeu seca.  
  
O homem dirigiu-se para a cozinha e Draco perguntou:  
  
- Lucius não sabia que tinhas convidado a família de Virgínia?  
  
- Não filho, não lhe tinha dito.  
  
Eles encaminharam-se para dentro do Salão, e Draco e Virgínia afastaram-se do resto das pessoas.  
  
- Teu pai tem muitos amigos. – comentou ela olhando em redor.  
  
- Amigos indesejáveis. Olha o teu pai e o meu a conversarem, até era bom que começassem à porrada, aos menos animavam este tédio.  
  
- Áh Draco, vira essa boca para lá. Ia ser um show horrível.  
  
Os minutos foram passando e a festa continuava na mesma.  
  
- Draco fazes-me um favor, vais-me buscar uma bebida se não te importas?  
  
- Eu vou.  
  
O louro tinha acabado de sair de ao pé dela quando uma voz esganiçada atrás dela disse:  
  
- Olha a pobretona bem vestida.  
  
A menina virou-se e deparou-se com Pansy Parkinson.  
  
- Diz-me uma coisa o que tiveste que dar a Draco para ele te oferecer um vestido como esse?  
  
Gina sentiu as lágrimas a chegarem aos seus olhos, e a raiva a crescer-lhe no peito. Pansy afastou-se dela e dirigiu-se para ao pé do louro. Gina não reparou mas Lucius ouvira a conversa toda e pensou:  
  
"A Parkinson é que é a mulher perfeita para o meu filho!"  
  
Gina viu a cara de buldogue a dirigir-se para ao pé do seu namorado, e a raiva que tentava conter veio ao de cima, e por isso ela dirigiu-se para ao pé de Draco:  
  
- Draquinho!  
  
- Parkinson o que queres?  
  
- Estava aqui a pensar....  
  
- O quê Parkinson?! A pensar! Agora deste para isso, foi? – questionou Gina por trás de Pansy, e a ruiva viu que o namorado sorria.  
  
- O que queres Pobretona?  
  
Nesse momento Draco passou-se, agarrou a garota com cara de buldogue e disse com a sua voz arrastada e o olhar gelado:  
  
- NUNCA MAIS FALES ASSIM COM ELA!  
  
A garota encontrava-se quase sem ar, quando Lucius interveio dizendo:  
  
- Draco já chega! Estás a levar este namoro MUITO A SÉRIO.  
  
O louro olhou para o pai com um olhar assassínio e respondeu no mesmo tom de voz com que falara com Pansy:  
  
- Este namoro é o mais sério possível, e para a próxima ele que não fale mal de mulher que eu AMO. Esta festa para mim acabou, vou-me embora!  
  
Todos olhavam chocados para o louro enquanto ele se dirigia para a porta do Salão.  
  
- Draco, imediatamente para o meu escritório. – o menino olhou entediado para o pai, e bufando dirigiu-se para o escritório, sendo seguido pelo pai.  
  
Quando lá chegaram Lucius virou-se para o filho e perguntou:  
  
- Que raio foi aquilo?  
  
- O quê?  
  
- "A mulher que eu amo!". Sinceramente Draco, acho que estás a exagerar.  
  
O louro gargalhou, uma gargalhada fria e vazia.  
  
- Exagerar?! Ainda pensas que é para abalar o Potter, pois eu digo-te, eu amo Virgínia. Nunca foi plano nenhum, eu namoro com ela por ama-la.  
  
Draco viu Lucius a arregalar os olhos e a ficar mais pálido do que o normal.  
  
- Draco, tu não estás a falar a sério.  
  
- O mais sério possível. – disse antes de sair.  
  
Quando o menino saiu do escritório viu que o Salão estava vazio, a festa tinha acabado. Encontrou Virginia com sua família e com Narcisa.  
  
- Tenho muito pena Sra Malfoy que a festa não tenha corrido como previsto. Foi tudo culpa minha.  
  
- Não Gina a culpa foi de Pansy e do meu marido.  
  
- Minha mãe em razão Virgínia. Não tiveste culpa. Eu vou-me deitar – disse beijando rapidamente a namorada. – Boa noite a todos.  
  
Draco subiu as escadas rapidamente e Fred questionou:  
  
- O que será que se passou?  
  
- Ele foi falar com o pai. Não deve de ter sido nada agradável – respondeu Narcisa.  
  
- Eu......também me vou deitar. Volto para casa daqui a 5 dias – disse a ruiva despedindo-se da família – Boa noite.  
  
- Adeus filha.  
  
- Boa noite Gina.  
  
A ruiva subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se ao quarto do namorado, bateu esperando resposta que veio momentos depois. Encontrou o namorado já deitado na cama.  
  
- Draco eu lamento – o rapaz sentou-se na cama e ela sentou-se de frente para ele.  
  
- Não há nada a lamentar.  
  
- Eu estraguei a tua festa.  
  
- Não Virgínia, meu pai e a Parkinson é que a estragaram. Mas nós podemos continuar a festa aqui em cima.  
  
Ele aproximou-se dela começando a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Tirou-lhe a gargantilha e ela retirou seus brincos e desfez o coque, sendo observada pelo louro. Ele segurou-a pela cintura e ela pôs as mãos no peito dele tirando-lhe o casaco.  
  
Beijavam-se ora calmamente ora possessivamente. As mãos de Draco começaram a percorrer as costas da ruiva e ele começou a abrir o fecho do seu vestido.  
  
Por seu lado Gina abria os botões da camisa de Draco, botões esses que nunca mais acabavam. O louro tirou o vestido dela cuidadosamente e ela a sua camisa. De seguida deitou-a delicadamente na cama, e deitou-se por cima dela. Beijavam-se fervorosamente quando ele sentiu as mãos dela no seu cinto, levantou-se e ele próprio tirou as calças, quando já tinha atirado as calças para o chão, ele viu a menina a sentar-se de frente para ele.  
  
- Draco eu....  
  
- Já sei. Já sei. Tu ao queres.  
  
- Eu falei com a tua mãe sobre o sonho com Tom e ela disse-me que a única maneira de ele me deixar de vez é eu entregar-me a um homem. E eu escolhi- te a ti Draco Malfoy. – disse abraçando-o e voltando a beijá-lo.  
  
As mãos dele percorreram as costas dela, e ela entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele. Draco tirou-lhe o soutien e jogou seu peso de encontro à cama tendo deitado a namorada e ficado por cima dela.  
  
As mãos dele percorriam o corpo dele sem nenhum pudor e apesar de Gina se sentir quente sabia que não estava corada, o calor que sentia vinha de dentro. Sentiu as mãos do namorado na sua cintura. De seguida sentiu o corpo dele a encaminhar-se para baixo lentamente, enquanto isso ele ia beijando todas as partes do seu corpo. Quando chegou aos quadris dela a menina sentiu o namorado a tirar-lhe a única peça de roupa lhe restava. Tremeu ao sentir as mãos dele na cintura e sentiu-o a encaminhar-se para cima.  
  
- Tu queres mesmo? – questionou ele num sussurro quase inaudível.  
  
- Nunca desejei tanto algo em toda a minha vida.  
  
Ele sorriu e retirou a sua própria roupa interior, que era a única peça que impedia o total contacto dos corpos. Delicadamente ele afastou as pernas dela, e ela arqueou-as prendendo os quadris dele. Ele começou a deitar-se em cima dela e viu que os olhos da menina estavam assustados.  
  
- Não tenhas medo. Vai correr tudo bem.  
  
Ela beijou-o em resposta e ele encostou todo o seu corpo ao dela. Sentiu a menina a morder o seu lábio, e por isso disse-lhe:  
  
- Relaxa, senão vai doer. Se relaxares eu prometo que será maravilhoso.  
  
Ela relaxou e Draco movimentou-se calmamente. Sentia o corpo da menina a movimentar-se ao mesmo ritmo, sentia a sua respiração ofegante e ouvia-a a gemer baixinho.  
  
Olhou-a nos olhos e disse-lhe:  
  
- Eu te amo Virgínia Weasley – a ruiva olhou espantada para ele. Nunca tinham dito um ao outro que se amavam. Virgínia porque não queria que ele se sentisse obrigado a responder ao que ela dissera, e ele porque não queria admitir que amava a menina mais do que tudo.  
  
- Eu também te amo Draco Malfoy – disse ela voltando a beijá-lo.  
  
Ele correspondia arduamente e ia aumentando o ritmo. Mantiveram-se assim durante bastante tempo, até que ambos chegaram ao êxtase. Deitaram-se ofegantes um ao lado do outro, a ruiva colocou a sua cabeça no peito do namorado, e este começou a brincar com as madeixas do cabelo dela.  
  
- Eu não disse... - começou o louro.  
  
- Que ia ser maravilhoso?! Tinhas razão, foi óptimo.  
  
- Eu não ia perguntar isso, mas agradeço é bom saber. – a ruiva corou – O que ia a dizer é que um dia te disse que eras a melhor prenda que podia receber. E és mesmo.  
  
Ela olhou para ele sorrindo e beijou-o docemente, de seguida voltou a encostar-se ao seu peito e adormeceu.  
  
O louro ficou a olhá-la durante muito tempo.  
  
"Foste o melhor que em aconteceu na vida, vou estar sempre aqui!"  
  
Deu-lhe um beijo nos cabelos perfumados, e sussurrou:  
  
- Eu te amo, para sempre.  
  
Acabou por adormecer minutos depois.  
  
N/A: espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo....não sei quando virá o próximo...mas prometo que será o mais rápido possível.  
  
Obrigado a todos o que comentaram.......e REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Jinhos. 


	10. Afastados

Afastados  
  
N/A: eu sei que há muito tempo que não actualizo...peço MUITAS DESCULPAS....mas pronto aqui está mais um capitulo......espero que gostem...  
  
Os dias foram passando e depressa Virgínia teve que voltar para a Toca. Draco não queria que ela fosse e ela também não queria ir. Gostava de estar na Mansão, adorava a mãe dele, ela era muito culta e gostava da ruiva. Para felicidade da ruiva ela nunca mais viu Lucius, ele saia cedo e chegava tarde.  
  
Depois de muitos protestos tanto pela parte do louro como pela parte de ruiva, ela acabou por sair de Mansão e voltar para a Toca.  
  
- Draco escreve-me.  
  
- Claro que sim, e tu também me veia escrever.  
  
- Lógico!  
  
Beijaram-se uma última vez, e ela foi para casa. Ao chegar à Toca foi recebida euforicamente pela família.  
  
- Gina filha! Bem vinda a casa.  
  
- Olá mãe, olá pessoal.  
  
Os gémeos e o trio maravilha cumprimentaram a ruiva com enormes sorrisos.  
  
- Credo filha, tanto saco, tu não levaste tanta mala para casa dos Malfoy's.  
  
- Pois não. É que ontem eu e Narcisa fomos passear, e ela obrigo-me a trazer vestidos, jóias essas coisas....todas pagas por ela.  
  
- Porquê?  
  
- Ela disse que gostava de ter tido uma filha, mas Lucius não quis mais nenhum filho. Então ofereceu-me isto tudo, pois diz que gosta de mim. Agora se me dão licença eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas.....já volto.  
  
Encontrava-se no quarto a arrumar as coisas e sentiu alguém entrar no quarto. Virou-se para ver quem era e deparou-se com Harry Potter. O menino olhava para ela de uma maneira diferente do habitual.  
  
- Gi, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
  
- Certamente Harry.  
  
- Porque é que escolheste o Mlafoy? Porque é que acabaste comigo?  
  
- Não percebo o porquê dessa pergunta nesta altura, visto já termos terminado há tanto tempo.  
  
- Eu quero saber.  
  
- Bem digamos que eu comecei a conhecer melhor Draco, ainda namorávamos quando nos tornamos amigos. Depois tu estavas sempre a desaparecer e nunca te encontravas quando eu mais precisava de ti, e Draco sempre estava lá. Ele preocupou-se comigo quando eu tive anemia, e perdeu um jogo de Quidditch por minha causa. Isso tudo mexeu comigo, e eu acabei por me apaixonar por ele.  
  
- Então a culpa é minha! – disse ele sentando-se na cama dela.  
  
- Em parte sim.  
  
A ruiva sentou-se ao lado dele, e ele olhou-a intensamente. Inclinou-se sobre ela e beijou-a. Gina não conseguiu reagir, havia sido pega de surpresa. Harry beijava-a e ela tentava afastá-lo, mas o menino era mais forte que ela.  
  
A ruiva não soube muito bem o que aconteceu, apenas sentiu alguém a atirar um objecto à cabeça do Potter. Quando olhou para o lado viu Hermione, e a bruxa olhava o amigo com fúria.  
  
- Sai daqui Harry, imediatamente – disse ela.  
  
O moreno suai do quarto de cabeça baixa, e Mione virou-se para a ruiva perguntando:  
  
- Estás bem?  
  
- Sim, obrigado.  
  
- Ele estava a beijar-te à força – a menina apenas acenou que sim – Estava com medo que ele fizesse algo deste género.  
  
- Porquê?  
  
- Bem ele durante esta semana não falou de mais nada senão em ti.  
  
- Mas porquê? Durante 6 meses ele nunca disse nada.  
  
- Disse sim, tu é que nunca soubeste. Harry andou bastante em baixo quando soube do teu namoro com Draco. Estava sempre a dizer que Draco te ia magoar, que não gostava de ti. Dizia que se tu tivesse continuado o teu namoro com ele serias mais feliz, do que namorando com o Malfoy.  
  
- Pois ele engana-se. Draco faz de mim a mulher mais feliz do Mundo – disse ela deitando-se na cama com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
- Assim tão feliz?  
  
A ruiva olhou para o tecto com olhar sonhador e respondeu: - Mais feliz impossível.  
  
- O que ele te fez para tu estares tão feliz?  
  
Gina virou-se para a amiga e respondeu:  
  
- O mesmo que Ron te fez. O mesmo que vocês os dois fazem.  
  
A ruiva viu a bruxa mais velha a corar violentamente.  
  
- O que Ron te disse?  
  
Gina contou à amiga o episodio em que Ron a apanhara com Draco em alto amasso naquele quarto.  
  
- Áh.....tu...ouviste?  
  
- Não, nunca ouvi nada. Foi um tiro no escuro, mas um tiro certeiro.  
  
- E tu entregaste-te ao Malfoy?  
  
- Tenho tanto direito como tu e o meu irmão.  
  
- Não estou a dizer o contrário.  
  
As duas bruxas sorriram e decidiram descer para o almoço. Os dias foram passando, Gina mal falava com Harry e este sempre que a via ficava encabulado.  
  
"Há uns anos era eu que me envergonhava quando o via, agora é a vez dele!" – pensou ela certo dia. Naquelas ferias a ruiva recebeu o resultado dos N.O.Ms, foram óptimos: acima das expectativas a poções (tudo graças às explicações do namorado), e o resto brilhante.  
  
Gina mandava uma carta por dia ao namorado, contava-lhe tudo, apenas achou melhor encobrir o episódio do beijo que Harry lhe dera. E depressa as férias acabaram. A ruiva encontrava-se eufórica por voltar para Hogwarts, mais propriamente para os braços do namorado. E finalmente ia saber o que Draco lhe queria tanto contar, afinal ele mandara-lhe uma carta a dizer que tinha feito uma descoberta fantástica, e que só lhe contaria quando chegasse a Hogwarts.  
  
--------------------  
  
Draco viu a namorada a ir embora.  
  
"O resto das férias sem ela, que saco!" – pensou meio triste meio irritado.  
  
Aquela semana que Virgínia passara na Mansão tinha superado todas as expectativas do louro. Ele nunca imaginou que ela e sua mãe se dessem tão bem. Agora que ela se ia embora as férias iam ser mais monótonas, e o ambientei naquela casa iria voltar a ser como sempre fora, triste.  
  
Draco ficou extremamente irritado quando Gina lhe mandou uma carta a dizer que o Potter estava na Toca. Narcisa reparou na irritação do filho e perguntou-lhe o que se passava.  
  
- Nada, é que o Potter foi passar o resto das férias em casa de Virgínia.  
  
- E qual é o problema?  
  
- O problema mãe, é que ele ainda gosta dela, eu vi isso na festa, o olhar dele a olhar para ela demonstrava-o.  
  
- Draco não te preocupes. O que um não quer dois não fazem. Tens que ter confiança nela.  
  
- Eu confio nela, mas não confio nele.  
  
Narcisa sorriu e deixou o filho com os seus pensamentos.  
  
Certo dia Draco foi para a biblioteca, há muito tempo que não lia um bom livro. Quando estava a escolher um dos imensos livros ele reparou num livro em que nunca tinha reparado. Começou a folhear o livro e viu que se tratava de um livro de profecias. Parou numa página que lhe chamou à atenção, afinal a profecia era dirigida a um Malfoy. Leu-a com curiosidade, e logo depois arrancou a folha, tinha que mostrar aquilo a Virgínia, ela precisava saber.  
  
Os dias foram passando e as férias estavam quase no fim. Na véspera do regresso para Hogwarts, o louro decidiu ir falar com sua mãe.  
  
- Mãe posso falar consigo?  
  
- Claro filho, estou sempre disposta a te ouvir.  
  
- Eu queria falar sobre Virgínia, estou com medo que Lucius lhe faça algo.  
  
- Porquê?  
  
- Eu contei-lhe que namorava com ela porque a amava. E depois ele sabe que eu não quero ser comensal, e ele pode usá-la para fazer chantagem comigo. E se acontecer algo a ela?  
  
- Eu não creio isso filho.  
  
- Porquê mãe?  
  
- Bem há uma.....  
  
- Eu sei, encontrei-a.  
  
A mulher sorriu para o filho, e este perguntou:  
  
- Acha que devo de acabar o namoro?  
  
- Porque haverias de fazer isso?! Isso não iria mudar nada! Primeiro irias sofrer, e farias Gina sofrer muito, e segundo se Lucius quisesse usaria ela na mesma para fazer chantagem, pois saberia que tu continuavas a amá-la mesmo na namorando.  
  
- Então o que faço?  
  
- Mantém-te alerta, não deixes Gina sozinha nunca, e fala-lhe do teu receio. Se eu souber de algo, aviso-te.  
  
- Obrigado mãe.  
  
- De nada filho.  
  
--------------------  
  
Gina encontrava-se em frente do expresso de Hogwarts. Ainda não tinha visto o namorado, e eram quase 11 horas.  
  
- Onde será que ele está?  
  
- Não te preocupes Gi, ele há-de aparecer – disse Hermione – Olha a Maggie.  
  
A ruiva viu a amiga a corre para ao pé dela.  
  
- Que saudades Gi!  
  
- Eu também tive saudades Maggie.  
  
- E de mim tiveste? – questionou uma voz atrás da ruiva.  
  
Ela virou-se sorridente.  
  
- Draco! – disse agarrando-se ao pescoço dele, o loiro riu com a reacção dela – É claro que tive saudades tuas.  
  
Ele beijou a namorada docemente, e depois disse-lhe: - Eu também.  
  
Despediram-se de suas respectivas famílias e foram todos para o trem prontos para mais um ano, um ano que mudaria a vida deles por completo.  
  
N/A: Pronto mais um capitulo......POR FAVOR COMENTEM quero saber o que estão achando....vá lá façam esta escritora feliz.....não custa muito é só um comentário.......nem que seja para dizer que a fic não presta.  
  
Agora os agradecimentos:  
  
KIKA FELTON: mais um capitulo, cada vez mais perto do fim.....também gostas do próximo capitulo não é Tania?! Pois é.....bem vou ver se o meto o mais rápido possível.....talvez lá para o meio da semana...próximo fim de semana....  
  
CAROL MALFOY POTTER: Pronto mais um......espero que tenhas gostado! SELENE MALFOY: Ficam lindos juntos não é?! Eu também acho, afinal têm tudo a ver um com o outro......Gostas-te deste capítulo? Comenta!  
  
Pronto já tá........o próximo vem mais rápido que este prometo... REVIEWS PLEASE!!! 


	11. A profecia

**A profecia  
**  
Gina e Draco procuraram uma cabine vazia, queriam recuperar as semanas perdidas. Quando encontraram uma cabine vazia Draco empurrou a namorada lá para dentro e fechou a porta.  
  
- Estava ansioso por te voltar a beijar.  
  
- Eu também estava.  
  
Draco passou a mão na face da menina acariciando-a, a mão dele encaminhou- se para o pescoço dela e puxou-a delicadamente para ele beijando-a apaixonadamente. O louro sentou-se no bano e puxou a menina para o seu colo.  
  
- Então Draco o que me querias contar?  
  
- Curiosa! Só te digo em Hogwarts.  
  
- Mas Draco....  
  
- Não há mas nem meio mas, só te conto em Hogwarts.  
  
A ruiva saiu do colo dele e sentou-se no banco em frente dele emburrada.  
  
- És mau! Eu estou curiosa.  
  
Draco levantou-se e abaixou-se em frente dela, metendo as mãos nas pernas da menina.  
  
- A curiosidade matou o gato.  
  
A menina encostou-se no assento e Draco aproximou-se dela.  
  
- Eu conto em Hogwarts, prometo.  
  
Gina puxou o menino pelo pescoço beijando-o possessivamente. Estavam tão concentrados no beijo que nem repararam que alguém acabara de entrar na cabine.  
  
- É normal que ele esteja sempre perto de ti, tu beija-lo quase selvaticamente (N/A: falando da conversa que ele tivera com ela no capitulo passado em que ela disse que ele se encontrava sempre perto.)  
  
Draco olhou para a porta e deparou-se com.....  
  
- Potter! O que queres daqui?  
  
O moreno olhou para a ruiva e disse:  
  
- Agora entendo porque é que continua a namorar contigo, vocês pareciam que se estavam a comer.  
  
- Harry acho que tu não tens nada a ver com a maneira de como eu e Draco nos beijamos. Na verdade eu não sei o que estás aqui a fazer!  
  
- Então Virgínia não sabes?! O Potter delicia-se com os beijos dos outros, já que ele não beija ninguém mesmo.  
  
O moreno virou-se para o louro e disse:  
  
- Beijo sim!  
  
- Então Potter diz-me que foi a ultima menina que beijas-te? E quando?  
  
- Nas férias q que beijei foi ELA – respondeu apontando para a ruiva.  
  
- O QUÊ? – questionou o loiro furioso.  
  
- Ele beijou-me à força Draco. Ele está louco.  
  
- Ela tem razão Malfoy!  
  
Os três ocupantes viraram-se para a porta e depararam-se com Hermione e Ron.  
  
- O que queres dizer Granger?  
  
- Que Harry anda louco em relação a Gina.  
  
- Ele não fala em mais ninguém sem ser na minha irmã. Encontra-se num estado problemático.  
  
Olhavam todos para Harry quando o loiro se aproximou dele e disse ameaçadoramente:  
  
- NUNCA MAIS TOQUES NUM CABELO DA MINHA NAMORADA, OUVISTE?  
  
- TU NÃO MANDAS EM MIM!  
  
- NÃO MANDO, MAS VIRGINIA É MINHA NAMORADA E EU NÃO GOSTO QUE OUTRAS PESSOAS ANDEM A TOCAR NO QUE É MEU. ACREDITA POTTER SE EU SOUBER QUE TU VOLTAS A BEIJÁ-LA EU NÃO RESPONDEREI POR MIM!  
  
- Harry sai daqui! – disse Gina calmamente.  
  
- Obriga-me.  
  
A ruiva sacou da varinha e apontou-a ao moreno. Todos olhavam chocados para ela.  
  
- Tu não tinhas coragem Gina – disse Harry.  
  
- Não me tentes Harry!  
  
O rapaz em vez de sair da cabine, aproximou-se da ruiva.  
  
- Estupefacta! – gritou a ruiva.  
  
Harry foi projectado para fora da cabine, Hermione e Ron estavam chocados a olhas para a ruiva.  
  
- É melhor levarem-no, ou ele vai ficar aí a fazer de bibelô? – perguntou a menina furiosa.  
  
- Ãhn....pois...nós vamos leva-lo. Ajuda-me Ron.  
  
Mione e Ron agarraram em Harry e levaram-no para a cabine deles. Gina fechou a porta da cabine e olhou para o namorado. A expressão dele era indecifrável.  
  
- Draco....  
  
- Estou chocado e espantado. Chocado por ele te ter beijado e tu não me teres contado e espantado por causa da tua reacção.  
  
- Eu não te contei porque não queria que desconfiasses de mim, ou te zangasses comigo. O beijo foi forçado e eu tentei com tudo afasta-lo de mim. Desculpa.  
  
Draco aproximou-se da namorada e puxou-a para ele beijando-a.  
  
- Estás perdoada. Afinal tu atacaste-o.  
  
- É, ando farta que ele ande atrás de mim, será que ele não se enxerga; eu já não gosto dele, eu amo-te a ti.  
  
O louro sorriu e Gina atirou-o para o banco da cabine, Draco não estava à espera daquilo e por isso ficou praticamente deitado. A ruiva aproximou-se dele e encostou seu corpo ao dele. Ele puxou-a para si, beijando-a fervorosamente.  
  
A viagem passou rapidamente e depressa eles chegaram a Hogwarts. Draco e Gina entraram juntos no castelo, mas ao chegarem ao Salão Principal separaram-se. A ruiva sentou-se ao pé da sua amiga Maggie, tendo pedido a esta para se afastarem do Potter. Gina aproveitou o banquete para meter a conversa em dia com a amiga.  
  
Como todos os anos houve a selecção dos alunos. E de seguida Dumbledore fez o seu já habitual discurso:  
  
- Caros alunos, sejam bem-vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts. Este ano existirá um novo evento na escola, um baile de Natal que terá como tema "A convivência entre as casa". Nesse baile convém que os pares sejam de casa diferentes, e também vai haver uma votação para o rei e rainha do Baile. Ainda falta muito tempo para o Baile, mas aconselhe-vos a tentarem fisgar o vosso par. Agora deliciem-se com este banquete.  
  
Como todos os anos as mesas encheram-se de comida.  
  
- Para ti não vai ser complicado arranjar par, né Gi?  
  
- É, vou com Draco.  
  
- Tens imensa sorte. Já eu não faço ideia de com quem vou.  
  
- Áh Maggie, vais arranjar um par, vais ver.  
  
As duas amigas sorriram e começaram a comer.  
  
No final do banquete Gina dirigiu-se para a sala de aula onde Draco tinha combinado. Nunca tinha estado naquela sala, e ela maravilhou-se com a paisagem. Dali via o lago e a floresta proibida, mas o que a maravilhou mais foi a lua cheia que se vai dali. A luz da lua estava tão brilhante que iluminava a sala.  
  
A ruiva encontrava-se a contemplar a paisagem, quando sentiu umas mãos na sua cintura e uns lábios quentes no seu pescoço. Deixou que o namorado a beijasse como queria, e não impediu quando sentiu as mãos dele a subir pela sua barriga de encontro aos seus seios.  
  
Delicadamente Draco virou-a para si, ela olhou-o nos olhos e ele disse:  
  
- tenho uma coisa para te mostrar! – disse ele metendo a mão no bolso, e tirando de lá um papel. – Lê.  
  
A menina abriu o papel e começou a ler.  
  
_"Daqui a mil anos um Malfoy apaixonar-se-á pela filha mais nova da a família que a sua família mais odeia. Daqui a mil anos um Malfoy e uma Weasley, encontrar-se-ão e juntos vivem um amor puro e repleto de paixão. Serão forçados a lutar contra tudo para manterem o amor sempre vivo, mas serão sempre capazes de enfrentar esses obstáculos. Eles estão predestinados a ficarem juntos!"  
_  
A ruiva olhou para o namorado e disse pensativa:  
  
- Por isso os nossos sonhos. Eles existiram para eu me aperceber que Harry não se preocuparia o suficiente comigo, e para tu perceberes que me amavas. Nós estamos predestinados e ninguém pode mudar isso.  
  
- Virgínia, mesmo que não estivéssemos predestinados eu não deixaria que ninguém muda-se o amor que nós sentimos.  
  
Ela olhou para ele e encontro os olhos dele a transbordarem de amos. Gina não conseguiu resistir ao louro, e por isso passou seus braços por trás do pescoço dele e puxou-o para si. Encaminhou-se para trás, ficando encostada à parede, beijava o loiro possessivamente quando o sentiu a desabotoar a sua camisa.  
  
Por sua vez ela puxava-lhe a camisa, e ele afastou-se dela para a tirar. Quando a ruiva o viu sem camisola tomou consciência de onde estavam.  
  
- Draco! Meu amor estamos numa sala de aula.  
  
- E depois?  
  
- Filch pode nos apanhar.  
  
- É, tens razão. Mas se fechar-mos a porta, ele não nos iria apanhar.  
  
O louro encaminhou-se para a porta e trancou-a, com um feitiço que só pode ser desfeito pela pessoa que o proferiu.  
  
Voltou para perto da menina, mas não sem antes transfigurar uma das mesas em uma enorme cama de casal. Foi buscar a menina e sentou-a na cama. Encontravam-se sentados de frente um para o outro, quando ela tirou o próprio soutien.  
  
Draco mirou a namorada seminua e para seu espanto corou. Viu que a menina estava a ficar roxa de frio e por isso deitou-a na cama beijando-a. Tirou a saia da menina rapidamente, e de seguida as suas próprias calças. Olhou novamente para a namorada agora só com uma única peça de roupa. Ajoelhou-se ao pé dela e tirou-lhe essa peça. Quando Gina viu o namorado a olhá-la agora nua, tapou-se com o lençol. Ele sorriu e deitou-se ao pé dela.  
  
- Com vergonha amor?  
  
Ela meteu-se em cima dele, o que o surpreendeu, as mãos dela encaminhara-se para a cueca dele. Sentou-se nos joelhos dele, e ele sentou-se também.  
  
Draco puxou a namorada pela cintura, aproximando-a de si. Ela encostou sua boca nos ouvidos dele e disse num sussurro:  
  
- Quero ser tua, outra vez.  
  
Ao ouvir isto ele puxou mais a namorada para si. Ela agarrou-se com força ao pescoço dele e beijou-o, por sua vez ele tinha as mãos nas costas da ruiva, para a manter perto.  
  
Para surpresa do louro ele sentiu-a a aumentar o ritmo, o que ele fez de bom grado. Aquela menina estava a tornar-se como uma droga para ele, quanto mais a tinha mais a queria.  
  
Ela parou de beijá-lo e abraçou-o. Draco sentia o peito da menina a subir e descer por causa da respiração acelerada. A ruiva gemia baixinha perto do seu ouvido, o que o estava a deixar louco.  
  
Sentiu as unhas dela a cravarem nas suas costas, quando ele a puxou ainda mais. Aumentou o ritmo e viu que ela trincara o lábio.  
  
- Queres parar? – perguntou ofegante.  
  
- Não – respondeu ele beijando-o fervorosamente.  
  
O ritmo dele diminuiu e ela voltou a abraça-lo. Quando o abraçou ele sentiu o corpo dela a "pedir" que o ritmo aumentasse, e ele assim fez. Mantiveram- se assim durante muito mais tempo, até que ele a sentiu apertá-lo com força. Ele olhou para ela e beijou-o. Beijaram-se uma outra vez até que Draco chegou ao êxtase.  
  
Ele afastou a ruiva de si delicadamente e deitou-se na cama. Ela deitou-se logo a seguir encostando-se a ele. Quando a respiração de Draco voltou a ficar regular ele disse:  
  
- Eu amo-te sabias?! Tudo em ti....tudo o que fazes.  
  
- Eu também te amo.  
  
Ela beijou-o e adormeceu pouco tempo depois. Draco olhou para ela e pensou: "A dormir aprece um anjo, mas há bocado não parecia anjo nenhum!"  
  
Adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
N/A: muito obrigado pelos comentários:  
  
**KIKA FELTON**: ok...já sabes que não há muito para dizer....continua a ler e of course a comentar.  
  
**ANA LUTHOR**: muito, mas mesmo muito lisonjeada com o teu comentário....espero que continues a ler...e vai comentando..dando as tuas opiniões...quero saber o que estás a achar...e eu também gosto bastante da tua....Jinhos  
  
**CAROL MALFOY POTTER**: O que vai acontecer não vou dizer porque senão estragaria tudo....mas que vai acontecer muita coisa lá isso vai.....comenta ok?! Jinhos  
  
**LILIANA**: ainda bem que gostaste.......continua a comentar...e vai deixando as tuas ideias ok miúda?! Xau....  
  
Bem pessoal o próximo capitulo vira o mais rápido possível.....REVIEWERS please 


	12. Ciúmes

**Ciúmes**  
  
Havia passado um mês desde o início do ano lectivo. O namoro de Draco e Gina estava cada vez mais estável, eles amavam-se e ninguém podia dizer o contrario. Todos os meninos queriam ter uma namorada tão bonita como a ruiva, e todas as meninas sonhavam com um namoro romântico como o dela.  
  
Gina acabava de sair do dormitório quando foi chamada por Harry.  
  
- Gina, posso falar contigo?  
  
- Consoante o assunto!  
  
- Quidditch. Os treinos começam hoje.  
  
- Áh é claro. Bem encontramo-nos lá então.  
  
Ela apressou-se a sair do pé do moreno e foi procurar o namorado. A ruiva encontrou-o na sala "deles".  
  
Entrou calmamente na sala, e ele não deu pela sua presença. Ficou momentos a admirá-lo.  
  
"Como ele é tão belo!"  
  
De facto Draco era muito belo, e então com os fracos raios de sol a baterem- lhe no cabelo, ele parecia uma imagem divina. Aproximou-se dele e abraço-o por trás.  
  
- Olá Draco.  
  
O loiro virou-se para ela e deu-lhe um beijo delicado nos lábios.  
  
- Olá amor.  
  
- Estive a falar com Harry!  
  
A menina viu o namorado a fazer uma cara de total desagrado.  
  
- A falar com o Potter! E qual foi o assunto, posso saber?  
  
- Claro amor, falámos sobre os treinos de quidditch, que começam hoje.  
  
- Áh não, já me tinha esquecido dos treinos, vamos estar mais tempo sem nos vermos.  
  
A ruiva riu e acabou por beijar o namorado, e depois disse:  
  
- Meu amor, nós compensamos.  
  
Ela viu-o a dar um sorriso malicioso e por isso acrescentou:  
  
- Não assim. Não penses só nisso.  
  
- Olha falou a Sra Santinha. A menina é pior do que eu.  
  
- Não sou nada – disse ela fingindo-se ofendida.  
  
- Não?! Se bem me lembro, e acredita lembro-me bem, és sim!  
  
- Áh Draco, deixas-me encabulada.  
  
Ele viu a menina a ficar vermelhíssima; abraçou-a puxando-a para si e acariciou os suaves cabelos dela. Mantiveram-se assim durante bastante tempo, até que ambos decidiram descer para comer.  
  
------------  
  
O dia passou rapidamente e depressa chegou a hora do treino. Na realidade Virgínia não ia muito animada para o treino e isso foi notado; imagine-se; por Ron.  
  
- Gi, o que se passa?  
  
- Não estou com vontade nenhuma de vir ao treino. Preferia estar com Draco.  
  
O irmão revirou os olhos e ela encaminhou-se rapidamente para o campo montando a sua vassoura.  
  
Era extremamente agradável sentir o vento fresco de final de tarde a bater- lhe na cara. Gina fechou os olhos para aproveitar o momento, manteve-se assim durante algum tempo, e quando os abriu ia caindo da vassoura com o susto. Harry Potter encontrava-se à frente dela.  
  
- O que estavas a fazer Gi?  
  
- Nada, estava só a apreciar o toque do vento na minha face!  
  
- Porquê? O Malfoy não te toca o suficiente?  
  
- Não tens nada a ver com isso – respondeu ela azeda.  
  
- Tens toda a razão não tenho. Desculpa – disse indo-se embora.  
  
A ruiva ficou a olhar para ele embasbacada.  
  
"Bem, talvez ele tenha percebido que eu amo mesmo Draco. Afinal há um mês que ele não fala comigo. Já lhe deve de ter passado a loucura!"  
  
Virgínia aproximou-se do resto da equipa, mais animada.  
  
------------  
  
O dia de Draco estava a ser horrível. Na realidade não era diferente dos outros dias, mas enquanto que nos outros ele esperava pelo final do dia para estar com a namorada, naquele dia isso não seria possível. Ela ia ter treinos de quidditch, como o Potter, e isso deixava-o fulo.  
  
Ele sabia que ela o amava, e que o moreno há um mês que mal se aproximava de Gina, mas mesmo assim ele não se sentia seguro. Por isso decidiu observar o jogo, é claro que não iria para o campo, ainda o chamavam de espião, decidiu antes ir para uma torre de onde pudesse ver, sem ser visto.  
  
Sentou-se no parapeito da janela e no segundo seguinte viu Virgínia na vassoura. Estava tão bela com o vento a bater-lhe na face, fazendo esvoaçar os seus lindos cabelos vermelhos. Draco poderia ter-se perdido naquela imagem digna de pintura, se não tivesse visto Harry Potter em frente da sua namorada a mirá-la fixamente. Sentiu uma pontada no coração e este acelerou, não soube o que era, só soube que era capaz de matar o rapaz cicatriz se ele não tirasse os olhos da sua ruiva.  
  
Viu que ela lhe dissera algo e ele respondera, indo embora logo a seguir. Viu a namorada a aproximar-se da equipa, o que o deixou mais descansado.  
  
------------  
  
Harry era o capitão de equipa, o que para Gina era horrível, pois sempre que ela executava algo bem, o moreno elogiava-a, e quando ela cometia algum erro técnico, ele aproximava-se dela e não perdia tempo em emendá-la.  
  
A ruiva sentia-se constrangida com esta atitude.  
  
"Ainda bem que Draco não está aqui, porque senão a esta hora já havia sangue!"  
  
Mas ela enganava-se profundamente, o loiro via todos os movimentos dela, e por consequente vai também a atenção do moreno e a atitude que este tinha para com a ruiva. Draco estava a entrar num estado de combustão por causa dos ciúmes. Era totalmente insuportável para ele ver o Potter tão junto da SUA namorada.  
  
Quando viu que o treino acabara, ele decidiu dirigir-se para os balneários, tinha que dar uma palavrinha a Harry.  
  
------------  
  
Virgínia ouviu Harry dizer que o treino havia acabado, e ela suspirou de alívio. Estava decidida a sair dali o mais rápido possível, e ir-se encontrar com Draco. Encaminhava-se para o balneário quando viu o louro a dirigir-se para o campo. Aproximou-se dele, e viu que o olhar que ostentava era de puro ódio.  
  
- Amor o que foi?  
  
- Nada Virgínia – respondeu olhando para o moreno – Potter preciso de falar contigo.  
  
O menino aproximou-se do casa, Virgínia estava a começar a sentir-se apreensiva com aquilo tudo.  
  
- Diz Malfoy!  
  
- O que eu te disse no trem Potter?! Não te disse para não tocares na MINHA namorada?! Então explica-me porque merda não a deixas-te durante todo o treino?  
  
- A observar os nossos treinos!  
  
- Eu estou-me lixando para a porra dos vossos treinos, só queria ver Virgínia. Agora diz-me porque não a largas-te?  
  
- Draco estás a exagerar!  
  
- A exagerar?  
  
- Sim Draco, ele é o capitão é dever dele corrigir os seus jogadores.  
  
O loiro olhou para a namorada friamente. Ela assustou-se, nunca ele a olhara assim.  
  
- Então fica com o teu precioso Potter, WEASLEY. ELE QUE TE CORRIGA Á VONTADE, ELE QUE TE TOQUE QUANDO E ONDE QUISER; EU NÃO ME IMPORTO – e gritando isto ele virou costas e dirigiu-se para o castelo.  
  
Ron que ouvira tudo disse:  
  
- Vai atrás dele.  
  
- Não. Ele está muito exaltado, falo com ele depois.  
  
Virgínia começou a dirigir-se para o balneário, e quando Ron olhou para Harry, viu que este sorria debochadamente.  
  
------------  
  
Draco caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts fulo com o Potter, mas mais consigo mesmo. Havia sido muito estúpido, gritar com a ruiva havia sido um enorme erro, ela não tinha culpa de o rapaz cicatriz andar atrás dela.  
  
Mas o loiro tinha o seu orgulho, e não ia pedir desculpas à namorada, ela que pedisse primeiro, afinal ela Havai defendido o outro.  
  
- Dracquinho!!!  
  
O menino virou-se e deparou-se com Pansy Parkinson. Como ela estava provocadora. A saia que usava era curtíssima e a camisola justíssima.  
  
- O que queres?  
  
- Recordar os velhos tempos.  
  
------------  
  
Gina acabava de entrar no castelo. Tinha que falar com Draco, mas não queria encontra-lo já. Ele havia gritado com ela. Caminhava sem rumo, quando ouviu a voz do namorado a perguntar:  
  
- O que queres?  
  
- Recordar os velhos tempos.  
  
Nessa altura o coração de Gina parou e ela decidiu ver o que se passava. Viu Draco quase encostado a uma parede, e Pansy, vestida provocadoramente, em frente dele.  
  
- Velhos tempo?! Parkinson nós NÃO temos velhos tempos.  
  
- Porque tu nunca quiseste! – disse ela empurrando-o contra a parede e beijando-o friamente.  
  
Virgínia sentiu as lágrimas a vir aos olhos, queria sair dali, mas os pés dela não lhe obedeciam.  
  
Quando Draco sentiu os lábios de Pansy nos seus ficou sem reacção durante uns segundos, até que a empurrou.  
  
- Nunca mais voltes a tocar-me, sua nojenta!  
  
Ao ouvir isto Gina sorriu e de repente Draco olhou para onde ela estava. Ao ver a namorada o menino estacou, não esperava por ela, mas logo de seguida começou a encaminhar-se para ela. Viu que ela tinha chorado e por isso passou as suas mãos no rosto da menina.  
  
- Virgínia preciso de falar contigo!  
  
Os dois encaminharam-se para a sala "deles", deixando Pansy sozinha. Ao lá chegarem Draco disse:  
  
- Eu não queria gritar contigo, mas eu estava louco de ciúmes.  
  
- Não faz mal!  
  
- E não queria que aquele beijo tivesse acontecido.  
  
A ruiva agarrou-se ao pescoço dele e beijou-o em seguida.  
  
- E este queria? – questionou.  
  
- Claro que sim – respondeu ele puxando-a para si e beijando-a.  
  
Para surpresa da menina este beijo fora calmo e doce. Sentia a língua do namorado a percorrer calmamente a sua boca. Cada átomo do seu corpo tremia com o contacto puro das línguas, nunca um beijo havia feito com que ela se sentisse assim. O beijo fora longo, e no fim o louro ostentava um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
- Sabes que te amo?  
  
- Sei Draco, e espero que saibas que eu também te amo!  
  
- Eu sei.......vamos jantar.  
  
Desceram juntos até ao salão principal. Separaram-se com um beijo rápido e cada um foi para a sua mesa.  
  
Gina sentou-se ao pé da sua amiga Maggie e contou-lhe o que se havia passado.  
  
- Eu acho que Harry necessita de uma namorada, não achas Gi?  
  
- É, eu concordo. Digamos que estou farta que ele ande atrás de mim, e Draco é ciumento e em relação a Harry é totalmente possessivo.  
  
- Falando do mal.  
  
A ruiva olhou para trás e viu o moreno a sentar-se ao pé dela. Para surpresa dela ele vinha bastante sorridente.  
  
- Olá Gi.  
  
- Oi.  
  
- Então como estás?  
  
- "ptima. Porquê a pergunta?  
  
- Podias estar magoada com o Malfoy. Podias estar triste com o final do vosso namoro.  
  
Virgínia olhava para ele quase chocada.  
  
- Enato com estás? – voltou a questionar o moreno.  
  
A ruiva continuava a olhar para ele, e de repente gargalhou. Uma gargalhada não própria dela, era fria e vazia. Quando os olhos verdes de Harry encontraram os castanhos de Gina, ele viu que os dela eram frios.  
  
- Potter tu achas mesmo que uma simples zanga vai fazer com que o amor que eu e Draco sentimos acabe?! Lamento Potter....mas NÃO. Agora se me dás licença - e dizendo isto ela levantou-se e encaminhou-se para a saída do salão.  
  
Draco que assistira a tudo foi ter com a namorada. Quando a alcançou disse:  
  
- Uau, até tive pena do Potter!  
  
- Pois eu não Draco, estou farta que ele dê em cima de mim.  
  
- Não sabia que conseguias ser tão fria.  
  
- É da convivência – disse agarrando-se a ele.  
  
- Sinto-me lisonjeado – disse beijando-a em seguida.  
  
N/A: Pronto mais um capitulo. Para as fans do Harry eu peço desculpa por ter metido Gina a trata-lo "mal"....mas é que eu não o suporto.....mas volto a dizer....eu vou deixa-lo feliz. Agora os agradecimentos:  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter**: é claro que eu quero que comentes.....quero saber a tua opinião.....e aí o que achaste deste capitulo?  
  
**Kika Felton:** então ainda estas estupidamente feliz? Bem...comenta.....assim com aqueles comentários da paleta!  
  
**Liliana**: pronto já actualizei....agora é leres....  
  
**Ana Luthor**: ainda bem que gostas tanto deles.....eu também os adoro...e continuo a ler a tua fic...gosto bastante....continua a ler e a comentar....  
  
**Dea Snape**: ainda bem que gostas....e não te preocupes eu vou meter mais capítulos.....mas tens que dar tempo.....porque eu não sou uma maquina a escreve-los......comenta ok?!  
  
**LiDjinha**: calma, calma.....não é necessário um e-mail Avada.....eu vou actualizando....e tu vê se vais lendo....e comentando....  
  
Bem pessoal** Reviews**......o próximo capitulo vira o mais rápido possível.....JINHOS 


	13. Primeiros ataques

**Primeiros ataques  
**  
Ainda era manhã cedo mas Gina já se encontrava no parapeito da janela. Não tinha sono nenhum, sentia-se apreensiva, mas não sabia qual era a razão. Manteve-se no parapeito até se verem os primeiros raios do Sol. O dia amanhecia avermelhado, o que não era nada normal para a época do ano.  
  
Dirigiu-se para o banheiro e tomou um banho relaxante, era domingo, e por consequente não tinha pressa.  
  
Tinha combinado encontrar-se com Draco nos jardins. Vestiu-se calmamente e depois dirigiu-se para ao pé do lago.  
  
O dia estava fresco, era mesmo um dia de Outono. Ela avistou o namorado rapidamente, era uma linda imagem, a presença de Draco contraposta à beleza do Outono.  
  
Aproximou-se dele e sorriu-lhe. Draco puxou-a para si beijando-a.  
  
- Bom dia Virgínia.  
  
- Olá amor.  
  
O louro sentou-se no chão e sentou a ruiva ao seu colo. Começou a dar-lhe pequenos beijos na zona do pescoço, indo subindo até à orelha, mordiscando- a ao de leve.  
  
- Sabes uma coisa Virgínia?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Há muito tempo que não estamos juntos durante a noite.  
  
Ele viu a menina corar e por isso riu.  
  
- Draco isso....há!  
  
- O quê amor?  
  
- Ainda perguntas! Já viste os comentários que fazes?  
  
- Hum.....não me digas que não tens saudades.  
  
Nesse momento a ruiva deu um pequeno tapa no louro.  
  
- Porque foi isso agora?  
  
- Porque.....porque....  
  
- Virgínia – disse ele ao seu ouvido – eu sei perfeitamente que tu também tens saudades das nossas noites.  
  
- Que tal mudarmos de assunto?  
  
- Fugindo da verdade?  
  
- Já vi que hoje é impossível conversar decentemente contigo.  
  
- Eu estou a falar decentemente, ainda não disse nada indecente!  
  
- O assunto é indecente.  
  
- O assunto é de agrado mútuo!  
  
- Eu vou-me embora!  
  
Virgínia fez menção de se levantar, mas o louro prendeu-a ao seu corpo, dizendo:  
  
- Pronto eu calo-me....se tu me beijares.  
  
- Já podias ter dito – disse ela antes de o beijar.  
  
Só voltaram para o castelo por volta da hora de almoço.  
  
- Almoça ao pé de mim! – pediu Draco.  
  
- Eu não sei se é boa ideia!  
  
- Vá lá! – o louro olhava para a namorada com carinha de cachorro abandonado.  
  
- Está bem, eu almoço contigo!  
  
O louro abraçou a ruiva beijando-a docemente. Entraram no Salão e Draco puxou a namorada conduzindo-a para a mesa da Sonserina. Para surpresa de Gina ninguém fizera nenhum comentário sobre o facto de ela ir almoçar naquela mesa, na realidade quase ninguém olhou para ela.  
  
A meio do almoço Virgínia sentiu uma pessoa sentar-se a seu lado, quando se virou deparou-se com Pansy Parkinson.  
  
- Eu gostava de saber o que uma ovelha Grifindória faz sentada na mesa da Sonserina?  
  
- Eu...almoço! Não me digas que é assim tão difícil de entenderes?  
  
- Eu percebi isso....  
  
- Então porquê a pergunta estúpida? – cortou a ruiva.  
  
- Parkinson não és muito bem vinda – disse Draco.  
  
- Digamos que eu fico mal disposta quando olho para buldogues – disse a ruiva.  
  
Pansy olhava furiosa para a ruiva, e Draco estava chocado com a namorada. Parkinson acabou por sair de ao pé do casal, e o louro perguntou à namorada:  
  
- Quem és tu? E o que fizeste com a pequena Weasley?  
  
- Ela cresceu, e aprendeu com o melhor professor – respondeu inclinando-se para ele dando-lhe um selinho.  
  
O resto do almoço correu bem. Virgínia passou a tarde toda com o namorado, há muito tempo que não estavam tanto tempo juntos, afinal os treinos iam aumentando e eles viam-se cada vez menos.  
  
Ao final da tarde Virgínia e Draco decidiram voltar para o castelo. Estavam quase na porta quando a ruiva se vira para o namorado e lhe diz:  
  
- Foi muito agradável ter passado o dia todo contigo!  
  
- Para acabar em beleza, que tal nos encontrar-mos depois de jantar, para passar-mos a noite juntos?  
  
- Outra vez esse assunto! SIRIUS!  
  
- Sirius?! – questionou o menino confuso – Agora é Sirius?  
  
- Sirius, pai o que fazem aqui?  
  
Draco virou-se e deparou-se com os dois homens.  
  
- Olá Gina!  
  
- Olá filha, sabes onde esta Dumbledore?  
  
- Não faço a mínima....mas deve de estar no seu escritório.  
  
Os homens entraram rapidamente no castelo, deixando o jovem casal espantado a olhar para eles.  
  
- Não percebi.  
  
- Eu também não Virgínia!  
  
Decidiram continuar o caminho e quando entraram no Salão Principal depararam-se com as pessoas todas a falar, a cochichar, e numa agitação total.  
  
- Gi!  
  
- Maggie o que se passa?  
  
- Não sabes?! Deves de ser a única pessoa que não sabe!  
  
- Eu também não sei – disse Draco.  
  
- Houve um ataque!  
  
Gina estremeceu e Draco apertou a mão da ruiva, numa tentativa de fazer com que a namorada não ficasse nervosa, mas também numa tentativa de se conformar com a noticia. A loura, amiga de Gina, continuou:  
  
- Foi hoje à tarde. Atacaram alguns trouxas e mataram-nos. Também atacaram no Ministério, mas ai não houve feridos.  
  
A ruiva encontrava-se encostada ao louro, estava encolhida e ele abraçava- a, como que protegendo-a.  
  
- Quantos trouxas morreram? – questionou Draco por fim.  
  
- Uma família de três pessoas e mais um casal.  
  
- Cinco ao todo! – disse Gina suspirando.  
  
- Sim – concordou a outra.  
  
A menina sentiu o namorado a apertá-la contra o seu peito. Maggie afastou- se do casal e Gina olhou assombrada para o namorado dizendo:  
  
- Agora sabemos o que meu pai e Sirius vieram cá fazer. Os ataques começaram, a guerra está iminente.  
  
Draco abraçou a menina e sentiu-a a soluçar no seu peito. Ela estava tão frágil, o louro sentiu uma vontade de a proteger sempre. Naquele momento o louro sentiu imenso receio de perder a ruiva. Não podia, ela amava-a demais, mas a guerra seria imperdoável, e ia-se perder muita gente. E se uma dessas pessoas fosse a ruiva?!  
  
Draco apertou a namorada ainda mais, por causa dos pensamentos, queria senti-la e saber que ela estava ali.  
  
Nunca ele se imaginou sentir assim por causa de alguém, muito menos por uma Weasley; mas aquela menina havia-o mudado totalmente, e já não havia maneira de voltar a ser quem era; na realidade ele não queria, gostava do novo e melhorado Draco Malfoy.  
  
Virgínia decidiu jantar ao pé do namorado, mas jantou calada. Sentia-se culpada, ela só se preocupava com o namoro, enquanto que a guerra estava quase a rebentar. Como ela se sentia egoísta, seu pai e seu irmão trabalhavam no Ministério, e se lhes tivesse acontecido algo?!  
  
Quando acabaram de jantar a ruiva pediu ao namorado para irem para a sala "deles". O loiro foi com ela, e quando lá chegaram Virgínia sentou-se no parapeito e olhou para o céu estrelado. Draco olhava seriamente para ela, aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a fortemente.  
  
- Tenho medo!  
  
- Não tenhas Virgínia, eu vou proteger-te, não te preocupes.  
  
Estiveram abraçados durante muito tempo, até que o loiro conjurou uma cam e levou a namorada até lá.  
  
- Draco eu não quero!  
  
- Meu amor, vamos só dormir.  
  
Ele deitou-se e deitou a menina a seu lado, meteu uma mão atrás da sua cabeça e a outra acariciava os cabelos da ruiva. Ela adormeceu rapidamente aninhada nos braços dele. O louro acabou por adormecer, mas não teve um sono calmo.  
  
Encontrava-se num corredor, Virgínia estava à frente dele. Ela beijou-o e de seguida começou a afastar-se dele, dirigindo-se para um enorme vulto. Gritou e no momento seguinte acordou.  
  
Sentia o coração acelerado, olhou para o lado e viu a namorada adormecida; abraçou-a com imenso medo de a perder.  
  
Quando Gina acordou viu que o namorado a olhava.  
  
- Bom dia amor!  
  
Ele não lhe respondeu, o que a deixou preocupada, continuava a olhar para ela sem pestanejar. Não disseram nada durante bastante tempo, até que o loiro disse:  
  
- Promete-me que aconteça o que acontecer te manténs longe da guerra!  
  
- Porquê?  
  
- Promete-me Virgínia!  
  
- Eu prometo, mas porquê?  
  
- Por nada de especial! - disse mentindo. O sonho preocupava-o, Virgínia tinha-o deixado, para ir ter com um vulto, um vulto que ele veio a distinguir como sendo Lord Voldemort. Draco sabia que Voldemort tinha uma ligação com a ruiva, e isso assustava- o.  
  
Decidiram descer para tomar o pequeno-almoço, para alivio de ambos não houve nenhuma noticia sobre ataques naquela manha.  
  
As horas foram passando, dando lugar a dias, os dias a semanas, e mais uma vez houve ataques. Desta vez não mataram só trouxas, atacaram também uma família de feiticeiros, matando-os.  
  
Depois desse ataque outros se seguiram, e cada vez havia mais vitimais.  
  
Nas ferias de Natal todos os alunos ficaram em Hogwarts por causa do Baile, mas também por causa dos ataques.  
  
Andavam todos preocupados com as suas famílias, e Virgínia era uma dessas pessoas, já Draco só se preocupava com a ruiva e com a sua mãe.  
  
N/A: Mais um capitulo.....o que acharam?  
  
Ah estou TÃO feliz......tive MUITOS reviews no ultimo capitulo....MUITO OBRIGADO:  
  
**Kika Felton**: pronto a tua parte favorita ta cada vez mais perto.....comenta amiga!  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter**: ainda bem que continuas a gostar....comenta!  
  
**LinDjinha**: fazer uma NC....não sei não....não tenho muito jeito para fazer uma NC...acho que vou continuar a escrever sem ser NC...tendo algumas partes pelo meio......mas continua a comentar ok amiga?!  
  
**Dão**: actualizei a outra que pedis-te! E mais um capitulo para tu leres....comenta!  
  
**Ana Luthor**: e ai...gostaste? Comenta ok? E actualiza a tua.....  
  
**Liliana**: bem não há muito para te dizer.....lê e comenta!  
  
**Dea Snape**: obrigado por me dares tempo......continua a ler....e estou a gostar muito da tua fic.....tá espectacular...comenta...!!!  
  
Pronto acabaram os agradecimentos.......  
  
**Pessoal mandem reviews...já viram que não custa nada!!! Até ao próximo capitulo.....REVIEWS E JINHOS!!!**


	14. Baile de Natal

**Baile de Natal**  
  
Era véspera de Natal, quando Virgínia acordou reparou que estava tudo coberto de neve.  
  
- Bom dia Gi! A sonhar acordada?  
  
- Olá Maggie, estava a pensar que faz hoje um ano que eu e Draco começamos a namorar.  
  
- E hoje é o dia do Baile.  
  
- Por falar nisso, vais com quem?  
  
- Surpresa!  
  
- É de que casa?  
  
- "h, é da nossa. Perguntei à Mcgonaggal se podia ser, e ela disse que sim.  
  
- Do nosso ano?  
  
- Do sétimo.  
  
- Não! Não pode ser!  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Tu vais com Harry Potter?  
  
Maggie olhou para a ruiva chocada, e perguntou balbuciando:  
  
- Co...como...sabes?  
  
- Adivinhei – respondeu sorrindo e dirigindo-se para a casa de banho.  
  
Ela vestiu-se calmamente e depois dirigiu-se para a sala onde tinha combinado com Draco.  
  
- Bom dia Draco!  
  
O louro virou-se para ela e abraçou-a dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado logo de seguida.  
  
- Faz hoje um ano que a minha vida se tornou num sonho.  
  
- Uau Draco, que romântico!  
  
- Eu te amo.  
  
- Eu também te amo, meu amor.  
  
Virgínia agarrou-se a ele e entrelaçou as pernas na cintura do namorado. Ele encaminhou-se até à mesa e sentou-a. Beijavam-se fervorosamente, as mãos do louro percorriam as pernas da ruiva indo subindo pelas coxas.  
  
- Tenho que te dar uma coisa! – disse ela por entre beijos.  
  
Draco afastou-se um pouco dele e ele tirou da mochila um embrulho.  
  
- É para ti. Prenda de Natal e de namoro. Espero que gostes – disse ela entregando-lhe o embrulho – Não é muito, mas é de coração.  
  
- Virgínia eu já te disse que tu és prenda suficiente.  
  
Ele abriu o embrulho e deparou-se com um álbum de fotos. Fotos essas tiradas durante as ferias de Verão.  
  
- Adorei. Agora é a minha vez!  
  
Draco meteu uma mão no bolso das calças e tirou uma pequena caixinha preta. Quando a abriu, Gina deparou-se com uma linda aliança, de ouro branco, cravada com diamantes.  
  
O louro viu a namorada a corar e a olhar embasbacada para o anel. Ele meteu a aliança no dedo anelar dela e disse:  
  
- Como símbolo do nosso amor.  
  
Gina beijou-o apaixonadamente. Ambos queriam que aquele momento durasse para sempre, que não se voltassem a preocupar com a guerra, apenas eles os dois, apenas Draco e Gina.  
  
Mas infelizmente não foi isso que aconteceu, o tempo não parou, e depressa era hora de almoço.  
  
Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal a ruiva surpreendeu-se com o facto de a sua cadeira ter "desaparecido".  
  
- E agora como vais almoçar?  
  
- Bem Draco, sempre existe a TUA cadeira.  
  
- E eu? Almoço de pé?  
  
- Não seu bobo. Tu sentas-te na cadeira, e eu sento-me ao teu colo.  
  
- Áh....sua espertinha – disse ele antes de a encaminhar para a sua cadeira.  
  
Virgínia tomava o seu almoço calmamente, tendo chegado à conclusão que comer ao colo do namorado era o melhor que havia.  
  
- Porque é que eu nunca tive esta ideia? – questionou ela virando-se para o namorado.  
  
- Não faço ideia – respondeu ele metendo uma mão na nuca da ruiva e puxando- a para si beijando-a apaixonadamente.  
  
Do outro lado do Salão um par de olhos verdes observava-os.  
  
- Eles amam-se mesmo, não é Harry?  
  
O moreno desviou o olhar do casal e deparou-se com Maggie.  
  
- É, eles amam-se mesmo – respondeu tristemente.  
  
- Sabes Harry, eu se fosse a ti arranjava uma namorada para esqueceres a Gina!  
  
Os olhos verdes do rapaz fitavam a loura à sua frente. Sem aviso ele puxou a menina e beijou-a. Maggie ficara sem reacção, mas quando sentiu a língua do rapaz a percorrer a sua boca, ela começou a corresponder ao beijo, afinal há uns meses que ela só pensava em Harry Potter.  
  
- Dra.....Draco, olha o Harry!  
  
- O que tem o Potter?! – questionou ele rudemente.  
  
Quando os seus olhos encontraram o rapaz cicatriz, o queixo de Draco quase que caiu. Ele e a amiga de Gina beijavam-se, ou melhor, comiam-se no outro lado do Salão.  
  
- Bem, acho que vai deixar de andar atrás de mim!  
  
- Finalmente!  
  
A ruiva olhou para o namorado sorrindo e beijando-o logo de seguida.  
  
Draco e Virgínia passaram a manhã e a tarde juntos. Encontravam-se nos jardins cobertos por neves, passeavam de mãos ao pé do lago quando o louro parou e puxou a ruiva. A menina olhou quase chocada para o namorado, não esperava aquela reacção tão descabida e imprevista.  
  
- Virgínia hoje no Baile, se tu fores eleita a Rainha e tiveres que dançar com o Potter não o deixes chegar muito perto. Não o deixes encostar o teu corpo ao teu, mentem a distancia.  
  
Draco tinha dito tudo aquilo de um só tirada, a ruiva olhava para ele de boca aberta. Depois de se recompor do choque, ela disse:  
  
- Primeiro eu não vou ser eleita, depois quem disse que será ele, podes ser tu.  
  
- Eu acho que tu vais ser eleita; tenho ouvido muitas conversar, e acho que tu já foste eleita a menina mais bonita da escola, e o Potter ganha-me por um ponto, para variar.  
  
Nesta altura a menina estava chocada. Ela não sabia que os rapazes votavam em meninas, e muito menos sabia que era a numero um.  
  
- Não te preocupes, eu não o deixo chegar. Agora tenho que ir arranjar-me.  
  
Beijou o namorado, e disse-lhe ao ouvido:  
  
- Ele não te ganhou sempre, eu sou tua e não dele.  
  
Ela olhou para ele e viu que ele sorria.  
  
------------  
  
Eram quase horas do Baile quando Virgínia saiu do dormitório. Ao passar pela sala comum a ruiva reparou que todos os rapazes olhavam para ela quase babando, e as meninas olhavam para ela cheias de inveja.  
  
- Uau maninha. O que tu não fazes para agradar ao Malfoy – disse Ron olhando para ela.  
  
Gina olhou para Harry e reparou que ele não tirava os olhos dela, mas quando falou perguntou:  
  
- A Maggie está demorada?  
  
- Não. Nem ela nem Hermione demoram. Agora se me dão licença eu vou ter com o meu namorado!  
  
Draco encontrava-se ao pé da escadaria, andava de um lado para outro. Odiava esperar e Virgínia nunca mais chegava, e ele começava a sentir-se nervoso e impaciente. Estava de costas para a escada quando a ruiva o viu. Vestia um fato preto, com uma camisa branca. Quando ele se virou para ela, ela viu que o cabelo loiro dele encontrava-se bem alinhado, e caia-lhe para a face, tapando-lhe um bocado os olhos.  
  
Suspirou baixinho e continuou a descer as escadas.  
  
Quando Draco se virou, deparou-se com a imagem mais bela e perfeita que alguma vez vira.  
  
Virgínia tinha um vestido de seda, de cor preta, tomara-que-caia. O vestido era justo em cima, e alargava na zona da cintura, marcando o corpo bem deleniado dela. O cabelo estava arrumado numa enorme trança, que lhe chegava a meio das costas. Usava uns brincos pequenos, mas cravados com rubis, e o fio dela condizia, tendo também um pequeno rubi. Quando ela chegou ao pé dele, ele chegou à conclusão de que as sandálias deviam de ter um salto com uns 5 cm; viu também que os lábios dela estavam pintados com um rosa pálido e ostentava também uma sombra clarinha.  
  
- Uau, estás....lindíssima!  
  
- Obrigado – agradeceu ela corando – tu também!  
  
- Vamos? – perguntou o loiro oferecendo o braço à menina.  
  
Quando entraram no Salão, este encontrava-se quase vazio. Encaminharam-se para uma mesa num canto para puderem estar mais à vontade. Durante todo o jantar Draco não tirou os olhos da ruiva.  
  
- Draco por favor, pára de me olhar assim.  
  
- Virgínia eu sempre gostei de apreciar coisas belas.  
  
A ruiva corou perante o comentário do namorado.  
  
Depois do jantar a musica começou, e Draco levou a namorada para a pista de dança. Dançavam agarrados e calmamente, fazendo com que várias pessoas os olhassem com imensa inveja. Eram onze horas quando Dumbledore pediu silêncio e disse:  
  
- Caros alunos chegou a hora porque tanto ansiavam, vou-vos comunicar quem é o Rei e a Rainha do Baile.  
  
Gina viu que Mcgonaggal entregou um envelope a Dumbledore. Todos os alunos tinham os olhos pregados no envelope e no director. Calmamente o homem abriu o envelope e disse:  
  
- O Rei do baile é....Harry Potter!  
  
O moreno sentiu todas as pessoas a olharem para ele enquanto caminhava para o palco. Depois de ser coroado Dumbledore voltou a pedir silencio, e de seguida disse:  
  
- A Rainha do baile é......  
  
Os corações das meninas aceleraram, a ruiva sentiu o namorado a apertar-lhe a mão. A menina olhou para ele, e o director disse:  
  
- ........Virgínia Weasley!  
  
Gina viu o namorado a fechar os olhos, e ela sentiu o coração apertado por causa dele. Mais uma vez Harry lhe havia ganho.  
  
Quando Draco ouviu Dumbledore a anunciar a Rainha sentiu o coração pesado. Teve vontade de socar o rapaz cicatriz, era demais para ele, ser sempre ganho pelo Potter.  
  
Passado alguns segundos ele olhou para a sua ruiva e viu que esta olhava para ele. Soltou-lhe a mão e disse:  
  
- Vai!  
  
- Não te esqueças, eu sou tua e não dele. – disse ela beijando-o e depois dirigiu-se para o palco.  
  
Depois de ser coroada, ela e Harry dirigiram-se para a pista de dança. Quando Gina sentiu Potter a enlaçá-la pela cintura, ela sentiu uma raiva a crescer-lhe no peito. Não sabia muito bem o porquê daquela raiva, talvez fosse por o moreno ter andado atrás dela e ela disse sempre que não, e agora sem querer ela estava outra vez nos braços dele.  
  
Virgínia dançava quase automaticamente, estava desejosa que a musica acabasse para ela voltar para os braços do namorado. Sem aviso sentiu os lábios de Harry ao pé do seu ouvido:  
  
- Eu vou-te esquecer Gina!  
  
- Espero que sim.  
  
Draco encontrava-se encostado à parede, olhava atentamente para os movimentos do Potter em relação à sua namorada. Tinha jurado a si mesmo que se o rapaz cicatriz abusasse muito, ele partia-lhe a cara.  
  
- Não te preocupes Malfoy – disse uma voz afastando-o dos seus pensamentos. Olhou para o lado e viu a amiga da Gina, a Maggie.  
  
- Preocupado?  
  
- Eu juro-te que vou fazer com que Harry esqueça a Gi de uma vez por todas.  
  
Draco olhou para ela intensamente, e depois sorriu dizendo:  
  
- Tenho a certeza que sim.  
  
Nesse momento a musica parou, e logo de seguida o louro sentiu a ruiva agarrar-lhe o braço, e a dizer:  
  
- Vamos lá para fora amor!  
  
Draco concordou, e foi mais a namorada para os jardins. Encontravam-se ao pé do lago, conseguiam ouvir a música do castelo, e por isso Draco agarrou na ruiva começando a dançar com ela.  
  
- Então que é melhor dançarino?  
  
- Hum, não sei.....é muito difícil de decidir.  
  
- Difícil?  
  
- Estou a brincar. É claro, é obvio, é indiscutível, de que o Harry é......  
  
- Áh não acredito que vais......  
  
- Pior dançarino do que tu!  
  
Draco olhou para a namorada e parou de dançar. Uma das mãos dele passou pela face quente da menina enquanto que a outra se encontrava na sua cintura. As mãos de Gina estavam no peito do menino.  
  
Calmamente eles aproximaram os lábios um do outro, e no momento em que eles se tocaram o céu escuro encheu-se de estrelas cadentes.  
  
Quando a ruiva se afastou do loiro olhou para cima e ficou maravilhada com um espectáculo tão lindo.  
  
Draco abraçou a namorada por trás apoiando o queixo no ombro dela. Gina olhava para as estrelas cadentes, enquanto que o menino preferia beijar a namorada na zona do pescoço, causando-lhe arrepios, que faziam com que as pernas dela tremessem.  
  
Já o Baile tinha terminado há muito tempo, quando eles decidiram voltar para o castelo. Draco encontrava-se ao pé da Dama Gorda com Gina, quando esta lhe agradeceu:  
  
- Obrigada pela noite maravilhosa!  
  
- De nada amor!  
  
- Até amanhã Draco!  
  
- É mais até logo.  
  
Beijaram-se mais uma vez, e de seguida a ruiva encaminhou-se para a sala comum e Draco para as masmorras, ambos com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, sem fazerem ideia do que o futuro lhes reservava.  
  
N/A: Ai, ai eu ando TÃO feliz.....afinal têm comentado a minha historia....é tão bom saber que têm gostado.....  
  
**Kika Felton:** É vou pensar se faço uma NC ou não...logo vejo! A minha inspiração também não é muita.....pois usei-a toda na tua dedicatória, 3 folhas.....uau....e o pior só baboseiras....mas ya.....olha comenta ok?!  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter**: sofrer?! Ah...isso logo se vê! E o que achaste deste capitulo?  
  
**Liliana**: ainda bem que gostas amiga....comenta ok?!  
  
**Ana Luthor**: bem já te respondi à pergunta nè?! E ainda bem que estás a gostar do desenrolar da historia....espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo...  
  
**Selene Malfoy:** Matar?! Até podia responder...mas isso ia estragar a surpresa da historia....se queres saber continua a ler....eu prometo actualizar depressinha... o k achaste deste capitulo?  
  
**Miaka:** não Gina não está escondendo nada......obrigado pelo review.....e continua lendo....  
  
**Dea Snape**: é bom saber que estás gostando....e é claro que eu gosto da tau historia...tá muito boa.....e aí o que achaste deste capitulo?  
  
**Bem pessoal........REVIEWS......já sabem.....  
  
O próximo capitulo virá o mais rápido possível...prometo....  
  
Jinhos**


	15. Hogsmeade e Mansão

**Hogsmeade e Mansão**

* * *

N/A: Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer a todos os que me mandaram reviews....muito obrigado...depois no fim faço os agradecimentos particulares.....depois quero dedicar este capitulo e todos os outros até ao final da fic à minha querida amiga Tania...a KIKA FELTON.....e só porque tu adoras estes capítulos.....  
  
Espero que gostem deste capitulo....

* * *

Tinha passado um mês desde o Natal e Gina encontrava-se numa aula de Poções. Não havia acordado muito bem disposta, na realidade à uns dias que não se sentia bem disposta, algo a atormentava, e ela não sabia o quê!  
  
Ela e Maggie estavam a fazer uma poção, a loira pediu à ruiva um ingrediente e quando esta se virou para trás sentiu uma tontura e de seguida sentiu-se a cair para o chão.  
  
------------  
  
Draco acabava de sair da aula de transfiguração e dirigia-se para o Salão Principal. Ao sentar-se na mesa olhou em redor procurando a sua ruiva, mas para seu espanto ele não viu nem a menina, nem a namoradinha do Potter.  
  
Ficou preocupado, não era normal elas saltarem as refeições, por isso decidiu ir informar-se, mas a quem?! Bem era altura de engolir o seu orgulho, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a mesa da Grinfindória.  
  
- Weasley, onde está a Virgínia?  
  
- Eu.....não sei. Ainda não a vi, pensei que soubesses.  
  
- Eu sei onde ela está! – Draco virou-se para a pessoa que tinha falado, e viu que havia sido Colin Creevey.  
  
- Então, onde?  
  
- Na aula de Poções ela desmaiou, está na Ala Hospitalar.  
  
Mal Colin acabou de falar Draco saiu disparado do Salão e encaminhou-se rapidamente para a Ala Hospitalar. Quando lá chegou o loiro deu de caras com Maggie.  
  
- Como ela está?  
  
- Ela desmaiou!  
  
- Isso eu sei garota – disse rudemente – Quero saber porque é que ela desmaiou!  
  
- De cansaço mais nada Malfoy!  
  
- E que tal saíres da frente, para eu a ir ver – disse ele desviando-a.  
  
Quando viu a namorada, deparou-se com uma ruiva muito pálida.  
  
- Virgínia – chamou ele docemente – Estás bem?  
  
- Draco, sim eu estou óptima.  
  
O loiro sentou-se ao pé da cama dela e agarrou-lhe na mão dizendo:  
  
- Dorme, eu fico aqui contigo!  
  
A menina deu-lhe um sorriso fraco, e passado momentos adormeceu.  
  
Draco ficou a observar a ruiva durante imenso tempo, acabou por adormecer na cabeceira da cama dela.  
  
Quando Draco acordou deparou-se com um par de olhos castanhos a observá-lo.  
  
- Bom dia Draco!  
  
- Eu odeio que me fiquem vendo dormir.  
  
- Porquê? És tão querido quando dormes, até apreces um anjinho loiro.  
  
O menino olhou para ela e viu que a namorada sorria.  
  
- Estás melhor?  
  
- Estou óptima, já tive alta e tudo – respondeu agarrando-se ao pescoço dele.  
  
- Que bom, assim já podemos ir a Hogsmeade este fim-de-semana.  
  
------------  
  
Era Sábado de manhã e os alunos de Hogwarts falavam alto, o assunto era a visita a Hogsmeade daquele dia.  
  
- Virgínia está tudo bem?  
  
- Claro – respondeu ela prontamente desviando o olhar do namorado.  
  
- De certeza?  
  
- Não! Sinto-me apreensiva, nervosa, angustiada. – respondeu ela com as lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
O namorado abraçou-a com força.  
  
- Calma amor, eu estou aqui.  
  
A ruiva olhou para ele e fechou os olhos esperando um beijo. Draco encostou os seus lábios aos dela; quando ela entreabriu os lábios para ele aprofundar o beijo, ambos ouviram um pio altíssimo.  
  
O loiro olhou para o lado e deparou-se com a coruja da sua família. Ambos olharam apreensivos para a coruja e ele retirou a carta rapidamente.  
  
"_Draco  
_  
_Olha garoto se queres que a tua mãe viva eu aconselhava-te a te dirigires para casa, ou ela morre.  
_  
_ L.M_"  
  
O menino olhou aflito para a namorada e ela tirou-lhe a carta da mão.  
  
- E agora? – perguntou ele passando a mão no cabelo, mostrando o seu nervosismo.  
  
- Vai, tens que ir!  
  
- Mas não te posso deixar.  
  
- Draco é a vida da tua mãe que está em jogo, e depois eu vou estar acompanhada com a Maggie e com o trio maravilha.  
  
- Juras?  
  
- Sim, agora vai!  
  
Draco olhou durante segundos para a namorada e de seguida deu-lhe um beijo terno mas longo. Apressou-se a sair de Hogwarts dirigindo-se para Hogsmeade, para depois aparatar na Mansão.  
  
Mal Gina viu o namorado a sair do Salão pegou num pergaminho, tinha que pedir ajuda, mas quem é que iria ajudar a família Malfoy?!  
  
"Claro, ele ajuda-a, tenho a certeza!"  
  
"_Sirius_  
  
_Peço-te que vás ajudar a mãe de Draco, Lucius disse que a vai matar, por favor ajuda-os! Eles estão na Mansão Malfoy, e tem cuidado  
_  
_ Beijos Gina Weasley_"  
  
Correu o mais depressa que pode até ao corujal e apressou-se a enviar a carta. Voltou para o castelo e pelo caminho encontrou Maggie.  
  
- Gi, sozinha?  
  
- Hã, bem Draco teve que ir tratar de uns assuntos importantes.  
  
- Vem connosco Gi?  
  
- E fazer de vela! Não me parece. Eu fico no Castelo.  
  
- Tu é que sabes.  
  
A ruiva afastou-se da amiga, e do trio maravilha. Ela sabia que tinha prometido a Draco que ia com eles, mas não queria ir fazer de vela, e sabia que só fazendo aquela promessa é que Draco iria salvar Narcisa.  
  
- Gina! Gina estás a ouvir?  
  
A ruiva olhou para o lado e deparou-se com Colin e Neville.  
  
- "h, olá rapazes.  
  
- Não vais a Hogsmeade?  
  
- Não é que não queira, mas não tenho par, Draco teve que ir tratar de umas coisas, e eu fiquei sem companhia para ir.  
  
- Anda connosco.  
  
- Não se importam?  
  
- Claro que não Gi!  
  
A menina sorriu e encaminhou-se para as carruagens que a levariam a Hogsmeade com Colin e Neville.  
  
------------  
  
Mal Draco chegara a Hogsmeade nem pensou duas vezes, aparatou imediatamente na Mansão. Não tinha com que se preocupar, a sua ruiva estava bem entregue, o trio maravilha tomaria bem conta dela.  
  
Ao chegar à mansão viu que esta estava silenciosa.  
  
"Ora Draco se tu fosses Lucius onde estarias?! Ou nas masmorras ou no seu escritório!"  
  
O louro dirigiu-se para o escritório do pai, abriu a porta calmamente, apesar de ter quase o coração a sair-lhe do peito.  
  
Ao olhar para dentro do escritório encontrou sua mãe amarrada ao cadeirão e seu querido pai encontrava-se sentado à secretaria com um sorriso totalmente cínico.  
  
- Olá Draco – cumprimentou o homem com a sua voz áspera.  
  
------------  
  
Virgínia encontrava-se na loja dos irmãos, falava alegremente com Fred, enquanto que George tentava convencer Colin e Neville a servirem de cobaias para o seu novo "doce".  
  
- Então Gi, onde está o nosso querido cunhadinho?  
  
- Draco teve que ir tratar de uns assuntos de importância maior.  
  
- Áh tudo bem! E como vai o vosso namoro?  
  
- Vai óptimo.  
  
Os dois irmãos continuaram a conversar, até que ela decidiu que o melhor era irem embora, pois eles necessitavam de atender os clientes, e ela ainda queira ir beber uma cerveja amanteigada.  
  
Gi caminhava calmamente para o 3 vassouras, indo acompanhado de Colin e Neville. Ao virar uma esquina a ruiva embateu numa mulher.  
  
- Desculpe senhora – disse ela olhando para a mulher.  
  
- Não faz mal Virgínia!  
  
- Como sabe o meu nome? Que é a senhora?  
  
- Bellatrix Lestrange – respondeu a mulher apontando a varinha para o peito da menina.  
  
-----------  
  
- Olá Lucius.  
  
- Como eu pensei, tu vieste salvar a tua querida mãe! Eu sabia que não a ias deixar morrer.  
  
- Solta-a!  
  
- Não me aprece – disse o homem apontando a varinha para o belo menino loiro – Crucius!  
  
Draco contorceu-se no chão por causa das dores. Era horrível, pela primeira vez na vida ele sentiu medo, medo de morrer e não voltar a ver a sua ruiva.  
  
- Pára com isso Malfoy!  
  
Lucius parou com a maldição e Draco sentiu-se outra vez bem. Olhou por cima do ombro para ver quem era e deparou-se com Sirius Black.  
  
"O que raios faz ele aqui?!"  
  
- Black – o homem virou-se para Narcisa e perguntou – Gostavas de ver as duas pessoas que mais amas a morrer nas minhas mãos?  
  
Nesse momento apareceu uma chama vermelha na lareira e o homem sorriu.  
  
- Bem, infelizmente não será hoje. Tenho que ir – e desaparatou.  
  
------------  
  
- É uma comensal – disse Neville.  
  
A mulher apontou a varinha para Colin e Neville e depressa os atirou para longe.  
  
- Agora nós Weasley!  
  
A menina arregalou os olhos, e no momento seguinte sentiu um feitiço no seu peito, que a fez perder os sentidos.  
  
Bella agarrou nela e aparatou.  
  
------------  
  
- Não percebi o que se passou aqui! – disse Draco.  
  
Olhou para o lado e viu Sirius a desamarrar a sua mãe. Para seu espanto a mulher abraçou-se a ele.  
  
Draco estava abismado a olhar para aquela cena.  
  
- O que fazes aqui Sirius? – perguntou ela por fim.  
  
- Gina avisou-me.  
  
- Gina óh meu Merlin. Draco isto foi tudo um plano para capturar Gina – disse a mulher olhando apreensiva para o filho.  
  
Draco apressou-se a ir para Hogwarts, sendo seguido por sua mãe e por Sirius.  
  
Quando entrou no Salão, este estava cheio de alunos, dirigiu-se para ao pé do trio maravilha e perguntou:  
  
- Onde está Virgínia?  
  
- Calma Malfoy. Gi não foi a Hogsmeade.  
  
Draco sentiu-se muito menos apreensivo, ela estava bem.  
  
Nesse momento as portas do Salão abrem-se e por elas entram Colin e Neville.  
  
- Gi! Ela foi connosco a Hogsmeade.....e foi raptada!  
  
O loiro sentiu o coração pesado, e as pernas fracas, ajoelhou-se no chão sendo amparado por sua mãe.  
  
- Eles levaram-na – disse ele.  
  
N/A: E então o que acharam....estou curiosa para saber se gostaram ou não?  
  
**Kika Felton**: viste o teu capitulo do colação chegou.....e foi dedicado a ti......e aí .....comenta!  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter**: é assim eu não gosto muito do Harry....mas também não o ia deixar sozinho.....e gostas-te deste capitulo.....?!  
  
**Dea Snape**: o Harry não se vai meter mais....e aqui está mais um capitulo....  
  
**Vivian Malfoy**: ainda bem que estás a gostar. Gostas-te deste capitulo?  
  
**Raisa Malyanna**: ainda bem que estás gostar....e este capitulo veio logo.....comenta!  
  
**Ana Luthor:** a Magie não vai sofrer não te preocupes......e gostas-te deste capitulo Ana?  
  
**Selene Malfoy:** Draco não adivinhou....ele apenas supôs.....pois ele sabia das votações secretas que haviam em Hogwarts....como disse à namorada......e os sonhos que ele tem é porque a ama.....e a profecia que existe dos dois faz ele ter estes sonhos.......tudo explicado.....Gostas-te deste capitulo?  
  
**Pronto pessoal não sei quando virá o próximo mas prometo que o mais rápido possível......REVIEWS ok?! Afinal não custa nada, e fazem-me feliz...**  
  
**Jinhos**


	16. Fazendo planos

**Fazendo planos**

* * *

N/A: como disse este capítulo é dedicado de corpo em alma (mais de alma do que corpo) à minha amiga Kika Felton!

* * *

Draco, sua mãe, o trio maravilha, a família de Gina, e todos os outros membros da ordem encontravam-se reunidos no gabinete de Dumbledore.  
  
A mãe de Gina chorava silenciosamente, enquanto que o marido tentava acalmá- la. Os irmãos da ruiva cochichavam uns com os outros. O louro encontrava-se sentado no parapeito da janela olhando para o horizonte.  
  
"Virgínia meu amor onde estarás?! Como estarás?!"  
  
Nessa altura Dumbledore entra no gabinete, tinha ido ver se descobria onde a ruiva estava.  
  
- Lamento não encontrei nada!  
  
Mais uma vez o coração de Draco ficara pesado.  
  
- A culpa é do Malfoy!  
  
O loiro olhou para Ron, o que ele queria dizer?!  
  
- Minha?! Como assim?  
  
- Se ela não namorasse contigo nada disto tinha acontecido!  
  
- Ron chega! – disse Hermione.  
  
- Deixa Granger, ele tem razão. A culpa é minha mesmo – nessa altura todos olhavam para ele – E eu não sei o que fazer para remendar isto tudo.  
  
Ficaram todos em absoluto silêncio. Draco não aguentava mais aquilo e decidiu sair dali, para seu espanto ninguém o proibiu.  
  
Caminhou durante imenso tempo, e acabou por se dirigir para o lago. Fora graças ao lago que ele tinha começado a namorar a ruivinha.  
  
Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que ela o chamou de bicha loira, do seu sorriso, do sabor da sua boca. Eram lembranças tão boas, mas agora ela não estava mais lá. Tinham-na levado e ele não sabia para onde.  
  
Deitou-se na grama, e olhando para o céu estrelado acabou por adormecer.  
  
_Lá estava ela, tão bela, tão carinhosa, e só dele. Como aquele vestido branco lhe ficava bem, mas ela não vinha, ele chamava-a mas ela não vinha. Draco olhou para ela e depois para o lado dela, era ele, Voldemort. Ele abraçou-a e os dois desapareceram._  
  
- Virgínia! – disse Draco acordando.  
  
- Um pesadelo? – perguntou-lhe uma voz serena.  
  
- Sim professor, mais um. Às vezes tenho pesadelos em que ela me deixa e vai ter com Voldemort!  
  
- Draco, Gina é uma boa menina, ela nunca iria para o lado do mal, tenho a certeza.  
  
- Professor, o Sr. sabe que Virgínia tem um elo com Voldemort.  
  
- Eu sei Draco, mas o elo que ela tem contigo é mais forte do que tudo. Quando se ama somos capazes de enfrentar tudo, e vocês amam-se.  
  
O menino loiro sorriu mais para si do que para o director. Era verdade, eles amavam-se, ele tinha a certeza.  
  
------------  
  
As horas foram dando lugar a dias, os dias a semanas, e as semanas a meses. Faltava menos de um mês para a escola acabar, há 4 meses que Virgínia havia sido raptada, e não havia nenhuma notícia, nenhuma pista dela.  
  
Draco tinha engolido o seu orgulho e passava horas a pesquisar com Hermione na biblioteca uma maneira para descobrirem onde a ruiva estava. Ou senão passava horas a treinar feitiços com o Potter e o Weasley.  
  
Dumbledore havia decidido que eles os 4 não precisariam de fazer os exames finais, receberam o diploma na mesma.  
  
--------  
  
Era um dos primeiros dias quentes do ano, e Draco estava debruçado sobre um livro, na biblioteca.  
  
- Já lemos os livros quase todos e não encontramos nada! – lamentava-se a filha de trouxas.  
  
Nessa altura Colin e Maggie aparecem ao pé dos dois, com sorrisos bobos na cara.  
  
- Nós descobrimos uma maneira de achar Gina.  
  
- O quê? – perguntou Draco imediatamente – E do que esperam para nos dizer?  
  
- Bem é fácil. Há um feitiço que nos mostra onde ela está – disse Maggie entregando uma folha de pergaminho a Mione.  
  
A bruxa leu tudo rapidamente e por fim disse:  
  
- É impossível, um dos ingredientes não temos.  
  
- Podemos arranjar, o que é? – perguntou Draco empolgado.  
  
- Um objecto que tivesse estado perto do seu coração, e que ela tenha oferecido com amor a alguém.  
  
Draco voltou a sentar-se na cadeira. Tinham estado tão perto de a encontrar, quando a namorada do Potter lhe disse que tinham encontrado a solução, ele tinha sido tomado por uma enorme felicidade.  
  
Levou uma das mãos ao peito para segurar o pingente que em tempos fora dela.  
  
"Fora dela! É claro!"  
  
- Nós temos esse ingrediente – gritou ele, assustando todos em seu redor.  
  
- Temos Malfoy?  
  
- Sim Granger, olha – disse ele levando as mãos ao pescoço e tirando o pingente.  
  
- O pingente de Gina – disse Maggie.  
  
- Vamos falar com Dumbledore.  
  
Correram os quatros até ao escritório do professor. Ao lá chegarem contaram ao director a descoberta que tinham feito, e o homem apressou-se a contactar a Ordem. Passado alguns minutos todos se encontravam lá reunidos.  
  
Fizeram o feitiço como estava no papel, e algo apareceu em frente aos olhos deles. Do pingente saia uma luz, uma luz forte, essa luz transformou-se numa imagem. Era um castelo, tapado com inúmeras árvores.  
  
- Onde será isto? – questionou Sirius.  
  
- O castelo de férias do meu pai – respondeu Draco – deve de ter sido para lá que eles a levaram.  
  
A imagem desapareceu no momento seguinte.  
  
- Muito bem, vamos todos atacar o castelo, iremos dividir-nos em grupos – disse Dumbledore.  
  
Draco ficou no grupo do trio maravilha, Sirius e Lupin.  
  
Na manhã seguinte encontraram-se todos nos jardins de Hogwarts, havia uma data de botões de transporte, afinal Draco havia explicado a Dumbledore o caminho para o castelo.  
  
- Muito bem, depois de tocarem nos botões, cada grupo fica por si. Peço-vos muito cuidado, e lembrem-se nossa prioridade é tirar Virgínia Weasley dali. Boa sorte – disse Dumbledore antes de ele e o seu grupo desaparecerem.  
  
O grupo de Draco agarrou no botão de transporte, e no momento seguinte estavam ao pé do castelo.  
  
- Ainda bem que ficamos aqui! – sussurrou Draco.  
  
- Porquê?  
  
- Há uma passagem secreta que nos leva para dentro do castelo. Vamos!  
  
Entraram no castelo, estava escuro e silencioso de mais. Andaram pelos enormes corredores, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.  
  
"Virgínia aguenta só mais um pouco, estou quase!"  
  
Draco sabia que a namorada estava perto, quase que podia senti-la. Viraram a esquina e depararam-se com um corredor cheio de portas. A última porta estava entreaberta e Draco sentiu o coração pular no peito.  
  
"Ela está ali. Tenho a certeza!"  
  
- Que tal cada um ver uma porta? – sugeriu o louro.  
  
- Certo Malfoy.  
  
Draco dirigiu-se para a ultima, abriu-a mais um pouco e olhou em volta.  
  
Ao pé da janela encontrava-se uma menina vestida de branco, com os cabelos cacheados a caírem-lhe pelas costas, cabelos esses ruivos.  
  
- Virgínia! – disse Draco sendo tomado por uma felicidade que nunca pensou sentir.  
  
A menina olhou para ele, e o loiro correu a abraçá-la.  
  
- Que saudades e que medo de te perder! – disse ele.  
  
Nesse momento o resto do grupo aproxima-se da porta. Ron tentou ir abraçar a irmã, mas foi impedido por Hermione que lhe disse:  
  
- Deixa-os, o momento é só deles.  
  
Mas algo não estava bem, a ruiva não correspondia ao abraço do loiro.  
  
- Virgínia tu estás bem? – questionou Draco.  
  
- Eu estou óptima – respondeu ela encarando-o com um olhar que ele desconhecia. – Mas quem são vocês? Quem és tu?  
  
N/A: Pronto eu sei...não devia de ter acabado assim não é?! Mas pronto....não se preocupem......tudo será explicado brevemente.  
  
O próximo capitulo será o que aconteceu com Gina durante este tempo, desde o rapto!  
  
E então gostaram do capitulo, ou nem por isso?  
  
**REVIEWS PESSOAL**  
  
E como muita gente tem comentando o que me deixa muito feliz e motivada, aqui vão os agradecimentos particulares:  
  
**Vivian Malfoy**: obrigado por teres gostado do último capitulo....e deste gostas-te?  
  
**Taty M. Potter**: bem acho que vais mesmo morrer de ansiedade depois deste capitulo....mas tem calma....não podes morrer....pk senão não sabes o que lhe aconteceu....e aí gostas-te deste capitulo?  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter**: Oi amiga....viste mais um capitulo....e rapidinho...gostas- te?  
  
**Miaka**: não ela não esperava filho de Draco....ainda pensei nisso, mas tornava- se muito repetitivo....afinal em muitas ela está grávida....e eu optei por não a meter grávida...gostas-te deste capitulo?  
  
**Dea Snape**: obrigado pelo elogio... e já agora a tua também está óptima....jinhos...e comenta!  
  
**Ana Luthor**: oi amiga....com é bom saber que adoras-te o último capítulo Ana...e deste gostas-te? Olha amiga desculpa mas não vou fazer cena S/N...a fic já tá escrita e não tem espaço para esse conteúdo extra....mas eles ficam juntos....comenta não te esqueças!  
  
**Selene Malfoy**: ah não sei porque.....eu apenas axo que Bella é assim mesmo...e que já k eu axo k o Draco tem k sair a alguém para ter akele lado "bom"...eu axo k ele sai à mãe....e depois axo k ela se casou c Lucius por obrigação (apesar de eu adorar Lucius) e que amava Sirius.....ah sei lá...axo k é por isso!  
  
**Raisa Melyanna**: e deste gostas-te?  
  
**Kika Felton**: pois é tu nem sabes como estou feliz.....não vou ter nega nenhuma no final do período...que BOM....nem imaginas kd me ligas-te a dizer k ia ter 10 a Mat.....ainda bem k o funeral já tinha sido pk eu já estava feliz no funeral sem saber da nota, imagina se soubesse!!!! Ah mas k horror a minha bisavó morreu e eu não fikei triste.....tb nk fui xegada a ela mesmo.....bem se tas a ler isto é pk já vieste da Santa Terrinha....e pronto aki está mais um capitulo que adoras totalmente dedicado a ti.......  
  
**Pronto pessoal axo k não me eskeci de ninguém...esperem vou confirmar...já tá.....nao não eskeci ninguém....  
  
Bem gente tou esperando mais comentários......e o próximo capitulo virá o mais rápido possível.....  
  
Adeus e Jinhos**


	17. Porque me querem?

**"Porque me querem?"  
**  
Virgínia Weasley sentia-se dorida, devi de ter levado muita porrada para se sentir assim. Ainda não tinha aberto os olhos, não queria ver onde se encontrava, mas tinha que ganhar coragem. Abriu os olhos calmamente e deparou-se com um espectáculo verde. Tecto verde, paredes verdes, lençóis verdes, tudo era verde.  
  
"Onde estarei?!" – pensou a ruiva assustadíssima.  
  
Levantou-se lentamente e deparou-se com pelo menos duas dúzias de elfos domésticos ao redor da cama onde ela se encontrava deitada.  
  
- Onde estou eu? – questionou a menina aos elfos.  
  
Nenhum lhe respondeu pois nesse momento a porta do quarto abre-se e por ela entra o pai de Draco.  
  
- Acordas-te finalmente Weasley.  
  
- O que me querem? O que eu faço aqui?  
  
- Calma menina, tens tempo de saber. Agora levanta-te e deixa que os elfos te preparem para o jantar de hoje.  
  
- Eu não quero jantar!  
  
- Mas vais jantar, nem que seja a mal.  
  
- Ao menos diga-me, há quanto tempo estou aqui?  
  
- Há uma semana. – respondeu Lucius asperamente saindo do quarto em seguida.  
  
Assim que o homem fechou a porta Virgínia agarrou-se à almofada e começou a chorar. Não queria estar ali, queria estar em Hogwarts nos braços de Draco.  
  
"Draco! "h meu Merlin será que lhe aconteceu algo? Será que ele e a mãe dele estão a salvo? E meu irmão? Será que houve algum ataque a Hogsmeade? Como estarão as coisas?" – pensava a ruiva triste.  
  
- Menina, Keyle ter que vestir a menina – disse-lhe uma vozinha fina ao seu ouvido.  
  
A ruiva olhou para a sua frente e deparou-se com um dos vários elfos.  
  
- Vestir?  
  
- Sim, Keyle foi encarregue de vestir a menina. O amo assim quer!  
  
- Mas eu não quero! Não quero me vestir! Não quero jantar! Não quero estar aqui!  
  
- Keyle ter muita pena menina, mas Keyle ter que obedecer às ordens do amo. Por favor menina! – suplicou a pobre criatura.  
  
Virgínia levantou-se e deixou que os elfos a arrumassem. Ela agia sem pensar, era como se fosse uma boneca, não tomava atenção a nada. Só acordou do transe quando a porta se abriu escancaradamente e por ela voltou a entrar Lucius Malfoy.  
  
O homem loiro olhou para ela de cima abaixo, e por fim disse:  
  
- Acho que já percebi porque é que o meu filho se apaixonou por ti.  
  
- Seu filho! Por favor diga-me se ele está bem?  
  
- Se queres saber se ele está vivo, a resposta é sim, ele está.  
  
Gina sentiu o coração mais leve, o namorado estava bem.  
  
- E meu irmão? Minha família? Meus amigos?  
  
- Não te preocupes, estão todos bem. Agora vamos!  
  
O homem saiu do quarto e a ruiva começou a encaminhar-se para a porta, mas antes olhou-se ao espelho.  
  
Estava realmente bonita. Usava um vestido de alças e com decote em forma de V, de cor vermelho sangue, que condizia com seus cabelos, agora soltos e com cachos bem feitos. Os elfos haviam-na maquilhado com uma sombra rosa pálida e com batom vermelho.  
  
Usava uma sandália muito alta, devia de ter uns 10 centímetros. O seu pescoço estava ornamentado com um colar de pérolas, e os brincos eram a condizer. Na cabeça tinha uma tiara de diamantes.  
  
De repente sentiu um dos elfos a agarrar-lhe a mão.  
  
- O que fazem? – perguntou ela.  
  
- Este anel não condiz com o resto.  
  
Ao olhar para a mão Virgínia viu a aliança que Draco lhe havia dado. Achou melhor guardá-la numa das gavetas do móvel, ali estava mais segura.  
  
Respirou fundo e saiu do quarto. Um dos elfos indicou-lhe o caminho para a Sala de Jantar. Ao lá entrar ela viu que a Sala era ampla e enorme, existia só uma enorme mesa no meio, não havia mais nada.  
  
O elfo fez sinal para a menina se sentar, e ela assim fez.  
  
Vários minutos se tinham passado e a ruiva continuava sentada no mesmo lugar, sem mexer um músculo. Na sua mente via o lindo sorriso de Draco, conseguia sentir seu cheiro e quase o seu toque.  
  
Fechou os olhos e levou os dedos aos lábios, como que tentando sentir os dele de encontro aos seus. Uma pequena lágrima molhou a sua face, e quando a ruiva abriu os olhos saltou da cadeira com tamanho susto. Olhava incrédula para a sua frente, não podia ser ele! Na verdade ela nunca imaginou voltar a vê-lo depois da última vez que sonhara com ele.  
  
- Querida Virgínia! – cumprimentou o rapaz em frente dela com um belo sorriso.  
  
- Tu? O que me queres? Porque me querem? – perguntou ela chorando imenso.  
  
- Calma Virgínia, não te quero fazer mal!  
  
- Tu sempre me fizeste mal – disse ela num sussurro.  
  
O belo homem levantou-se e foi sentar-se na cadeira ao lado da menina. Gina não se mexera, nem olhara para ele, por isso ele virou-a delicadamente. Olhou profundamente nos olhos dela, e ela nos dele.  
  
Há imenso tempo que ela não olhava nos olhos dele, mas agora ele já não era o menino de 17 anos que ela conhecera, ele era um homem, não podia dizer ao certo a idade dele, mas ele não parecia ter mais de 25 anos.  
  
Ao olhar nos olhos dela ele viu que ela ainda era a mesma menina que fora no seu 1º ano em Hogwarts. Passou a sua enorme mão no rosto delicado dela, que se encontrava molhado por causa das lágrimas.  
  
- Minha doce e querida Virgínia tive tantas saudades tuas.  
  
A ruiva fechou os olhos e ele pousou os seus lábios nos dela. Ao sentir o contacto as lágrimas de Gina escorreram com mais intensidade. Ele afastou- se dela, e ela disse:  
  
- Nunca mais faças isso......Tom. Agora diz-me, o que queres de mim?  
  
- Quero que fiques do meu lado, que estejas do meu lado, que sejas minha!  
  
- NUNCA! – gritou ela levantando-se rapidamente da cadeira.  
  
- Virgínia, tu serás a bem ou a mal.  
  
- Não!  
  
Tom bufou e apontou-lhe a varinha dizendo algo que ela não percebeu. Depressa um raio branco atravessou a ruiva e ela caiu desmaiada no chão.  
  
------------  
  
A ruiva encontrava-se deitada na cama, abrira os olhos e deparou-se com um belo homem a olhando.  
  
- Finalmente acordas-te meu amor!  
  
- Quem és tu? Ou melhor quem sou eu? Onde estou?  
  
- Calma minha querida, uma coisa de cada vez. Tu vives-te momentos muito maus, e perdes-te a memória por isso, mas eu vou contar-te tudo. Tu chamas- te Virgínia Weasley, e eu Tom Riddle, estamos noivos.  
  
- Tu és meu noivo?  
  
- Sim sou. Deixa-me continuar.  
  
A ruiva olhou fixamente e esperou que ele lhe contasse o que lhe tinha acontecido.  
  
- Virgínia nós vivemos num tempo de guerra, o meu grupo contra o grupo de Harry Potter e Dumbledore.  
  
- Quem são eles?  
  
- Calma, cada coisa a seu tempo. Lutamos contra eles há bastante tempo, e tu e a tua família eram muito importantes, por isso eles decidiram matar- vos.  
  
- Matar?  
  
- Mataram os teus pais e teus irmãos, o grupo de Harry Potter, que é o chefe deles e o assassino dos teus pais, também te teriam matado se nós não tivéssemos chegado a tempo. Encontramos-te ferida e fraca e por isso trouxemos-te para aqui. Eles devem de ter apagado a tua memória, pois queriam-te do lado deles. É esta a história.  
  
Gina olhava chocada para o homem à sua frente.  
  
- Como podem existir pessoas tão más? – questionou ela não sabia bem porque mas não conseguia chorar.  
  
- Por poder há quem faça de tudo – Tom abraçou a menina – Mas não te preocupes tens-me a mim.  
  
- Eu amava-te?  
  
- Muito Virgínia – respondeu ele soltando-a e olhando-a nos olhos.  
  
Aproximou seus lábios dos dela e beijou-a. Virgínia sentiu-se esquisita, não sabia porquê mas não era aquele tipo de beijo que ela desejava.  
  
------------  
  
Os dias foram passando e Virgínia continuava a viver no mesmo castelo. Mal vai o noivo, pois ele andava ocupado com "sérios problemas".  
  
Ela passava os dias na companhia dos elfos domésticos, e com o braço direito de Tom, Lucius!  
  
Lucius era muito belo, a ruiva não sabia exactamente o que sentia quando olhava nos olhos cinzas dele. Sentia um vazio no coração, mas porquê?!  
  
------------  
  
Era de noite e a ruiva contemplava a lua, era uma imagem perfeita. Ela tinah a ligeira sensação de ter contemplado uma lua como aquela no passado.  
  
Por um instante ela fechou os olhos e sentiu umas mãos a se enrolarem na sua cintura e uns lábios no seu pescoço. Abriu os olhos logo de seguida e deparou-se com o quarto vazio.  
  
"Mas.....que estranha sensação!  
  
Voltou a centrar a sua atenção no céu e viu a constelação do Dragão.  
  
"Que bela constelação esta! Constelação do dragão!"  
  
Continuou a observá-la e de repente um nome veio à sua mente.  
  
"Dragão! Draco, Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Queria perguntar a alguém quem era Draco Malfoy, mas lembrou-se que naquela noite só ela e os elfos se encontravam no Castelo. Decidiu perguntar no dia seguinte e foi dormir.  
  
Acordou estranhamente empolgada. Levantou-se e vestiu o vestido que mais gostava, um lindo vestido branco.  
  
Passou o dia todo no quarto, não estava ninguém no Castelo, novamente.  
  
Encontrava-se a olhar para o horizonte quando ouviu o seu nome.  
  
Olhou para a porta e deparou-se com um belo menino. Era igualzinho a Lucius, e ela ao olhá-lo sentiu o coração acelerado e as pernas tremeram.  
  
Ele correu para ela e abraçou-a.  
  
"Esta sensação é-me familiar! Este cheiro, este calor....este menino!" – pensava ela confusa.  
  
- Que saudades que medo de te perder! – disse-lhe ele.  
  
Virgínia viu cinco pessoas a entrarem pela porta, mas dali não passaram.  
  
O menino soltou-a e olhando-a nos olhos perguntou:  
  
- Virgínia tu estás bem?  
  
"Ele sabe o meu nome! Mas como?"  
  
- Estou óptima. Mas quem são vocês? Quem és tu?  
  
N/A: pronto mais um capitulo....como disse a visão de Gina sobre o que tinah acontecido. Ficaram a perceber porque ela perdeu a memoria? E gostaram do capítulo? REVIEWS pessoal....  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter**: obrigado peloso teus elogios.....e espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo!  
  
**Dea Snape**: é claro que é jeito de acabar o capitulo...assim ficaram curiosos! E que tal este?  
  
**Ana Luthor**: Aninha querida...tem calma...todo este sofrimento é necessário....afinal era só alegria nesta fic...era necessário algum "drama"....gostas-te deste capitulo?  
  
**Peta Malfoy:** na verdade esta também é a fic que eu mais gostei de escrever...de todas as k escrevi é a minha favorita.....obrigado pelos elogios....espero k tenhas gostado deste!  
  
**Selene Malfoy:** se vão ficar juntos...eu não te vou dizer....e perdeu a memoria..pk...bem pk eu kis (LOL)...gostas-te deste capitulo?  
  
**Miaka**: é maldade, pois eu sei...mas prontos é a vida.....o k axas-te?  
  
**Vivian Malfoy**: obrigado pelos elogios....espero k continues a acompanhar a fic.  
  
**Dark Angel Malfoy:** eu continuou escrevendo tá descansada......comenta!  
  
**Kika Felton**: eu sei k adoras este final de capitulo....e sim tb sei k me ias matando lá em tua casa kd o les-te.....mas ya é positivo.....descansa k eu vou actualizar o mais rápido possível.....entao depois do exame de inglês ainda vai ser mais rápido....pelo menos são esses os meu planos.....mas tudo bem!! COMENTA (como sempre)  
  
**Bem pessoal o próximo capítulo virá o mais rápido possível.... prometo....Mas comentem este Ok?!  
  
JINHOS**


	18. Sonhos e memórias

_Capítulos anteriores:  
  
- Virgínia tu estás bem?  
  
- Estou óptima. Mas quem são vocês? Quem és tu?_  
  
**18º - Sonhos e memórias**:  
  
Ao ouvir a pergunta de Virgínia o louro estacou.  
  
- Não....não te lembras de mim?  
  
A ruiva olhava quase assustada para ele, e havia algo no olhar dela que era estranho, ela não tinha mais aquele brilho.  
  
- Eu não me lembro. – respondeu ela afastando-se dele.  
  
- O que eles fizeram com a minha irmã? – perguntou Ron.  
  
- Irmã?! Eu não sou tua irmã! Não posso ser tua irmã!  
  
- Como assim?  
  
Gina olhava para o menino ruivo e seus companheiros. Eles olhavam para ela de uma maneira estranha. Quem seriam eles?! O que quereriam dela?!  
  
- Não posso ser tua irmã, pois meus irmãos foram mortos!  
  
Ela viu que agora eles olhavam-na abismados, como se ela tivesse dito uma loucura. Apenas o menino loiro se mantinha a olhar para o chão, parecia estar muito triste. De repente a ruiva teve uma enorme vontade de o abraçar, de lhe acariciar o lindo cabelo platinado.  
  
- Quem te disse uma coisa dessas? – questionou um dos homens que se encontrava no grupo.  
  
- O meu noivo.  
  
Ao ouvir isto Draco; que se mantinha alheio à conversa, afinal a tristeza de a namorada não se lembrar dele era enorme; ergue os olhos e avançou para Gina, agarrando-a pelos ombros com força.  
  
Virgínia sentia-o a apertá-la, mas quando olhou nos olhos dele não encontrou raiva, apenas tristeza, uma tristeza tão grande que ela nunca pensou em ver em ninguém.  
  
- Noivo? – perguntou ele com a voz tremula – Que noivo?  
  
- Tom, Tom Riddle.  
  
O coração de Draco quase que parou ao ouvir a resposta da menina. Havia acontecido o que ele tanto temera, Voldemort tinha enganado a sua ruivinha, não Havai mais anda a fazer.  
  
Virgínia sentiu o menino a soltá-la. No momento seguinte ele beijava-a.  
  
Ao princípio ela ainda tentou resistir, mas quando sentiu as mãos dele a massajarem as suas costas e a língua dele a tocar na sua, ela sentiu um arrepio pela espinha acima. Tinha a certeza que já o tinha sentido antes, e por isso ficou confusa.  
  
Mas a sensação era tão agradável que ela passou as mãos à volta do pescoço dele e acariciou-lhe os cabelos. Naquela altura já ela correspondia ao beijo arduamente.  
  
Ao sentir o sabor da boca da ruiva Draco não resistiu em aprofundar o beijo, e quando sentiu as mãos dela nos seus cabelos como antigamente, ele desejou que aquele momento durasse para sempre.  
  
Separaram-se ofegantes, e ela perguntou-lhe:  
  
- O que tu me eras?  
  
Ela viu que ele ia a responder, mas nesse momento Bellatrix e Nott entraram no quarto.  
  
- Ora, ora se não é Harry Potter!  
  
Ao ouvir Bellatrix, Virgínia afatou-se imediatamente do menino loiro.  
  
- Harry Potter?  
  
- Lembras-te de mim? – perguntou-lhe o menino de olhos verdes e cicatriz na testa.  
  
- Claro que sim. – ela viu um enorme sorriso formar-se em todos os membros do grupo – És o assassino da minha família. Levem-nos daqui!  
  
- Eles serão levados Virgínia, para ao pé dos outros todos, inclusive Dumbledore.  
  
Mais pessoas do grupo de Tom entraram no quarto e desarmaram-nos facilmente.  
  
Os olhos da ruiva voltaram a encontrar-se com os cinzas do belo menino. Ela viu que ele não oferecera resistência alguma a Bellatrix, apenas a olhava com tristeza.  
  
Depois de todos eles serem levados, Lucius apareceu no quarto da ruiva.  
  
- Lucius ainda bem que aqui estás. Tenho uma pergunta a te fazer. Quem era aquilo menino loiro de olhos cinzas?  
  
- Ele é o sedutor do grupo do Potter. Faz as meninas se apaixonarem por ele, e leva-as para o lado deles. Quando elas resistem, ele mata-as.  
  
"Mais um assassino. Mas ele não parecia ser mau! E era-me tão familiar! O beijo dele, o toque dele, o cheiro dele."  
  
- Ele tentou-te enfeitiçar também! – continuou o homem loiro.  
  
- Áh, por isso eu o achar familiar!  
  
Lucius já ia a sair do quarto, quando a ruiva o chamou, havia-se lembrado de outra pergunta que queria fazer.  
  
- Lucius, quem é Draco Malfoy?  
  
Ela viu o homem a arregalar os olhos, certamente não estava à espera daquela pergunta.  
  
- Ele....ele era...era....teu irmão!  
  
- Meu irmão?! Mas eu sou Weasley!  
  
- Ora Weasley – nesse momento Gina estacou, alguém a costumava chamar assim, num passado longínquo – vocês eram de pais diferentes.  
  
- Potter também o matou?  
  
- Sim – respondeu Lucius antes de sair do quarto.  
  
Gina deitou-se pensando nos acontecimentos e nas informações daquela tarde, adormeceu rapidamente.  
  
_Ela voava numa vassoura e de repente sentiu-se sem força, e caiu. Alguém a agarrou mesmo antes de ela bater no chão....alguém loiro.  
_  
Acordou sobressaltada, e deparou-se com Tom.  
  
- Olá meu amor.  
  
- Olá Tom.  
  
- Já soube o que aconteceu durante a tarde. Não te preocupes meu amor, amanhã estarão todos mortos.  
  
- NÃO! – gritou a ruiva sem pensar.  
  
- Não?! O que quiseste dizer?  
  
- Não sei. De repente senti que não queria que eles morressem.  
  
- Ora Virgínia, estás muito confusa com o que se passou esta tarde.  
  
Tom inclinou-se sobre ela beijando-a. Ele deitou a ruiva na cama e deitou- se em cima dela, nesta altura beijava-a possessivamente. As mãos dele mantinham-se na parte externa das coxas da menina.  
  
Virgínia não queria aquilo, ou melhor, ela só pensava no belo menino loiro.  
  
- Eu te amo Virgínia Weasley!  
  
Os olhos da ruiva encheram-se de água, já alguém lhe havia dito aquilo, e com certeza não havia sido Tom.  
  
- Não! Deixa-me Tom!  
  
O homem levantou-se.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Eu não quero!  
  
- Como se fosse a primeira vez. No passado foste minha muitas vezes.  
  
- Mas hoje não quero. O dia foi cansativo.  
  
- Tudo bem – disse o homem saindo do quarto.  
  
A ruiva ficou a olhar para a porta, mas só conseguia pensar na sensação familiar que tinha sentido quando o belo menino loiro a beijou.  
  
------------  
  
Entretanto nas masmorras Draco encontrava-se muito triste.  
  
- Draco! – chamou Dumbledore da cela da frente – Lembras-te do que eu te disse sobre o elo que vos unia?  
  
- Lembro professor, mas ela não me reconheceu, e não vai reconhecer. Ela não se lembra de me amar.  
  
- Malfoy – desta vez era Hermione que o chamava – Eu tenho a certeza de que ela se vai lembra de ti, o vosso beijo foi apaixonado, ela beijou-te apaixonadamente.  
  
- Granger, quando ela se lembrar estaremos todos mortos.  
  
O silêncio instalara-se nas masmorras. Passado momentos Sirius fez uma sugestão:  
  
- Que tal dormir-mos! Assim talvez consigamos fugir amanhã, quando nos vierem buscar. Mas temos que recuperar forças.  
  
- Tens toda a razão. Vamos descansar.  
  
Apenas Draco se mantinha acordado, já todos os outros dormiam. Qual era a lógica de fugir se não tinha Virgínia?! Ele não queria uma vida sem ela!  
  
Mantinha-se acordado, na sua cabeça apareciam imagens da sua ruiva. O olhar dela, o sorriso dela, as suas carícias.  
  
Tudo isso eram apenas memórias, boas memórias.  
  
Por causa destes pensamentos uma lágrima escorreu pela face pálida do loiro. Desde os três anos que não chorava, nem sabia mais o que isso era. Mas a dor no peito era tanta, que por mais que ele tivesse tentado reprimir as lágrimas seguintes, não fora capaz.  
  
------------  
  
A ruiva decidira levantar-se, não conseguia dormir. Andava de uma lado para o outro do quarto, até que estacou em frente de um móvel. Era como se algo a obrigasse a abrir puam das gavetas, e ela abriu-a deparando-se com algo a brilhar lá dentro.  
  
Pegou no pequeno objecto e viu ser uma aliança.  
  
"Como símbolo do nosso amor!" – foi do que ela se lembrou. Alguém lhe havia dado aquela aliança, alguém que ela amava muito, e ela sabia que a voz não pertencia a Tom. Era uma voz parecida com a do menino louro que a beijara horas antes.  
  
Fechou os olhos para se recordar da boa sensação que havia sentido na altura em que ele a beijara. Encaminhou-se para a cama de seguida, e acabou por adormecer agarrada à aliança.  
  
------  
  
_Ela encontrava-se a olhar para o céu estrelado, quando uma estrela cadente passou, pediu um desejo e olhou para a pessoa ao seu lado.  
  
- Feliz Natal Virgínia.  
  
- Feliz Natal Draco.  
  
Beijara-o com paixão. (capitulo 5)  
_  
------  
  
_- Draco desculpa ter estragado a tua festa.  
  
- Foi o meu pai e a Parkinson que a estragaram, mas nós podemos continuar a festa aqui.  
  
Beijavam-se apaixonadamente e iam tirando a roupa um do outro.  
  
- Tens a certeza?  
  
- Nunca desejei algo tanto em toda a minha vida.  
  
- Eu te amo Virgínia Weasley.  
  
- Eu também te amo Draco Malfoy! (capitulo 9)  
_  
------  
  
_O louro tirara do bolso uma caixinha preta. Quando ela abriu e viu o conteúdo ficou de boca aberta.  
  
- Como símbolo do nosso amor! – disse ele metendo a aliança no dedo anelar dela. (capitulo 14)  
_  
------------  
  
A ruiva acordara sobressaltada, e com o coração descompensado.  
  
- "h meu Merlin, Draco! O que eu fiz?!  
  
Levantou-se e silenciosamente dirigiu-se para as masmorras. Procurava Draco, a sua família e seus amigos, ele tinham que estar ali.  
  
- Draco! – chamou ela.  
  
O loiro encontrava-se abraçado aos joelhos, não dormia, apenas se mantinha triste e sossegado.  
  
- Draco! – não podia ser. Ele andava a ouvir vozes! Podia jurar que era Gina chamando-o.  
  
- Draco onde estás? – não, não era imaginação.  
  
Levantou-se e chamou-a. Num ápice ela apareceu em frente dele.  
  
- Virgínia!  
  
- Draco! "h meu amor, perdoa-me.  
  
- Shii, está tudo bem. As chaves, não podemos usar magia, tens que ir buscar as chaves.  
  
- Já as tenho.  
  
Ela abriu a cela, e depressa se sentiu abraçada pelo loiro.  
  
- Meu Deus, eu pensava que nunca mais te teria, te veria, te sentiria.  
  
- Desculpa, desculpa! Eu devia de me ter lembrado logo.  
  
Ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela. Sim, era ela, aquele olhar, aquele brilho, aquele sorriso.  
  
- Isso não importa, só importa que agora estás aqui.  
  
Aproximou os seus lábios dos dela e apertou-a com força ao seu corpo. Ela mantinha-se bem segura ao pescoço dele. A Gina doía-lhe a maneira como ele a apertava contra o seu corpo, mas não importava, ela queria senti-lo, queria saber que aquilo era verdade. As línguas deles procuravam-se como nunca, beijavam-se de uma maneira como nunca se haviam beijado. Era como se necessitassem daquele beijo para continuarem a viver.  
  
Afastaram-se ofegantes, mas mantinham-se bem abraçados.  
  
- Eu te amo Draco.  
  
- Eu também te amo Virgínia.  
  
- Eu lamento interromper, mas será que vocês nos podiam soltar!  
  
- Desculpa Ron.  
  
A ruiva e o loiro soltaram os outros, logicamente a menina foi abarcada por todos.  
  
- É melhor irmos, antes que eles acordem – disse Gina dando a mão ao namorado.  
  
- Mas nós já acordámos!  
  
Eles olharam para a frente e depararam-se com Voldemort e seus comensais.  
  
N/A: e então gostaram? O que acharam? Mandem Reviews!!!  
  
**Kika Felton:** já sabes que este capitulo tb foi dedicado a ti, assim cm o anterior, é k não é necessário tar smp a dizer, pois disse k eram todos até ao fim.......e então tas feliz por eu passar este capitulo rapidinho???? É espero bem k sim!! Bem já sabes comenta!!  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter**: desejo realizado, ela voltou a ter memoria! Gostas-te?  
  
**Dea Snape**: é claro k posso acabar os capítulos assim......tem muita piada....e ai gostaste deste? E já agora kd é k actualizas a tua....tou à espera....  
  
**Lucka:** obrigado pelos elogios.....e aí não demorei mt tempo!!! Continua a comentar!!  
  
**Peta Malfoy**: gostaste do k aconteceu? Me diz!  
  
**Selene Malfoy**: obrigado......comenta!  
  
**Miaka**: pronto a tragedia já passou! Pelo menos esta! Talvez venha lá alguma maior!  
  
**Ana**: priminha.....ainda bem k tas a gostar.....é esta tb a minha fic favorita de todas as k já escrevi...e pronto ela já tem memoria.....é claro k eu não gosto de o fazer sofrer muito....comenta ok!  
  
**Pronto pessoal o próximo capitulo vira o mais rápido......e a fic tá quase no fim...por isso se querem saber o final toca a mandar REVIEWS.....é começa a hora de chantagem.....MUITOS REVIEWS = Final da historia...........pronto pessoal por hoje é tudo...a ver se actualizo no inicio da próxima semana.....vamos ver.....JINHOS**


	19. Até à morte

_Capitulo anterior:  
  
- É melhor irmos, antes que eles acordem – disse Gina dando a mão ao namorado.  
  
- Mas nós já acordámos!  
  
Eles olharam para a frente e depararam-se com Voldemort e seus comensais.  
  
_**19º - Até à morte  
**  
- Voldemort!  
  
- O famoso Harry Potter e seus escudeiros. Mas na verdade não é contigo que eu quero conversar, mas sim com o jovem Malfoy – disse o homem, que tinha abandonado a sua aparência de Tom, olhando para Draco.  
  
- Virgínia vai embora.  
  
- Nem pensar Draco.  
  
- Que bonitinhos, apaixonados – Voldemort apontou a varinha para a ruiva e de seguida a menina era puxada para ele.  
  
- Deixa-a!  
  
- Pára Draco, ou dou cabo dela – ameaçou o homem com cara de cobra apontando a varinha para Gina – Vamos fazer um acordo. Tu e eu duelamos por ela.....o que ganhar tem a ela como prémio.  
  
- Virgínia não é um prémio – disse Draco azedo.  
  
- Então ela morre.  
  
O loiro olhou para a menina e viu que o olhar dela era de medo.  
  
- Ok, eu concordo.  
  
- Não Draco! – gritou Gina antes de Bellatrix lhe tapar a boca.  
  
Voldemort aproximou-se do loiro e olhando-o nos olhos sorriu, ou algo do género, visto ele não ter lábios para poder sorrir.  
  
- Então Malfoy que ganhe o melhor.  
  
O homem curvou-se mas Draco manteve-se firme e hirto.  
  
- Lucius, nunca ensinaste ao teu filhos as boas maneiras de um duelo?! Curva-te rapaz!  
  
Draco sentiu uma força nas costas, e foi obrigado a se curvar, mas não tirou os olhos de Voldemort.  
  
- Bem melhor! Custou alguma coisa seres educado, e curvares-te perante a morte?  
  
- Educado eu sou para quem merece _my Lord_! E não sei se me curvei perante a morte, acho que estás errado....apenas me curvei perante a minha vitima.  
  
- Pareces-me muito confiante!  
  
- Não sou o único a parecer confiante.  
  
- Chega de conversa e passemos ao que interessa, ao duelo.  
  
Todos os outros se mantinham em silêncio, ninguém ousava sequer respirar. Olhavam para Draco e para Voldemort que apontavam a varinha um ao outro e se olhavam ferozmente.  
  
Virgínia olhava com receio para o namorado. E se ele morresse, o que seria dela?! Não conseguiria viver sem ele, NUNCA!!!  
  
A ruiva estava tão compenetrada nos seus pensamentos que nem ouvira o feitiço que Voldemort proferira, apenas viu que o loiro foi projectado para longe e bateu contra uma parede caindo no chão em seguida.  
  
Como aquilo era doloroso para Gina, ver o namorado estendido no chão.  
  
Para alívio dela, Draco levantou-se e atingiu Voldemort com um feitiço na barriga fazendo-o curvar-se. O loiro aproveitou aquele momento para lutar com Voldemort de uma maneira que ele achava barbara e acima de tudo trouxa.  
  
Aproximou-se dele e deu-lhe um murro no nariz, fazendo-o cambalear para trás não só pelo facto de o murro ter sido forte, mas também pela surpresa de tal acto.  
  
A ruiva estava embasbacada pelo facto de Voldemort ter sido pego de surpresa, mas ele também sabia que o bruxo cometia muitos erros, e eles seriam a sua ruína. Lembrava-se que ele enquanto Tom lhe havia dito que havia sido imprudente em não pensar que Lilly morreria pelo filho, e que esse Havai sido o seu maior erro. Claro que ele não pensaria naquilo, afinal se existia algo que Voldemort não conhecia era o amor.  
  
Quando a ruiva acordou dos seus pensamentos deparou-se com Draco no chão e Voldemort de pé, apontando a sua varinha para o belo menino loiro.  
  
Virgínia sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas e tentou soltar-se de Lestrange.  
  
- Crucios.  
  
Draco contorcia-se no chão por causa das dores. Era horrível, ele sentia-se como sendo esfaqueado por mil facas, muito lentamente. Quando a dor parou o loiro ouviu a voz de Voldemort muito longe dizendo:  
  
- Já é hora de acabar com este duelo. Avada......  
  
- **NÃO!!!**  
  
Virgínia finalmente havia-se conseguido soltar de Bellatrix e agora encontrava-se à frente de Voldemort, protegendo o namorado com o corpo.  
  
- Sai dai Virgínia. Ai não é o teu lugar – disse-lhe Voldemort.  
  
- É sim, o mesmo lugar é mesmo aqui, entre ti e Draco.  
  
- Porquê?  
  
- Porquê Tom?! Porque eu o amo, mais do que a mim própria, mas claro está que tu não podes saber o que isso é pois nunca amas-te ninguém, sem ser a ti próprio.  
  
- Não fales do que não sabes.  
  
- Do que não sei?! Tom, eu sou a pessoa que melhor te conhece! Tu és o meu melhor amigo lembras?!  
  
- Virgínia sai da, ou eu mato-te também.  
  
- Então mata, porque eu não saiu.  
  
Draco olhava chocado para a namorada.  
  
- Virgínia, faz o que ele diz. Sai daqui! – pediu ele.  
  
- NÃO Draco!  
  
- Então morrerás – Voldemort apontou a varinha à ruiva e olhou-a nos olhos. – Avada....  
  
Para surpresa de todos, o feiticeiro baixou a varinha. No momento seguinte puxou a ruiva para si e ambos desapareceram dentro de uma bola.  
  
- Não Virgínia! - gritou Draco desesperado levantando-se e indo de encontro à bola. Ao tocar nela, ele foi repelido para trás, caindo de costas no chão.  
  
- Dumbledore o que é isto? – questionou Harry.  
  
- Um feitiço. Voldemort e Gina encontram-se como que num Mundo à parte.  
  
Virgínia abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Tom a olhá-la.  
  
- Tom! Onde estamos?  
  
- Num mundo à parte.  
  
- Como saímos daqui?  
  
- Um de nos terá que morrer! – a ruiva olhava assustada para o homem, ele passou a mão na face dela. – Eu e amo, sempre te amei. Perdoa-me. Avada Kedrava.  
  
Draco ouviu Voldemort proferir a maldição imperdoável e viu a bola que era negar ficar verde.  
  
- **Virgínia NÃO!!** – o loiro caiu ajoelhado no chão, ele tinha-a morto, a sua ruiva estava morta.  
  
N/A: Bem não vou fazer comentários sobre este capitulo....deixo isso para vocês! O que acharam? Gostaram? Não gostaram?  
  
Os agradecimentos:  
  
**Kika Felton**: pronto o final tá quase...só falta um capitulo....vá miga deixa a tua review!!  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter**: e ai o que axaste deste capitulo? Ficou bom, ou nem por isso?  
  
**Peta Malfoy:** tb axei mt lindo ele xorando por ela, final ele tinha k mostrar que a amava msm......bem e este capitulo? O que axaste?  
  
**Ana Luthor:** muito xatiada c a menina....nao actualiza as sua fics (brinkadeira, mas já é altura de actualizares) e viste não demorei a actualizar cm kiseste! O k axaste do capitulo?  
  
**Ana**: piminha....ainda bem k tas a gst a fic.....fico à espera do teu comentário para este capitulo.  
  
**Bem pessoal o próximo capitulo é o ultimo......e eu quero reviews....afinal se querem saber como acaba esta fic têm k me mandar reviews.....por isso toca a carregar no botãozinho no final, não custa nada, basta só dizerem: "Odiei!" ou "Adorei"...é claro se eskreverem mais eu fico Hiper feliz....o k significa k terão o final mais rápido do k se não comentarem.....ou seja o final está nas vossas mãos.....  
  
JINHOS**


	20. Um amor para sempre

**Um amor para sempre  
**

* * *

N/A: este capitulo é o ultimo capitulo e é dedicado à Kika Felton, à Ana Luthor, à Carol Malfoy Potter, e à minha priminha Ana......espero que gostem, e obrigado por terem seguido a minha fic.

* * *

  
  
- Tom! Onde estamos?  
  
- Num mundo à parte.  
  
- Como saímos daqui?  
  
- Um de nos terá que morrer! – a ruiva olhava assustada para o homem, ele passou a mão na face dela. – Eu e amo, sempre te amei. Perdoa-me. Avada Kedrava.  
  
Draco ouviu Voldemort proferir a maldição imperdoável e viu a bola que era negar ficar verde.  
  
- Virgínia NÃO!! – o loiro caiu ajoelhado no chão, ele tinha-a morto, a sua ruiva estava morta.  
  
O feitiço foi desaparecendo, Draco acalmou-se e ele e todos os outros membros da Ordem estavam prontos para atacar Voldemort, só que.....  
  
- Virgínia – Draco correu para ela, e sentiu-a desfalecer nos seus braços, mas não perdera a consciência – Meu Merlin, estás viva.  
  
- Ele....matou-se – disse ela abraçando-se fortemente ao namorado.  
  
Sentiu-o a acariciar o seu cabelo ruivo e de seguida ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa, e por fim ela perdeu os sentidos.  
  
------------  
  
Gina sentia-se dorida, como quando acordara quando fora raptada.  
  
"Não pode ser, tudo de novo não! Não posso ter sonhado!"  
  
Ganhou coragem e abriu os olhos, para seu alivio viu que o tecto era branco e não verde.  
  
- Gi!  
  
- Maggie.  
  
- "h amiga, acordas-te. Tive tanto medo por ti, meu Deus, nem sabes como sofri. Se não fosse Harry a dizer que te iam salvar, eu tinha ficado maluca.  
  
- Maggie, calma está tudo bem agora.  
  
As duas amigas abraçaram-se fortemente, e no momento seguinte a enfermaria estava cheia de cabeças ruivas.  
  
Falavam todos alto e alegremente. Virgínia foi abraçada por toda a sua família, em especial por Ron, que quase a sufocara, tamanha a força que ele utilizara para a abraçar.  
  
- Ron, não consigo respirar.  
  
- Desculpa Gi.  
  
Haviam passado horas, e a família Weasley mantinha-se na Ala Hospitalar. Só saíram quando Madame Pomfrey disse que a ruiva já podia sair.  
  
Gina fora jantar ao Salão Principal, e no momento em que lá entrou procurou desesperadamente por Draco, mas não o encontrou. Ele ainda não a tinha ido ver.  
  
- Onde está Draco?  
  
- "h, o Malfoy está a...... - começou a responder o Ron, mas ele calou-se quando sentiu a namorada a dar-lhe um encontrou. – Bem, não sabemos. – concluiu ele tristemente.  
  
É lógico que ela percebeu que ele sabia de algo, mas era algo que ela não devia saber. Sentou-se ao pé de Hermione e Maggie.  
  
As amigas estavam felicíssimas, olhavam para a ruiva alegremente, é claro que a ruiva pensava que fosse por ela estar bem, e pelos namoros delas irem bem.  
  
A meio do jantar Gina começou a fartar-se dos olhares das meninas.  
  
- O que se passa? Porque olham assim para mim?  
  
- Nada não – responderam as duas em uníssono, começando a rir logo depois.  
  
- Deve de ser interessante ver-me com cara de parva – comentou a ruiva emburrada.  
  
Nesse momento a coruja de Draco pousou em frente da ruiva, o que a fez sorrir de orelha a orelha.  
  
_"Amor  
  
Já soube que saíste da Ala Hospitalar! Desculpa não ter estado aí para te receber, mas é que tive de tratar de um assunto de importância maior. Olha, que tal vires ter comigo à sala onde nos costumávamos encontrar. Tenho uma coisa importante para falar contigo!  
  
Com amor Draco"  
_  
A ruiva levantou-se, depois de pensar duas vezes, afinal ela não gostou de saber que havia algo mais importante do que ela não vida nele. Mas como ela tinha saudades dele, decidiu ir.  
  
Para seu espanto ele encontrava-se à porta da sala. Apesar de, assim como ela, ele estar com o uniforme da escola, ela achou-o mais belo que nunca.  
  
- Virgínia que saudades. – disse ele abraçando-a de forma carinhosa.  
  
- Não deviam de ser muitas, afinal tiveste de tratar de um assunto de importância maior.  
  
Ele riu e olhou para ela carinhosamente.  
  
- É verdade, tive mesmo.  
  
- Vês, ainda por cima admites.  
  
Draco abriu a porta, e deixou-a entrar. Ela ficou embasbacada a olhar para a sala.  
  
A sala encontrava-se a meia luz, existia um lençol que dividia a sala, não a deixando ver o que estava para lá do lençol. Mas a parte que conseguia ver, estava muito romântica. O tecto enfeitiçado mostrando o céu estrelado, existia um sofá ao fundo da sala, e existiam almofadas espalhadas pelo chão juntamente com velas. Ao lado do sofá havia uma mesa, onde estava uma taça de morangos e uma garrafa de champanhe.  
  
- Este era o assunto – disse ele abraçando-a por trás.  
  
- Bem, estás perdoado.  
  
Ele pegou-a ao colo e sentou-a no sofá. Sentou-se ao lado dela, e olhou-a intensamente.  
  
Durante minutos eles não fizeram mais nada, sem ser se olharem. Sem aviso ela aproximou o seu corpo do dele, e passou a sua mão pelos cabelos dele. Draco fechou os olhos, para melhor sentir o toque suave dela.  
  
Devagar ela aproximou os seus lábios dele, e quando estavam com os lábios juntos, ela sussurrou:  
  
- Amo-te muito Draco.  
  
- Eu amo-te mais ainda.  
  
- Não amas nada!  
  
- Amo sim.  
  
- Não, não mas, eu é que te amo mais.  
  
- Já disse que te amo mais.  
  
- Mas se digo que não é porque não.  
  
- Já chega, ambos nos amamos e ponto final – disse ele puxando-a para si, beijando-a finalmente. As mãos dela acariciavam o cabelo dele, e as dele acariciavam as costas dela.  
  
Afastaram-se passados alguns minutos. Draco levantou-se e encheu dois copos com champanhe. Deu um deles à namorada, e levou a taça com morangos para o meio deles. Divertiram-se muito, a dar os morangos à boca um do outro.  
  
- É o último – disse ele.  
  
- Como o dividimos?  
  
- Assim – respondeu ele metendo metade na boca da namorada, e depois beijou- a trincando o morango.  
  
- Tenho uma coisa a dizer-te – disse ele levantando-se e ajoelhando-se em frente dela – Durante estes quatro meses em que não te tive comigo, eu tive a certeza que não podia viver sem ti. Nunca mais quero ficar longe de ti, nem um dia mais. Quero ver-te todos os dias, beijar-te todos os dias, sentir-te todos os dois! – ele fez uma pausa para respirar e de seguida perguntou – Virgínia Weasley aceitas casar comigo?  
  
A ruiva olhou para o anel de noivado que ele lhe mostrara. Estava em estado de choque, nunca havia pensado que ele pudesse ser tão romântico.  
  
- É claro que sim Draco, é claro que eu aceito casas contigo. Na verdade é o que mais desejo na vida é acordar todos os dias ao teu lado.  
  
O louro agarrou na mão esquerda dela e meteu-lhe o anel no seu dedo anelar. Ela passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele, e beijou-o apaixonadamente.  
  
- Draco o que está atrás do lençol?  
  
- Queres saber?  
  
- Sim.  
  
O loiro puxou a namorada e mostrou-lhe o que se encontrava atrás do lençol, deixando-a mais embasbacada do que quando ela tinha entrado na sala.  
  
No meio existia um colchão com lençóis brancos de seda. O colchão estava rodeado por velas, e o tecto continuava enfeitiçado.  
  
Ela olhou para o namorado e viu que ele a olhava com carinho. Gina aproximou-se do colchão, e sentou-se chamando o menino.  
  
Encontravam-se frente a frente, olhando-se com carinho. Draco passou a mão na face quente e suave da menina, e beijou-a de seguida.  
  
Virgínia aproximou o seu corpo do namorado, sentindo as mãos dele a acariciarem a parte externa das usas coxas, indo subindo pelo seu corpo. Draco sentiu as mãos da ruiva a desabotoar os botões da sua camisa e a desfazer o nó da gravata.  
  
Ela tirou-lhe a camisa calmamente e empurrou-o de encontro ao colchão. Sentou-se em cima dele, deixando que as mãos dele abrissem os botões da sua camisa, enquanto que as dela passavam pelo peito bem torneado do menino.  
  
Draco finalmente acabou de abrir os botões, e ela própria tirou a camisa.  
  
O loiro rolou no colchão ficando por cima dela. Encaminhou as suas mãos para a saia dela, e sentiu-a encaminhar as dela para o cinto das suas calças.  
  
Beijavam-se calmamente e acariciavam-se mutuamente. Encontravam-se nus, quando ela afastou as pernas e deixou que o namorado a tivesse só para ele mais uma vez.  
  
Draco movimentava-se calmamente, queria guardar cada gesto, cada beijo, cada carícia daquela noite para sempre. Sentia o corpo da sua ruiva a movimentar-se ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Eles eram perfeitos, os corpos encaixavam-se numa perfeição com se tivessem sido feitos para estarem juntos.  
  
Na manha seguinte Virgínia acordou aninhada nos braços de Draco.  
  
- Bom dia amor.  
  
- Olá Draco.  
  
Olharam um para o outro intensamente, até que a ruiva disse:  
  
- Eu não sei porque é que o nosso amor é tão forte.  
  
- Pois eu sei. É que o nosso amor Virgínia, é um amor para sempre.  
  
** FIM**


	21. Agradecimentos

Pois é a fic acabou, e claro está acabou bem....vocês acham que eu alguma vez mataria Virgínia, nunca na vida, posso ser má, mas não sou cruel e não iria deixar o pobre do Draco triste.  
  
Ora bem eu tenho muito que agradecer, vocês foram um **ESPECTÁCULO**....as vossas reviews foram **MUITO** importantes para mim, e saber que liam a historia e gostavam era sempre muito bom...**MUITO** obrigado a todas...e todos....  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter**: é claro que ela não pode morrer, nunca. Agradeço-te do fundo do coração, tu foste uma das pessoas que comentou a minha fic regularmente, obrigado pelos teus elogio...muito obrigada.  
  
**Ana Luthor**: Aninha querida, é claro que não estou chateada, mas eu QUERO actualizações, que é isso deixar as leitoras à espera.....sabes que te adoro?! Pois é eu tenho que te agradecer bastante, o facto de tu adorares a minha fic deixou-me TÃO feliz, tu nem imaginas, eu fiquei muito feliz quando soube isso.......MUITO OBRIGADO pelos teus reviews e pelos teu elogios.....  
  
**Taty M. Potter**: muito obrigado pelo review...fiquei muito feliz por saber que gostavas da minha fic.....é muito bom saber isso....espero que tenhas gostado deste ultimo capitulo....  
  
**Miaka**: como já disse eu nunca me atreveria a matar Virgínia.....obrigado por teres contribuído para a minha felicidade sempre que me mandavas um comentário...muito agradecida.  
  
**Peta Malfoy**: eu escrevi, eu escrevi.....espero não te ter matado do coração, porque senão tu não ias ler o final, e não eu não quero isso.....muito obrigado pelas reviews....  
  
**Vivian Malfoy:** não faz mal não teres comentado, o importante é leres, e gostares, e depois dizeres assim de vez em quanto....eu não demorei muito a postar este ultimo capitulo e espero que tenhas gostado.....muito agradecida pelos teus comentários....MUITO OBRIGADO linda....  
  
**Dark Angel Malfoy**: pronto o ultimo capitulo já tá....espero que tenhas gostado...e espero que actualizes logo a tua....fico á espera de mais capítulos na tua, e do comentário....jinhos....  
  
**Dea Snape**: Muito chateada consigo, não tem actualizado a sua maravilhosa fic...espero que tenhas gostado do final....comenta ok....e OBRIGADO pelos outros comentários que me mandaste e que me fizeram feliz....  
  
**Ana**: minha querida prima....como é bom saber que tu ADORAS as minhas fics..... espero que tenhas gostado do final da fic....foi muito bom quando tu começaste a ler as minhas fics, e a comenta-las....saber que gostavas foi uma Maravilha para mim...eu espero que continues a ler o que escrevo....e comenta o capitulo minha linda....MUITO OBRIGADO por tudo.....  
  
**Kika**: minha querida AMIGA......finalmente acabei a fic.....como tu tanto queiras.....tu mereces um agradecimento ESPECIAL....tu és uma Kida, e sempre tiveste ao meu lado nesta fic, viste ela a começar, viste ela a acabar, riste-te comigo por causa de certos comentários que fazíamos, e tavas smp: "Rute escreve!" "Estás à espera do que para acabares o capitulo?!" foste sem duvida uma óptima amiga, e uma boa companheira durante toda a fic, e comentas-te em TODOS os capítulos.....MUITO, mas MUITO OBRIGADA....TE ADORO sabias?!  
  
Bem pessoal a fic tem continuação, mas só meter na net se vocês quiserem....querem continuação ou não? Depende de vocês......  
  
Agora vou agradecer a todos os que leram a fic e não comentaram, e a todos que um dia comentaram e deixaram de comentar por alguma razão que desconheço, talvez tenham perdido a vontade de ler, mas mesmo assim muito obrigado por terem comentado ou simplesmente por terem lido.....  
  
Já sabem a continuação depende de vocês....  
  
**MUITOS BEIJINHOS para todas.....a fic acabou, mas viram mais eu prometo.....  
  
ADEUS!!!**


End file.
